Vision of the hawk
by flower1815
Summary: Born into StoneClan, Hawkkit realizes he is not like most and was born with the gift of enhanced sight and hearing. He sees and hear things no other cat can. But when tragedy strikes, he feels like he is to blame for it and abandons his clan searching for a purpose and a meaning behind his gift. He is accompanied by his brother and on the way they meet a extroardinary group of cats
1. Prologue

**This is the first story of The Defenders series i am doing. Now let me give you a brief bit of information, i haven't read omen of the stars yet. Or dawn of the clans or even the newest one the apprentice's quest. I only read the books til the power of three. Why am i telling you this, you ask? Well, because i heard some spoilers and i know that there is a character named Dovewing who has the exact same powers as Hawkkit in this story. I only realized the coinsidence now as i am writing the first proper chapter for this story. I hope there's no problem with using a power canon to the series like this. So anyway i hope you guys enjoy it and i'll see ya all later! ;)  
**

The sun shined brightly, high in the cloudless sky. Waves lapped up the shore, washing up against the jagged boulders of the Cliffside. Seagulls flied above and chirped to each other, and the cold fresh breeze swayed the leaves from the tall trees. Not far from the immense body of salt water, bramble and gorse walls served as cover for the habitants of this land.

Protected by these walls and the few trees around it is the StoneClan camp. Cats came and went into camp, bringing fresh-kill or reporting news from a patrol. It's Sunhigh and the activity within the Clan is more agitated than ever. As a border patrol left camp, a hunting party bounds through the entrance and return back successfully.

Among them, a brown and white tabby with blue eyes, carrying a large seagull and a couple of mice in his jaws. As he followed the leader of the patrol in camp, other cats glanced at him and dipped their heads in respect. He may not be deputy, but he was a senior warrior, and among one of the wisest and most experienced in the Clan.

He laid down his catch on the fresh-kill pile with the others. He was about to take something out for himself and eat when he was interrupted by a loud yowl from a dark ginger tabby cat sitting at the edge of the clearing. He called out to him.

The brown tabby warrior looked up at the cat, flicking his ears. He bounded over to meet him.

"Foxripple, what is it?" He dipped his head down in respect, addressing the ginger cat with a questioning meow. "Is it Brindlecloud? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

Foxripple is seating neatly with his tail calmly swishing behind him. His expression is unreadable, and his green eyes gleamed.

"I am afraid I have some bad news for you, Rowanwhisker." He meowed cryptically. The warrior, Rowanwhisker, gulped in fear at the thought of what could've happen to his dear mate whilst he was away. But his fear grew to confusion as the medicine cat's face contorted into a wide grin. "You'll have less time now going out on patrols with your friends. You're a father! Congratulations!"

Rowanwhisker barely heard him as excitement and happiness surged through him. A wide grin formed in his face. He turned to his friend with glee. "Is she-? Are they-?" He could barely finish his sentences, and Foxripple rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Why don't you head inside and see for yourself?" Foxripple purred.

Rowanwhisker looked up at Foxripple, who nodded his permission for him to enter the nursery. Without further word, Rowanwhisker squeezed through the tiny entrance.

Careful not to wake up any of the other queens or the kits, he made his way over to his mate, a gray tabby queen, sound asleep and snoring. He gazed down at her lovingly before moving his attention towards the two tiny kits huddled warmly in Brindlecloud's nest. One of them is a brown tabby, much like himself, and the other is a dark gray and white tom. They mewled and squirmed beside Brindlecloud's belly, their eyes shut tight.

Brindlecloud shuffles in her sleep and blinks open her eyes. She gazed up and smiled at the sight of her mate standing over her. She purred a greeting and they nuzzled each other affectionately.

"How are you feeling?" Rowanwhisker whispered to her.

"A little tired." She replied. Brindlecloud looks down proudly at her litter. "But the kits are all strong and healthy."

"StoneClan is fortunate to have them." Rowanwhisker meowed. "Have you named them yet?"

Brindlecloud shakes her head. "I was waiting for your return, so that we could name them together."

Rowanwhisker nodded in agreement and glanced down at their kits. "Do you have any suggestions?" He asked her quietly.

Brindlecloud motioned with her tail towards the gray and white kit. "I was thinking of naming this one Robinkit, if that's alright with you." She meowed.

Rowanwhisker touched his nose affectionately to her flank and hummed in agreement. He glanced downwards to the other kit, busying himself to his mother's warm milk. His eyes showed affection but a sadness flashed in them.

"This one shall be named Hawkkit." He murmured, nudging the newborn with one paw, earning a loud squeak from the kit. The two of them purred with amusement.

"Hawkkit and Robinkit." Brindlecloud mused.

"They will turn out to be fine warriors. I just know it!" Rowanwhisker told her. "I'll leave you to rest now. I will tell Shrewstar about our kits and announce them officially to the rest of the Clan."

He gave her a lick to the cheek and bid her farewell, slipping out the den. Brindlecloud watched him go before curling her tail over her kits and falling asleep. As she rested, she failed to realize that one of her kits ears was pricked the whole time, listening to the conversation. Not that he actually knows what has just been said. But the fact of the matter is that, it can hear them quite clearly, and he hears so much more beyond that.

He hears the swaying of the leaves against the breeze, the waves lapping up shore, the buzzing of flying bugs, chirping seagulls, and so much more.

 **So, what do you guys think of it so far? I know it's not much. If you read my other story, PlatinumClan, you would know that this prologue is just a full written version of the teaser from that story. Next chapter I'll upload the allegiances and then the story will go on.  
**


	2. Allegiances

**StoneClan**

 **Leader:** Shrewstar- Pale golden brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Russetheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Foxripple- Dark ginger tabby tom with black paws and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Rowanwhisker: Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes. **(Apprentice: Runningpaw)**

Swallowfeather: Blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **(Apprentice: Haypaw)**

Graytail: White tom with long gray tail and ears, amber eyes.

Lightningwillow: Gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Aspenbranch- Pale gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes.

Snowcreek- Pure white she-cat with black ears and blue eyes. **(Apprentice: Cloverpaw)**

Flintclaw- Lean gray tom with amber eyes.

Condorleap- Dark tabby tom with white specks and green eyes. **(Apprentice: Sprucepaw)**

 **Apprentices:**

Runningpaw- Brown tabby with amber eyes.

Haypaw- Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Sprucepaw- Gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Cloverpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Brindlecloud- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. **(Mother to Rowanwhisker's kits: Hawkkit and Robinkit.)**

Sageflower- Pinkish pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. **(Mother to Shrewstar's kits: Hailkit, Lilykit and Seedkit.)**

Skyfang- White and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **(Mother to Aspenbranch's kits: Ivykit, Vinekit and Mottlekit.)**

 **Elders:**

Willowtail- Silver tabby she-cat with one blind eye.

Riverflight- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

Hazelstep- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Badgerface- Black and white tom with green eyes.

 **Outsiders:**

Mockingbird- Silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Spencer- Pale gray tabby tom with darker flecks and green eyes.

Chloe- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Flop- Massive, long furred ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Ivan- Huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Caramel- Lithe pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Meerka- Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes and three legs.

Muffin- Dark mottled brown tom with darker tail rings and blue eyes.

Mushy- Pale calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Vanilla- Cream white she-cat with amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

Black. His vision is all black. He can see nothing but solid darkness. However it's not his vision that he is interested in, but rather, the sounds he can hear. Since the moment he was born he can hear things beyond his understanding.

He hears the ordinary sounds of the nursery; Queens snoring softly as they slept, tongues rasping against fur, and kits giggling as they played around. But Hawkkit can hear more than just that. He hears the busy activity outside the den: Patrols being organized, cats sharing tongues, a pile of herbs being neatly stocked, birds flying above the camp; flapping their wings against the salty breeze that blows from the east where waves lap against the stone shore.

He can even hear the sounds of the forest beyond the camp walls. A herd of deer crumpling the dry leaves scattered over the leafy ground, frogs croaking and hopping in ponds, and mice nibbling on seeds. Hawkkit's ears pricked when he hears the sound of hissing, and something slithering along the grass. Next thing he hears is a bolt and a pained squeal of a mouse.

Hawkkit stopped listening when he felt the rasp of his mother's tongue upon his flank and he nestled closer to Brindlecloud's milk-warm belly.

As he did so, Hawkkit felt the other warm body nestled next to him shift and bring him closer to its warmth.

 _Robinkit!_

Hawkkit recognized his littermate's embrace and mewled with delight, earning an affectionate purr from their mother.

Suddenly Hawkkit felt a small paw poke his side. Curious, he swiveled his ears in the direction in order to hear and try to discover who the stranger might be.

"Mother, can I play with them?" A squeaky voice questioned right next to him. Hawkkit realized it was female.

"Hush, Lilykit. Let them have their rest." A queen's voice, not Brindlecloud's, presumably Lilykit's mother, gently meowed. "They'll open their eyes once they are ready."

"Then I can play with them?" Lilykit piped up enthusiastically.

"But of course, sweetheart."

Hawkkit, who was hearing the exchange between the two became distracted when he hears his brother mewl with annoyance right next to him and snuggle himself closer to him. Hawkkit could feel Robinkit's weight lying on top of him. His ears pricked and he could hear his mother sleeping sound and softly next to them as her belly rose and fell rhythmically. Expanding his hearing further he hears the other queens snoring among the nursery.

Outside the den, he hears what appears to be two kits playing together.

"Be careful!"

"Shut up, Seedkit! I got this!"

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm climbing! What's it look like?"

Hawkkit hears the sound of claws sinking into bark, and wood creak under the weight of something. Next thing he knows he hears a bird's cry and the rapid flapping of wings.

"Look out!" Seedkit squeaked in alarm.

He hears a yelp of surprise, craws desperately scrabbling on wood and then a snap as what appears to be a branch breaking. Hawkkit's ears prick even more and leans towards the direction of the sound in alarm. He grew confused when he didn't hear a heavy thud or cries of pain. _Where did he go?_

His ears flicked when he hears a swish sound in the wind and something light landing neatly upon the ground.

"Be more careful next time." A warrior's voice warned coolly.

"Sorry, Flintclaw." The kits apologized.

"What do we do now, then?"

"We could play warriors." One of then suggested.

 _Warrior!_

That's right! When he grows up, he's going to be a warrior! And not just any warrior, the best one StoneClan has ever seen!

Hawkkit wriggled out from underneath his brother. He lifted his head and felt the gentle newleaf breeze ruffle his fur and stir the nursery's bramble walls, which drifted through the gaps. Opening his mouth, Hawkkit scented the salty air that the wind brought up, along with the fresh forest scent- The exact same scent his father, Rowanwhisker, would bring along with him whenever he visited them. Which is refreshing when all he scented thus far is the stuffy smell of moss and warm-milk.

In his opinion, Hawkkit has had enough of the nursery. He wants to go out now! He snapped out of his thoughts when his ears pricked at the sound of breaking twigs and leaf crackle. Someone is approaching him from behind. With his eyes still closed he turned his head around, as if acknowledging the other's presence.

"Hawkkit?" Lilykit mews in surprise. "Where you going?"

Hawkkit tilted his head to where he hears the commotion of the camp and the forest sounds, hoping he was pointing towards the den's entrance to get his point across. That seemed to do the trick, as he hears Lilykit's gasp of surprise.

"Oh you want to go outside!" She exclaimed in realization. "I'm sorry Hawkkit, but our mothers won't let you go out until you have opened your eyes."

Hawkkit frowned and made a visible pouty face apparently, as he hears Lilykit giggle at his expression. He really didn't want open his eyes though. All he has known since the moment of his birth are sounds and darkness. Will he lose his ability to hear things if he traded for sight? He sincerely hope not. He found so much comfort alone in the sounds of the forest, water, the air and even the steady heart beats and breathing of warriors as they come and go through the camp.

Lilykit must've sensed his hesitation, for she went up to crouch down right next to him. "Hey its okay, you don't have to open your eyes now if you don't want to. I know how the whole experience can be scary." Her gentle voice whispering in his ears, soothing him. "But once you open your eyes, it's worth it. It almost makes you never want to close your eyes again; just so you can look around the world we're born into more often."

Hawkkit thought over what he'd just heard. The way she said it make it sound as if opening your eyes is the best experience in your life, and he is missing out on it for just listening to sounds. This made Hawkkit curious. What will the world look like when he does open his eyes? Will it be just as beautiful as she made it out to be? Will he be disappointed?

Hawkkit's doubts went away once he thought over the prospect of becoming a warrior! A warrior must be brave! Never show fear! I'm ready!

Mustering up his courage, Hawkkit managed to stretch open his eyes, blinking against the strong shafts of light that pierced through the bramble roof. Everything looks so clear! Hawkkit was amazed to find he could see every single little detail around him.

He could see, clear as day, the small little speckles of dust floating in the sunlight. Focusing his eyes, Hawkkit looks at the nursery wall and sees the tiny thorns, holes and ants crawling around the tiny bramble branches. This is amazing! He should've opened his eyes sooner!

He unfocused his sight when he hears a gasp right next to him. Turning his head around Hawkkit comes face to face with a pale gray she-kit with big, bright blue eyes.

"Lilykit!" Hawkkit breathed.

"Hawkkit, you did it!" She purred in excitement. "You opened your eyes! They're so green…" She trailed off, leaning closer to him to look into his eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity he back up a little to get some space. Taking the chance he glanced around the nursery.

Over to the far side corner lay a white and silver tabby queen with a huge, round belly, snoring soundly. Strangely enough he smelled no milk scent on her; and she didn't seem to have any kits close to her. _Were they outside?_ Curled up in the nest beside her was a pinkish pale gray she-cat, her muzzle tucked under her tail.

But the most familiar scent he felt came from right behind him. Turning around, Hawkkit gazed at his mother. Focusing his eyes on her, Hawkkit was able to see the specks of light coming from the small gaps from the ceiling, which dappled Brindlecloud's gray tabby pelt, rippling over the dark stripes that run along her backside.

And snuggled against her belly, covered by Brindlecloud's bushy tail is a dark gray tom-kit with white paws and tail tip. His brother; Robinkit.

Eventually, Hawkkit's eyes drifted towards the narrow space that serves as the nursery's entrance. Strong sunlight was shining through, blinding his vision from seeing what's over on the other side. Excited to see more, Hawkkit was about to bound out the den when a small paw stepped over his tail, stopping him abruptly. Hawkkit whined in protest, glancing back to see it was Lilykit who had stopped him. He pouted.

"We can't leave until Robinkit opens his eyes as well." Lilykit explained, sparing an apologetic glance.

"But can't you leave if you wanted to?" Hawkkit questions. "Your siblings are playing outside, are they not? Why wait here for us?"

Lilykit shrugged. "Well, I thought; since we're not that far apart in age difference, we could wait for you two to go out and play." She mewed. "But Hailkit and Seedkit didn't want to wait, so they went on without me. But yes, I could leave if I wanted to. But I don't. Not without you guys."

Hawkkit nodded in understanding and felt grateful for her patience. He turned and gazed down at his sleeping littermate. He stalked forward and began to nudge him awake.

"Come on, Robinkit, wake up!" Hawkkit whispered loudly in his ear. "Lilykit and I want to go out and play, but we can't until you have opened your eyes."

"Little one?" He stopped nudging his brother when he hears his mother's soft voice mew beside him. Brindlecloud is awake. Her green eyes glowed and a loud purr rumbled in her throat. "You've opened your eyes." She meowed in surprise.

"Yep."

"And now you wish to go out and play with the others?" Her whiskers twitched.

"Not without Robinkit." Hawkkit said before resuming in waking up his brother. "Please, Robinkit. There's so much to look at, you won't believe!"

Hawkkit stared in anticipation as his brother wriggled around and mewled. Suddenly, he stretched open his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Hawkkit watched in awe as Robinkit looked around curiously. He turned his head in his direction and was mesmerized by his brother's dark blue eyes.

"Hi, Robinkit!" Lilykit piped up beside Hawkkit and greeted loudly, making Robinkit shrink back. "Sorry! Don't be scared, we're friendly!"

"May we leave now?" Hawkkit turned and asked his mother.

"Of course." Brindlecloud purred. "Just stay together and follow Lilykit. Don't cause trouble."

"We won't!"

"Come on, Robinkit." Lilykit meowed, nudging Robinkit out of the nest. "Hailkit and Seedkit are already outside. Let's go see them!"

Robinkit continued to stare at things in awe fascination, taking in his surroundings for the first time. His eyes landed on the queen furthest away from them. He sniffed the air and tilted his head in confusion.

"Where are her kits?" He asked curiously. The first time he talks.

"Oh, you mean Skyfang's?" Lilykit mewed. "They haven't arrived yet. But soon they will!"

He furrows his eyes and tipping his head to one side further in confusion. Lilykit was already heading through the den entrance and Hawkkit nudged his brother in reassurance, guiding him out.

The brambles of the narrow entrance scraped Hawkkit's pelt as he wriggled out. He closed his eyes when the light became too bright, ducking his head as he stepped outside. Slowly he opened his eyes, so as to not blind himself in the process. He blinked away the glare from his vision, and the camp opened out in front of him.

Hawkkit and Robinkit stared in awe and amazement at the sight in front of them. A wide and vast pebble covered clearing. Over to the right, the camp's border are outlined by huge, pointed boulders. A twisted, dead tree was rooted to the ground over to the far left, with a hole between the tangles of roots. Two sets of dens, just the opposite side of the nursery, made up of low bushes and gorse. And over the far right corner of the clearing is a set of stones with a large gap, big enough for a cat to slip inside.

Excitement thrilled through Hawkkit and his whiskers quivered. This is his Clan! It seem so big. Will he ever know his way around?

"Hailkit! Seedkit! Over here!" Lilykit called out.

Two kits came bounding up in their direction. One is a pale tabby tom with green eyes, while the other is a gray tabby. They're only slightly bigger than Robinkit and he, and their fur seem much neater than theirs.

Hawkkit licked his chest, trying to look presentable and smooth down his fur. Robinkit, at the sight of the two kits, shrunk back and was peaking over Hawkkit's shoulder.

"Lilykit, you're here at last!" Seedkit meowed. "And you brought the others along with you."

"Thank StarClan, we've been waiting for you guys for an eternity!" Hailkit complained.

"But you didn't even wait for them-"

"So you twerps finally decided to open eyes and come outside. About time too." Hailkit went on, interrupting Seedkit's protest. "Was starting to get bored."

Hawkkit frowned and glared at Hailkit, already disliking the older kit's attitude.

"Come on, Hailkit. Don't be like that." Lilykit pouted. "I know! Why don't we show you two around camp?" She suggested excitedly, turning to Hawkkit and Robinkit.

Hawkkit nodded enthusiastically. Robinkit glanced at his brother and slowly copied him.

Hailkit bounced past them. "Alright. Try to keep up." He said as he trotted to the other side. Hawkkit followed him. Lilykit and Seedkit walking next to him, and Robinkit walked behind him. Hawkkit glanced at his brother worriedly. He wasn't frightened of things, but he seemed shy and apprehensive. He stays next to him almost like a shadow. Hawkkit hopes Robinkit can loosen up as time goes on.

Hailkit led them towards a wide patch of reeds and fern bushes with a small opening on the side. "This is the apprentices den." He motioned with his tail. "That's where we'll be sleeping in about six moons."

"So enjoy kittyhood while it lasts." A playful voice meowed form behind them. They all turned and were faced pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, standing there with a friendly smile. "Because when you start training, there won't be any time for you to take it easy."

Hawkkit stared at the ginger tom; he is much bigger than him or Hailkit. _He must be one of the apprentices!_ Hawkkit attempted to stretch his legs as far as he can and stand on the tip of his paws, trying to seem bigger.

"Hi Haypaw!" Lilykit greeted enthusiastically. She skittered to a halt beside them as the apprentice stretched out his limbs and yawned.

Hawkkit observed Haypaw's pelt, how slim and shiny it was; on the sunlight it seemed to light up into the color of sand. Hawkkit looked down at himself, checking out his own fur. It's much thicker than Haypaw's.

"Were you out on a patrol?" Seedkit asked, walking up to him.

Haypaw gave his shoulder a lick. "Hunting patrol; by the Big Pond." He gave a short reply. "With this weather, there are plenty of fish swimming near the shore. It was a plentiful catch!"

"What's the Big Pond?" Robinkit spoke up and asked curiously.

"It's a huge body of foul tasting water all the way down the ravine. It's so big you can't even see the other side." Haypaw explained. "Sometimes, during the night or in stormy days, the ravine floods with water. We are told to never go out hunting near that area, so we don't take the risk of drowning. The next day the water level goes down again and leaves a bunch of fish and other remains around. It's a great way to get more prey for the Clan!"

"Is it true that we can see the Big Pond from camp?" Seedkit questioned. "I heard some of the elders say something about it."

Haypaw's mouth turned into a thin line. "Not exactly. The Big Pond is over to the other side of the Boulder Wall, but you can't see it clearly; only the waves that lap against the stones." He answered before another yawn escaped him. "Now if you excuse me, I'll get some much needed rest." He mewed sleepily, walking past the group of kits and slipping inside the den.

"Come on, guys." Mewed Hailkit. "Let's show you something else."

Hailkit bounded away and the group followed, walking across the clearing.

They followed Hailkit to the old, fallen tree, Hawkkit spotted earlier. "This, is the Deadtree." He began, flicking his tail towards the upturned roots sticking out from the earth. "Shrewstar, our father, addresses the rest of the Clan from up top. His den is right here." He tilted his head down at the hole between the roots.

Robinkit awed at the sight; Hawkkit would've done the same but couldn't help but frown at the fact Hailkit just had to mention the fact he is the leader's son. _Show off._

"And the warriors sleep over here." Lilykit went on with the tour.

They eagerly followed her to a large makeshift den a few tail-lengths away from the Deadtree; made out of stones, and the roof was covered with palm tree leaves.

"Can you imagine that one day we'll all be sleeping here?" Lilykit meowed enthusiastically. "I can't wait to start my training!"

"Me neither." Hailkit agreed.

"But, won't you miss sleeping next to your mother?" Robinkit asked, gazing back at the nursery. Hawkkit focused his eyes towards the nursery and saw Brindlecloud sharing tongues with Sageflower. Craning his ears he hears the two queens happily chatting along about how proud they are of their kits. Hawkkit frowned; he'll miss her company.

"What? And be fussed over all the time, telling what to do and cleaning you? Are you kidding?" Hailkit hissed, causing Robinkit to shrink back in fear at his outburst. He went to hide behind Hawkkit; who glanced at him sympathetically before glaring at Hailkit. "It'll be great to move away from her; be independent, you know? And I'll be able to do whatever I want!"

"No you won't. You'll still have to obey Russetheart and Shrewstar." Hawkkit finally had enough of the snobbish brat and snapped. "You may be the leader's son, but you won't have any more power than the other warriors."

For a moment all five kittens froze. Hawkkit could feel his heart pounding, as Hailkit took a pace closer to him, stiff-legged with anger. "What did you say to me?" he snarled to his face, but Hawkkit didn't back down.

"You heard me!" Hawkkit growled. "You think you're so great just because Shrewstar is your father, but you are just a spoiled kit. Shrewstar's accomplishments are not your triumph."

His ears flicked when he hears a low gasp of shock from Robinkit. He briefly glances at Lilykit, who was standing rigid and wide eyed shock, and Seedkit who is just plain shocked with his mouth hanging open.

He snapped back his attention to Hailkit when a low growl vibrates through his throat. "At least is better than your father. He is not deputy, he's not even a senior warrior yet!" He jeered. "So what does that make you?"

"A warrior. Like everyone else." Hawkkit responded back, taking a step forward to stand face to face with Hailkit.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Lilykit's voice snapped them out of their stare down and the two of them turned to face her. "Hailkit stop being so arrogant; it's rude." She hissed.

Hailkit looked at her wide eyed flabbergasted. "You're siding with him? He's the one who started!" He growled indignantly.

"You're the one who's provoking." She retorted and dismissed him with a flick of her tail.

Hurt flashed briefly across Hailkit's eyes before it switched back to anger. He bared his teeth and glared at Hawkkit before bounding away from them.

"Sorry about Hailkit. I know he can be a mouthful, but he's my littermate." Lilykit meowed apologetically.

"It's okay."

"Come on, let's continue with the tour," Seedkit meowed.

This time, he guided them towards the other side of the clearing towards a fern-enclosed corner. Stepping inside, they padded through a cool green tunnel of ferns that led them right into a small clearing of dry grass, reed beds and tangle burrs. A tall rock stands at one side, split down the middle by a large crack wide enough for a cat to slip inside.

"This is the medicine cat den." Seedkit meowed. "Foxripple treats injured and sick cats here with the use of many different herbs."

"That's right, young one." A voice, that didn't belong to either one of them, said.

At that moment, a dark ginger tabby tom with black paws and green eyes appeared from the gap and into the clearing. _This must be Foxripple._

"Ah, so young Robinkit and Hawkkit opened their eyes, I see." He meowed as he glanced at the two of them. Robinkit shifted his paws, feeling uncomfortable under the medicine cat's gentle gaze. "And you two are showing them around camp, I presume."

"How do you know our names?" Hawkkit asked curiously, tilting his head.

Foxripple chuckled. "Why, I was there to help your mother with your kitting, of course." He meowed. "Have you met the elders yet?"

"No. We were planning to go there next, actually." Lilykit replied.

"Splendid. I'm just about to head there, so why don't you follow me there?" Foxripple suggested. "The elders always like to meet new kits."

"Yes, please!" Seedkit bounced excitedly. Hawkkit focused his eyes on his face, noticing how his green eyes light up in admiration towards the medicine cat.

Following him out the den, Foxripple led them to a rocky den and squeezed through the entrance. Inside there are plenty of grass, ferns, moss and reeds sprouting around the stones. They headed deeper into the den until they reached a small open space.

A dark tabby tom is sound asleep with his head resting neatly over his paws, while a silver tabby she-cat groomed his ears affectionately with her tongue. A blue-gray tom is grooming himself, and a third cat, a black and white tom, was eating a crab at the other end of the den.

At Foxripple's arrival, the she-cat looked up from their grooming as they entered the den. "Foxripple, is that you?" She asks, squinting her eyes trying to see him. "Have you brought the mouse bile we asked? Hazelstep has been complaining about ticks, and I think Riverflight got some as well."

"Honestly Foxripple, I don't why you even bother helping us when you can easily ask some of the apprentices to do it for you." The blue-gray elder, Riverflight, commented. "But then again, you know what you're doing. I swear, apprentices are getting lazier and lazier as time goes on. They barely check to make sure they got it all now a days."

"It's my job to serve and care for all my Clanmates, Riverflight. I can't pass off my duties to an apprentice whenever I want. With the exception of my own, which I'll eventually get." Foxripple gently reminded. "Besides, while I take care of your ticks, you can meet the Clan's newest members." He stepped aside, revealing the four curious kits.

At the sound of kits, all four elders looked up. Even the dark tabby who was sleeping woke up to meet them. With four pairs of eyes looking at them, Robinkit shrunk back at all the attention they were getting and hid behind Hawkkit to avoid their gazes.

"Kits!" The silver she-cat purred and her eyes brightened at the sight of them.

"Lilykit and Seedkit are Shrewstar's kits, plus Hailkit." Foxripple explained as he introduced them. "While Hawkkit and Robinkit, both opened their eyes this morning, are Rowanwhisker's. It's their first time out in camp."

"Welcome youngsters." The dark tabby greeted them. "Come and tell us all about yourselves." He invited them, sweeping the kits forward with his tail.

"Welcome to the Clan, little ones." The she-cat meowed. "I'm Willowtail. And this-" She gestured her tail towards the dark tabby. "Is my mate, Hazelstep."

"You already know Riverflight." The black and white tom said. "And I am Badgerface." He said, swallowing the last of the crab.

"I know! Hazelstep, why don't you tell them your infamous stories? I'm sure they'll enjoy it." Willowtail suggested.

"What? You mean the legend about GoldenClan?" Hazelstep questioned. "I don't know. It's quite an old story, not sure they'll be interested in listening."

"What's GoldenClan?" Hawkkit asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Seedkit added.

"Please tell us!" Lilykit pleaded. "We'll be good and listen. Won't we?" She turned back to the others. Hawkkit, his brother and Seedkit all nodded eagerly.

Foxripple purred in amusement as he passed a bile-soaked moss over Riverflight's fur for ticks. "Stop teasing them, Hazelstep." He meowed. "Just go ahead and tell them."

Hazelstep chuckled. "Alright, just had to make sure they are eager first." He meowed. "Gather around, kits. Make yourselves comfortable and listen closely. The story that I'm about to tell you, wasn't always a myth; it was real." He began his telling the story. Hawkkit curled up between Lilykit and Robinkit, who was excited to hear the story as well; shedding his shy and scared personality to listen.

"A long time ago, and not very far from here, there existed a Clan; it was the very first Clan to have been ever created. Home to mighty warriors, direct descendants from our wild ancestors, they were known as GoldenClan." Hazelstep proceeded. "Long before ThunderClan, LionClan and even StoneClan, there was only GoldenClan. They were fearless, and bigger than most normal cats. Their territory is an island, shrouded in mist and the only way to get there is by crossing a twoleg bridge. But the bridge is not visible to most. It is said that only the worthy ones can reach the island of GoldenClan."

"But if there is a twoleg bridge connecting the island to us, don't the twolegs bother them?" Robinkit noted.

"Good question, young one." Hazelstep meowed. "The answer, is that these cats were said to have been so powerful and feral that they managed to scare off the twolegs of their territory."

"They scared off twolegs?" Hawkkit echoed in awe.

Hazelstep nodded. "And their Clan leader, whenever a new one comes to power they had to face a trial to find their familiar. If they didn't return in three days' time, they are unworthy of the position as leader and they step down, allowing the chance for StarClan to reveal the next Clan leader."

"What's a familiar?" Lilykit questioned.

"Well, according to legend, familiars are companions future leaders have to tame to prove their worth. They're normally huge beasts and animals. It could be from a swift rabbit, to a ferocious bear. And if the leader was successful in taming the beast, they are able to control it, even take them to battle against their enemies." Hazelstep explained.

Hawkkit and the others expressed astonishment as the story progressed. _Imagine if I tamed a wild beast! If I could, I would tame a fox or maybe a badger._

"But Hazelstep, what happened to them?" Robinkit asked. "You said in the beginning it's only a legend but it used to be true. So what happened?"

Hazelstep frowned and his eyes held a far off look to them. "I don't know." He admitted. "They used to visit other Clans, even StoneClan. But then their bridge closed off, and they distanced themselves from the rest."

"Were you there when it happened?" Seedkit asked.

"No. This is a tale my grandfather used to tell me, and I've been sharing this story with all of the new kits who come and visit us." Hazelstep murmured. "I've never seen this twoleg bridge around StoneClan territory, or any actual proof they existed. But my grandfather swears he knew them."

As Hazelstep finished telling his story, Robinkit yawns beside Hawkkit.

"Oh oh, seems like these little ones are tired. You better be getting them back to their mothers, Foxripple." Willowtail advised. "Robinkit is nearly sleeping upright, and Seedkit looks like he's about to fall over."

Hawkkit looks both ways and sees his brother's eyes slowly dropping before snapping back open, trying to remain awake. He suddenly realizes that his own legs are aching and his belly is rumbling with hunger. But Hawkkit didn't feel like leaving; he wants to learn more about GoldenClan.

"Thanks Foxripple." Riverflight meowed in gratitude as he curled up in his nest.

"Come on." Foxripple began to gently usher them out of the den.

"But wait, I want to know more!" Hawkkit objected.

"Don't worry, young one. Once you've rested you can always come back here anytime." Badgerface reassured. "I'm sure Hazelstep will be more than happy to tell you more stories."

"Visit us soon!" Hazelstep called.

Hawkkit stumbled as they crossed the clearing over to the nursery. Though his mind whirled and buzzed with questions, wanting to know more about the legends he was told, his paws were clumsy with fatigue and his eyelids keep dropping. He felt more than a little relieved when they finally arrived.

"Get some rest, young ones." Foxripple murmured as he nudged each of them into the den.

"Bye, Foxripple." Seedkit said in mid-yawn.

Stepping inside the nursery, they were greeted by their mothers. Brindlecloud purred and nuzzled each one at a time, while Sageflower gave a lick in between her kit's ears. Hawkkit noticed Hailkit curled up in her tail. He was glaring at Hawkkit with a sour expression on his face. _Did he say something to Sageflower? Or worse, what did he tell my mom?_

"How was your first day out?" Brindlecloud asked as Hawkkit snuggled down beside her and Robinkit.

"It was great." Hawkkit yawned.

"We saw everything." Robinkit added.

Brindlecloud purred. "I'm glad to hear it. But you have only seen the camp, there is still so much more for the two of you to see." Hawkkit looked up at her momentarily as she went on softly. "There is the forest, the ravine, the Big Pond, the cliffs; and even that is only StoneClan territory. There's even more beyond that."

"How much is there?" Hawkkit murmured sleepily, letting his eyelids close.

"A lot more." Brindlecloud replied.

As Hawkkit fell into a deep sleep, he imagined tall trees, a flowing river running down the hill and falling over a beautiful gorge, snowy mountains and cliffs, scorching hot deserts; all stretching far beyond the Clan's camp into an endless starry sky. And he could see all of it!


	4. Chapter 2

"GoldenClan, attack!"

Hailkit yowled as he burst out of the nursery and bounded across the camp. Hawkkit and his brother, Robinkit, and their friends, Lilykit and Seedkit, scurried after him.

Focusing his eyes, Hawkkit scanned the clearing; searching for an easy target. He spotted a leaf swaying gently to the ground, carried by the wind. Hawkkit grinned and unfocused his eyes. He raced, keeping his eyes trained on the falling leaf. He braced his legs, ready for the perfect moment to pounce. _I'll catch it before it touches the ground!_

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. Confused, Hawkkit abruptly halted in his tracks. The shadow passed over him momentarily; looking up, Hawkkit was amazed by the sight of his brother, high in the air as he swiftly snagged the leaf in his claws.

"I got it!" Robinkit yowled in triumph, as he landed on the ground. He raised his paw, showing off the leaf with glee.

Hawkkit frowned, disappointed over the fact that he caught his "prey". But he quickly ignored the feeling and replaced it with fondness. Hawkkit knows better than anyone how shy and insecure Robinkit can be, so he is happy he is able to succeed like this; even if it is a small trivial thing.

"That's great, Robinkit!" Hawkkit meowed with delight.

"Wow, Robinkit! You jumped so high!" Lilykit awed in wonder. "How did you manage it?"

Robinkit frowned and shrugged. "I just did it." He replied.

Hailkit rolled his eyes and scoffed from afar. "Anyone can jump that high." He hissed. Hawkkit grit his teeth in annoyance at his remark.

It's been over a moon since he first opened his eyes, and though Hailkit and him didn't get along back then; Hawkkit tried his damned best to give the boastful kit a chance for them to be friends. But as time went on he wasn't so sure he wanted to be friends with the likes of him. Not if he constantly made fun of his brother and keeps boasting how much of a great warrior he's going to be. The day Hailkit decides to be more charitable is the day Hawkkit will take a dive on the Big Pond.

"Can we get back to the game now?" Hailkit asked. "We are supposed to be a patrol of GoldenClan warriors fighting off an invasion, remember?"

Ever since Hazelstep told them about GoldenClan, Hawkkit and the others always came back to pay a visit to the elders; bringing them fresh-kill as offering, and begged him to tell more stories. Overtime the kits grew inspired by said stories, and here they are now; pretending to be legendary warriors of the ancient clan.

Getting his head back in their game, Hawkkit focused his eyes and targeted the bramble bush wall that surrounds the camp.

As he raced towards it, he saw from the corner of his eye as Lilykit pounced on a palm leaf that lay at the foot of one of the palm trees overhanging the camp's clearing. "I got a trespasser!" She squealed, stomping it repeatedly with tiny gray paws. "That'll teach you a lesson!"

Hawkkit leaped at a straying tendril from the camp wall; he accidentally got his paws tangled in the brambles, losing his balance he fell over. He jumped to his feet, turning around to glare at the tendril. "Only rogues would be so low to trip their adversary!" He growled, raking his claws across its leaves. "Take that!"

But the more he fought the bramble tendrils the more tangled up Hawkkit became. He wiggles and churned furiously, trying to escape its grasp on him to no avail. He contemplated calling the others to help him, but felt too ashamed to do so; Hailkit would laugh and make fun of him if he ever saw him in this situation. If he could just get Robinkit to notice him without attracting too much attention…

"Do you need any help, little one?"

Hawkkit looked up from his struggling at the sound of the soft voice beside him. Towering over him is a pretty blue-gray tabby she-cat, her blue eyes gentle as she gazed at him worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine." Hawkkit squeaked. He definitely doesn't need one of the warriors to help him out of this mess. He is bigger and stronger now; he'll be a warrior! And warriors don't need help.

"You sure?" She inquired. "You look pretty tangled up, and might need some help."

"I can get out of this any moment I want." Hawkkit insisted. "I'm a warrior!"

The she-cat purred and her whiskers twitched with amusement. Hawkkit felt himself flush with embarrassment. _Is she laughing at me?_

"Of course you are!" She purred. "But even warriors need help from others, you know." She pointed out. Leaning forward, she grasped his scruff in her teeth, pulling the tangles down with one claw she freed him and placed him neatly on the ground.

Hawkkit craned his neck back so he can gaze upwards at the she-cat. He stared at her striped pelt, thick and shiny against the sun light. She stared back at him curiously.

"Do you know who I am?" She questioned him gently. Hawkkit shook his head, feeling mildly ashamed for not knowing most members of his Clan. But then again, he is only one moon old after all. "I'm Swallowfeather; nice to meet you little one. You are one of Rowanwhisker's kits, right? Hawkkit, is it?"

"That's right!" Hawkkit nodded eagerly. "Are you one of the senior warriors?" He asks.

"You're correct." She nods. Hawkkit notices her gaze shift away from him to something else behind him. "I think your friends are waiting for you." She points out with a slight chuckle. Hawkkit turned his head and sees his brother with Lilykit, Seedkit and Hailkit all staring expectantly at him. "You should go; best not to keep them waiting for much longer." Swallowfeather nudged him towards them with her muzzle.

"Are you going out on a patrol?" Hawkkit asks, before she could turn away.

"Sort of. Today's task is a big deal for two of the Clan's apprentices today." She answered. She turned her head away and gazed towards the wide patch of reeds and fern on the far left side of the clearing. Slipping out of the apprentice's den entrance is the familiar shape of Haypaw. He made quick work to clean behind his ears before trotting over to Swallowfeather.

 _Swallowfeather must be his mentor!_ Hawkkit realized. He pricked his ears and flicked them backward when he heard the sound of paw steps approaching his position, and figured that it was his friends who grew curious and decided to join them.

"Ready to go?" Swallowfeather questions Haypaw. The apprentice nods eagerly in response.

"Are you going to your warrior assessment?" Lilykit questions curiously, taking notice of his eagerness.

"Yep!" Haypaw meows in excitement. "And if everything goes right, I will become a warrior today!"

"Aren't you nervous?" Robinkit asks worriedly.

Haypaw shakes his head. "Nah. I've been training hard for so many moons, I know there is no way for me to mess this up now." He meows.

"As soon as Rowanwhisker returns with Runningpaw from his assessment, then we may go." Swallowfeather speaks up, her gazed fixed in the camp's entrance.

"You mean our dad?" Hawkkit pipes up, sharing a glance with Robinkit. "He's coming soon?"

Swallowfeather nodded. Hawkkit directed his attention towards the camp entrance as well, excited to see his father's arrival. He pricked his ears, swiveling towards the entrance. He could hear the sound of leaves being crumpled and crunched under the weight of paws approaching the camp entrance. Focusing his eyes. Hawkkit saw beyond the gorse walls of the camp. He spotted a brown and white tabby tom cat with blue eyes, carrying a large bird in his jaws; and walking alongside him is a smaller cat, a brown tabby with amber eyes.

 _That must be Rowanwhisker!_ Hawkkit thought in excitement; focusing his eyes back to normal.

"Come on, we should leave them to it." Hailkit says, nudging his littermates away. "They'll be too busy with their father to play now; they can meet up with us later."

Lilykit looked back and forth between her brothers and Hawkkit with a worried glance. "Well, okay then." She mewed hesitantly. "Is it alright with you two if we go?" She questioned.

Robinkit nodded. "Go on ahead." He meowed reassuringly. Hawkkit nodded to her as well. Lilykit smiled and bounced after her littermates.

Hawkkit shared a glance with Robinkit. He puffed out his chest and lined his paws smartly in front of him. _Please let Rowanwhisker be proud of us!_ They've heard so many times from Brindlecloud how much of a great warrior their father is, how brave and skilled fighter and without a doubt, the best hunter in StoneClan. _Hopefully I can grow up to be just like him!_

This will be the first time they'll meet their father since they've opened their eyes. Hawkkit recognizes his scent whenever he came to visit them, but they were always asleep. Now they'll see him eye to eye.

Hawkkit felt Robinkit stiffen beside him as the gorse barrier in front of them began to tremble. Rowanwhisker, and who Hawkkit assumes to be Runningpaw, padded through the entrance with mouthfuls of prey.

"How are things out there?" Swallowfeather stepped up to him and asked. Rowanwhisker placed his prey down, so he can talk and turned to her.

"Just fine, it seems." He reported. "With this good weather, prey is running plentiful and are all out. I don't think it will be a problem for Haypaw's assessment."

Swallowfeather dipped her head in gratitude and moved towards the entrance, followed closely by Haypaw. She turned her head in Rowanwhisker's direction with an amused expression. "By the way, you have some little ones waiting to meet you." She purred teasingly with her whisker twitching before she bounded away into the gorse tunnel, disappearing from sight.

Rowanwhisker turned around and was surprised to see both his kits sitting upright, with their chests puffed up; trying to catch his gaze. A purr rumbled in his throat and a smile formed on his face at the sight of his kits looking up at him expectantly.

"Hello, little ones." Rowanwhisker purred. He bent down and touched noses with each of them; he stepped back to take in their appearance. Hawkkit did the same with him, despite having just seen him from far away, looking up close he realized how much in appearance they have in common. _I look just like a miniature version of him!_ With only the eyes being the main difference. _I got mother's eyes._

"Look at you two. It seemed like just yesterday I visited your mother in the nursery when you were first born." Rowanwhisker mused.

"Should I just carry this to the fresh-kill pile?" A voice spoke up, interrupting them. Hawkkit completely forgot that Runningpaw was there as well.

"Yes. And you may rest, if you wish." Rowanwhisker nodded in confirmation. Runningpaw dipped his head and carried his catch; padding away from them.

"Was it hard to catch that bird?" Hawkkit blurted curiously, remembering the rather large bird his father was carrying when he came into the camp.

"And what type was it?" Robinkit added.

"That was a seagull; very annoying and loud creatures that fly over the Big Pond." Rowanwhisker responded. "They aren't that hard to catch though. They are often too busy cleaning their own feathers and screeching to notice us, if you're stealthy enough that is."

"Meeting our kits, I see."

Hawkkit turned his head around and saw Brindlecloud standing there, gazing at the three of them with an affectionate gaze. Rowanwhisker padded forward and nuzzled his cheek to hers; a deep purr rumbling in their throats.

"How was hunting?" Brindlecloud prompted.

"It was fine. But I wasn't the one doing most of the hunting." Rowanwhisker replied sheepishly. "It was Runningpaw's assessment today, so I only had to observe him."

"He's becoming a warrior today?" Brindlecloud inquired in astonishment.

"He and Haypaw." Rowanwhisker added. "It was about time too; they worked long and hard for this, and they've earned it."

"They've certainly developed their skills over these past few moons." Brindlecloud noted, touching her mate's shoulder affectionately with the tip of her tail. "After all, you are a great mentor, and an excellent warrior."

"Will you be mentor to one of us?" Robinkit piped up, swishing his tail excitedly.

"As much as I would love to; Shrewstar doesn't like to pair up relatives together when it comes to mentorship." Rowanwhisker putted in gently, as if he was cautious as to not upset them. "But I am certain he'll choose good mentors for the both of you."

 _I wonder who my mentor will be…_

Hawkkit glanced around the clearing, focusing his eyes on all the warriors and analyzing them closely. All of them seem to be skilled warriors in their own right; and any of them could prove to be good mentors. Though Hawkkit doesn't know all of his Clanmates names yet, he can easily recognize them by the color of their pelt and the sound of their voices from far away. But there will be a time when he'll know all of them.

"I gotta go now. Shrewstar invited me to share prey with him and Russetheart, and I need to report on Runningpaw's assessment." Rowanwhisker meowed, turning to Brindlecloud He then looked back to his kits with an apologetic smile. "Sorry I couldn't spend more time with the two of you. But I'll make it up to you; perhaps some time later we can play a game? Would you like that?" He suggested.

Hawkkit perked up in glee. "Any game we want?" He squeaked in excitement. When Rowanwhisker gave an assuring smile and nodded in confirmation; Robinkit and Hawkkit bounced around the clearing in happiness. Rowanwhisker and Brindlecloud purred in amusement at their kits antics.

Rowanwhisker bid his mate and kits farewell, and trotted away from them to pick something of the fresh-kill pile. Hawkkit focused his eyes on him and saw his father pick a crab from the pile and head off into a secluded, distant corner of the clearing. Brindlecloud went back to the nursery, leaving Hawkkit and Robinkit behind.

Hawkkit swiveled his ears sideways to the left, hearing the bushes tremble as pawsteps padded through the gorse tunnel of the entrance.

"Look over there!" Hawkkit motioned his brother towards the tunnel. From the entrance a ginger tabby she-cat came bounding into the camp. Her dark red fur gleamed like fire in the sunlight and her dark stripes make her pelt stand out.

"That's Russetheart; the Clan deputy." Hawkkit heard Lilykit and her brothers approach them from behind.

"She must be coming back from a patrol most likely." Seedkit noted.

Following the deputy into the clearing there were three other cats. A white she-cat with black ears, walking closely alongside her is a small silver tabby she-cat; who Hawkkit deduced to be her apprentice. And the last cat to step into camp is a pale gray tom with darker flecks. So many cats, and he barely knew their names.

The five kits watch as the patrol scattered; with Russetheart padding across the clearing to join Rowanwhisker. They turned their heads towards the Deadtree. Out of the small opening under the dry tree, between its roots, a rather slim cat slipped out from the hole. A golden brown tabby with green eyes slipped out from underneath the Deadtree. He stopped, craning his ears and looking around the clearing with a calculating gaze.

"That's him." Hawkkit heard Lilykit's hushed whisper of awe under her breath. He glanced at her and noticed how wide her pale blue eyes were at the sight of her own father. "That's Shrewstar!"

Hawkkit glanced at her brothers to see their reaction. Hailkit is frozen with wide green eyes, staring at the Clan leader from the other side of the clearing with admiration. Seedkit on the other paw looked rather apprehensive. _Is he afraid of him?_ Hawkkit thought in confusion. _Maybe he's just as nervous to meet his own father, as Robinkit and I were to meet ours._

"Haven't you talked to your father yet?" Robinkit spoke the unanswered question, sensing the change within the group. "Doesn't he visit you in the nursery?"

"He's Clan leader; he has more important things in his mind." Hailkit replied; watching his father's movement as he made his way over to join Russetheart and Rowanwhisker.

"We want to meet him, but Sageflower always tells us to wait for the right time." Lilykit added.

Hawkkit frowned, feeling sympathy for the three cats; yes, even Hailkit. "But he's your father! Surely as Clan leader, Shrewstar can make up time to visit you sometimes?" He exclaimed. Before today, Hawkkit always wondered how his father was like. He would smell his scent and his voice whenever he visited them in the nursery, but he wanted to meet him face to face, and in the end he wasn't disappointed. He couldn't ask for a better dad.

"Either way, we can't go to him now." Hailkit hissed. "He's too busy talking to your father to pay any attention to us."

"Why don't you guys try and talk to him first thing at dawn?" Hawkkit suggested. "It's way too early to start any duties, and he'll be free to meet you."

"So, we should wake up early and wait for him to come out?" Seedkit pondered. "I guess that could work. But, what if he doesn't like us? And the reason why he hasn't come to meet us yet is because he doesn't care-"

"Don't say that!" Hailkit snapped, his fur bristling and fluffing up. "Shrewstar is an honorable leader; he wouldn't neglect his own kits. We'll meet him at dawn, and you'll see how much he cares for us. He's just busy running a clan."

Hawkkit could hear deep in Hailkit's voice the hint of doubt masked in his confident tone. _He isn't sure in what he's saying._ He realized. _Did even Hailkit doubt his own father's devotion to his family?_

Feeling the heavy tension between the three kits, Hawkkit shifted uncomfortably on his paws. He spotted a patch of fresh moss growing on a fallen tree trunk, and had an idea to switch the mood around. Skillfully he snagged a piece of moss with his claws and crunched up into a tiny ball. Hawkkit grinned as he aimed and batted the ball.

"Think fast!" Hawkkit shouted, batting the ball with one paw. It went flying towards Robinkit. He thought it would hit him, but somehow, Robinkit swiftly snagged the moss ball in his claws like a flash of lightning. This caught the attention of the others, as they stared in amazement.

"Sharp moves, Robinkit!" Lilykit meowed in awe, impressed with his reflexes.

Hailkit was quick to scoff and roll his eyes, however. "Big deal. Anyone can do that!"

Robinkit smirked and suddenly flung the moss ball, hurling in Hailkit's direction. He was caught off guard and the ball hit him lightly in the face. Lilykit burst into a fit of giggles, while Robinkit snorted with laughter, trying to hold it in at Hailkit's flabbergasted reaction. Hawkkit tried to bite down so he wouldn't laugh out loud, but a few snorts escaped him.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Hailkit protested; flushing with embarrassment.

"But you just said anyone could do it!" Seedkit pointed out in between the fits of giggling. "And Robinkit wasn't even paying attention when Hawkkit hurled the ball either."

Hailkit frowned but then it turned into a smirk. "I guess this means the ball is all mine then." He meowed; snagging the ball in is claws to display it. He saw the others expressions of shock and outrage, and smirked even more. "What? You want this? Come and get it then!"

At once, Hawkkit and the others hurled toward Hailkit to try and pry the ball away from him. Laughing and having fun for the rest of the day, their previous problems completely forgotten. Hawkkit could even put his dislike for Hailkit aside in order to keep his friends content. Even Robinkit seem to be more open now and not nearly as timid as he was before.

Hawkkit stopped in mid-game however, when his ears pricked at the sound of rustling leaves near the camp's entrance. Turning his attention away from the game, he focused his eyes and saw Swallowfeather arrive with Haypaw by her side; the two of them carrying plenty of fresh-kill in their jaws.

 _They are back from the assessment!_ Hawkkit realized. He focused his eyes to the sky and noted the sun nearly set over the horizon; diving behind the stone walls of the camp. He saw the two of them deposit their catch over to the pile before sharing a few words with Shrewstar. Curious to learn what they're talking about, Hawkkit pricked his ears and swiveled in their direction.

"So Haypaw qualifies?" Shrewstar prompted with a cool meow.

"He passed the assessment with ease." Swallowfeather reported, glancing back towards Haypaw with pride in her blue eyes. "He has more than proven himself worthy of earning his warrior name."

"Then it is agreed?" Shrewstar asked, shifting his gaze between the two mentors and his deputy. All of them nodded in confirmation. "Very well." The leader said before standing from his spot and walking away from them, followed closely by Russetheart just beside him.

"Hawkkit? Is everything okay?" Hawkkit snapped out of his view and unfocused his eyes back to normal when he heard Lilykit's quizzical mew beside him. "You just stopped playing out of nowhere."

"Runningpaw and Haypaw are becoming warriors now." Hawkkit explained to them. "Shrewstar is just about to start their warrior ceremony!"

"What? How do you know tha-"

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around beneath the Deadtree for a Clan meeting." Shrewstar's voice called from the very top of the tree. One by one, the cats leave their dens at their leaders call and food the clearing.

"Come on, let's go up at the front before the spots are taken, or else we won't see anything!" Lilykit exclaimed, already bouncing away to the ceremony.

"But we aren't old enough to catch our own prey!" Robinkit pointed out unsurely.

"No one will complain." Hawkkit reasoned, nudging his brother towards the crowd.

Hawkkit and Robinkit swerved through the crowd of cats until they've reached the very front. They met up with Lilykit and the others and sat beside them. Focusing his eyes, Hawkkit could see his father sitting beside Swallowfeather just to the right of the Deadtree. Among the crowd he spotted Brindlecloud sitting neatly with her tail curled in front of her, murmuring to Skyfang sitting next to her. The silver tabby queen's belly is an enormous bulge now; it won't be long until her kits are due.

Hawkkit unfocused his eyes as the talk died down among the crowd. Haypaw and Runningpaw were standing in the middle of the clearing, staring upwards at Shrewstar as he started the ceremony.

"I, Shrewstar, leader of StoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He announced; his voice loud and clear but calm and unwavering. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Runningpaw and Haypaw vowed simultaneously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Shrewstar went on; his gaze fixated on Runningpaw first. "Runningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Runningshade. StarClan honors your speed and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan."

Shrewstar jumped down from the top of the Deadtree to approach Runningshade. He bent his head forward and rested his nose to his head. Runningshade licked Shrewstar's shoulder in gratitude before they stepped away from each other. Shrewstar's attention shifted to Haypaw.

"Haypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Haystripe. StarClan honors your spirit and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan." Shrewstar announces, before resting his head on top of Haystripe's. In return, Haystripe bent forward and licked his leader's shoulder in gratitude.

"Runningshade! Haystripe! Runningshade! Haystripe!"

The clan began to chant loudly, cheering for their Clanmates new names. Hawkkit and the others shared amused glances, but weren't sure if they should join in on the chanting as well. But since they were all friends with Haystripe at least, and Runningshade was Rowanwhisker's apprentice it made sense for them to cheer as well.

"As it is tradition to our customs, the newly made warriors shall sit vigil for us tonight and guard the camp in silence while we rest." Shrewstar went on. "And with that, this meeting is over."

The crowd scattered; many of them going ahead and congratulate the newest warriors of the clan. Hawkkit and the others included.

Hawkkit watched Runningshade and Haystripe make their way to stand right in front of the camp's entrance. Sitting straight and staring ahead of them, without moving or uttering a single sound. Hawkkit stared at them with admiration; he held so much respect for them. Finally warriors.

There will be the day when it's his turn to sit vigil for his clan. Him and Robinkit, side by side; together. _I can't wait to start my training! But even more so, I can't wait to earn my warrior name!_


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How's it going? This is Flower1815 here, bringing you a new uptade to VofH. I have been getting a boost of criativity, and i started to write future chapters ahead of time, so from now on, until further notice, i'll keep updating this story every monday. Sincew it's the worst day of the week, might as well give you guys something to look forward to. So that's it, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! not a lot going on here, to be truthful, just a bit of character interaction and stablishment of relationship's. Just to keep the emotions strong for the story. See ya guys later! ;)**

Hawkkit turned and fidgeted in his sleep; pressing his paws against his ears to drown out all the noises around him. He's three moons old now, and around a moon ago, Skyfang gave birth to her litter of three kits, and ever since, the nursery has been more crowded than ever. And now Hawkkit can barely get any sleep with the sound of loud snoring ringing in his ears. _Why do I have to hear things so well?_ Hawkkit mentally cursed.

Over time, Hawkkit figured out that he was different from the rest. He would often point out to his brother and friends about something in the distance, which he can easily see clear as day; but they all just turned to him confused. Hailkit even accused him of lying, but thankfully the others simply shrugged and forgot all about it.

Seeing as he won't be getting any rest now, Hawkkit decided to open his eyes and give up on sleeping. He felt Robinkit's weight pressed against his spine, making him feel hot and squashed among the overcrowded nursery. A short fluffy tail strayed away from Skyfang's overfilled nest and was twitching against Hawkkit's muzzle; causing him to sneeze. He pawed it away from him grumpily.

Hawkkit stared around the nursery, his ears flicking occasionally at the sounds echoing around him. He whipped his head towards the nursery's entrance; focusing his eyes into the distance he spotted the orange glow rising in the horizon.

 _It's nearly dawn. I guess there is no reason for me to stay here if I won't go back to sleep._

Hawkkit got to his paws and stretched, yawning quietly. He glanced at Sageflower's nest, seeing his three friends all cuddled up and sound asleep without having to worry about constant noises. Lilykit, whose sleek, pale gray fur made her look much smaller in comparison to her brothers, stirred and pressed closer to her mother.

Trying not to wake anyone up, Hawkkit squeezed out of the nursery. He enjoyed waking up before everyone else to appreciate the quiet dawn and the beauty of the sunrise. The predawn sky stretched overhead, soft and golden as honey. Pricking his ears Hawkkit listened to the waves of the Big Pond lapping against the shore outside the camp; and the morning chirps of birds in their nests as they rise up to a brand new day.

Hawkkit's ears swiveled backward when he hears soft paw steps coming his way, light breathing, and a rapid thump of a heartbeat. Hawkkit smiled, knowing exactly who this was.

"Morning, Robinkit." Hawkkit greeted without turning to face him. He heard a light gasp of surprise.

"How did you know I was here?" Robinkit asked quizzically. "In fact, how did you know it was me?"

Hawkkit turned towards his littermate, who was frowning in disappointment, and shrugged. He turned back to face the sunrise; hearing Robinkit's soft pawsteps grow louder as he padded to sit beside him.

"Hawkkit, is all that true?" Robinkit hesitantly asked, his voice wavering.

Hawkkit turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean? What is it true?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"I notice how your ears prick and swivel at any sound you hear, no matter how muffle, quiet or distanced it is. And you claim see birds soaring high in the sky and even small animals walking through the forest outside the camp, even though none of us can." Robinkit murmured, explaining in a low tone as if he was afraid someone else may hear their conversation. "At first, I thought you were joking; maybe even pulling some kind of prank on the rest of us. But as time went on, I realized you were genuinely reacting to the things you see and hear. So is it true then? Can you really see and hear things extremely well?"

Hawkkit frowned and fidgeted his paws uncomfortably. _Should I tell him the truth?_ he pondered. He didn't want to seem different from others despite his gift, least of all his own brother. But then again, it's Robinkit. He can't simply lie to him, they have too much of a bond to lie to one another like this, and deserves to know the truth. _He would do the same if the situation was reversed._ He thought confidently, having total trust in his littermate.

"Yes. I really can do these things you said." Hawkkit answered. He focused his eyes on Robinkit's face, analyzing his expression. He was looking at him with intrigue and awe. _Better than disgust or hatred._

"Can you see beyond the camp's walls and into the forest right now?" Robinkit suggested. "What do you see out there?"

At his brother's command, Hawkkit focused his eyes and his vision zoomed into the forest. He could see the first streams of sunlight shining through the small gaps between the leaves of the trees, birds pecking at the ground in search of worms, bugs crawling around the leafy ground and fallen tree trunks, squirrels climbing down their trees to forage for nuts and berries, and the dew from leaves falling to the ground in small repetitive drops.

Hawkkit unfocused his eyes and turned back to Robinkit. "I see different animals walking around out there." He told him. "Squirrels, birds, mice, bugs. Basically everything."

"That sounds incredible." Robinkit echoed.

"Well, it is. Sort of." Hawkkit mumbled, earning a confused glance form his brother. Hawkkit sighed before explaining. "The trouble is not seeing, it's the hearing. I listen too well. Even in my sleep I'm still always hearing, and it gives me a headache after a while."

Robinkit frowned. "Is that why you are awake so early?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "In fact, I've noticed you've been waking up pretty early these past few days. I would always wake up and see you're not there anymore. Is that because of the headaches?"

Hawkkit nodded. "And also because I took a great liking in watching the sunrise." He added, his voice tinged with a hint of a joke, despite his rather tired tone.

"You can't keep going on like this, Hawkkit." Robinkit noted. "We're still just kits, but when we become apprentices you won't be able to go on without any sleep."

Hawkkit licked one of his paws. "Believe me Robinkit, if I could I would sleep. But the matter is that I can't with so many sounds around."

"I know. You could ask Foxripple for some cobwebs and put them in your ears to drown out the sound. That way you won't have to hear anything during the night." Robinkit suggested.

"That sounds like it could work." Hawkkit murmured in agreement. "But how am I going to explain to him why I need them for? He'll get suspicious."

"Or maybe, instead, you could use some of the moss from our nest." Robinkit meowed.

Hawkkit hummed, deep in thought. His ears swiveled and prick towards the elder's den where he heard shuffling coming from inside. Hazelstep was one of the first cats to wake. Focusing his eyes, Hawkkit could see the old cat moving among the shadows inside the den. He glanced toward the warriors' den at the other side of the clearing. Through the branches that sheltered the den, he recognized his father's broad shoulders slowly rising and falling in rhythm to his breathing as he slept.

 _It won't be long until the others wake up as well._ Hawkkit realized, shifting his gaze elsewhere.

At the base of the Deadtree, the lichen that draped over the entrance to Shrewstar's den shifted, And Hawkkit watched as the clan leader himself pushed his way out. Shrewstar paused and lifted his head to sniff the air.

Hawkkit felt a small smile stretch on his face at the sight of the leader. It wasn't until two moons ago when his friends were anxious to meet their father for the first time, and they advised them to go one morning and do it. The three kits did just that, and just like they've hoped, Shrewstar turned out to be a loving and caring father for them; he even apologized for not coming to see them sooner due to Clan business. Hawkkit's respect for StoneClan's leader just grew more after that.

Hawkkit turned his attention away when his ears flicked again. He sees Russetheart emerge from the warriors' den and meet Shrewstar at the base of the Deadtree. Their heads were bent down, murmuring quietly to each other. Hawkkit craned his ears towards them.

"For the dawn patrol get Lightningwillow to lead it, and she may bring Snowcreek, Cloverpaw, and Flintclaw along." Shrewstar instructed her.

"What about a hunting patrol?" Russetheart asks. "Should I send one out too?"

"Yes. Get Rowanwhisker to lead it, and send Condorleap, Sprucepaw, Swallowfeather, and Graytail to go along."

"What they're saying?" Hawkkit flicked his ears and snapped out of his attention at the sound of Robinkit's voice right beside him. Hawkkit shook his head.

"Nothing important." He told him. "They're just organizing patrols."

A long silence followed after that. The two kits sat in silence and watched the rising sun paint the sky orange and yellow, with tints of blue. "Want to play?" Robinkit suggested, breaking their silence.

And so, Hawkkit and Robinkit played together for the rest of the morning. Despite knowing about his gifts, Robinkit doesn't seem to mind it at all. But still, Hawkkit made him promise not to tell anyone about it. What would the rest of his Clanmates think if they ever find out about it? The two brothers pretended to be GoldenClan warriors, and played fight with each other. Later, when the sun was standing high in the sky, and the clan was fully awake and busy with activity, their friends finally came out to play with them.

By Sunhigh, the clearing was already warm and bright. Shrewstar and Sageflower sat beside the Deadtree, grooming each other. Hazelstep, Willowtail and Aspenbranch were sunning themselves on the smooth earth just outside the elders' den. Haystripe and Runningshade were sharing fresh-kill on a shady patch underneath a tall beech tree. And Sprucepaw was cleaning out the elders' den, while Cloverpaw cleaned out the nursery. Which brings the reason as to why all kits were playing together.

When Skyfang's litter was born, Hawkkit and his brother were excited at first to have new friends to play with. But after the first nights with constant mewling and fidgeting the excitement quickly were off. Lilykit, being the friendly kit that she was, always invited the three kits to play with them. Of course, Hawkkit would never consider bullying or casting them out of their games just because he isn't a big fan of them, but sometimes he wished it could go back to the good old days where he only had to worry about Hailkit.

The newest members of the Clan are Ivykit, Vinekit, and Mottlekit; two she-kits and a tom. Without a doubt, Mottlekit is the odd one out of the trio. His thick white and gray patched fur made him look chubby, even though that is not the case. Unlike his sisters, who are energetic and sharp-tongued, Mottlekit is more passive and even lazy at times; always opting to taking naps than going outside to play.

Ivykit is the worst one, in Hawkkit's opinion. Always deliberately going against what anyone says to her, even her own parents, causing arguments and seems to be constantly looking for a fight. She's a spoiled brat, and even worse than Hailkit.

And then there is Vinekit. In all honesty, Hawkkit isn't sure what to think of her. She's a strange one. He hears her mumbling to herself behind the nursery when no one else is around. He can't understand her strange mumblings, but seems like she's talking to someone. He never asks her so as to not make her uncomfortable, so he just keeps his mouth shut about it. As for her behavior and personality, it's a mix between her littermates. Vinekit can be relaxed and easygoing, but other times she can be sharp and spirited. Hawkkit likes her better than her sister, that's for sure. And Robinkit and her seem to get along just fine, so he doesn't complain.

Currently, the eight of them were playing squirrel. Lilykit was it, and she was chasing the rest of them around camp. She is in hot pursuit of Robinkit when he nimbly climbs up a tree to escape her. He made it pretty far and high before looking down at her, curious to see if she would go after him or not. Lilykit attempted to climb after him, but she kept sliding back down and her claws were leaving scratch marks on the bark. She gazed upwards at Robinkit with a frown.

"Well, I suppose were are playing "squirrel", so I can't really fault you for this." Lilykit sighed with a pout. "But you bet that I'll catch you once you get down from there!"

Lilykit turned away and went to chase after Hawkkit, catching him off guard. He ran away from her, while focusing his eyes to find any means of escape. His ears swiveled backward against the wind rushing past, ruffling his fur. He could hear Lilykit's pawsteps closely behind him, as well as the blood rushing to his ears in adrenaline.

Hawkkit made a sharp turn, jumping on a rock and leaping to get more speed and distance between him and Lilykit, racing towards the tree Robinkit was still perched on. He ignored the sounds of Lilykit's steps approaching him the best of his abilities, and solely focused on making it to the tree before getting caught.

The others must've sensed the idea as well, as Hailkit and Seedkit also climbed up the same tree and were staring down in anticipation. Hawkkit, preparing his haunches, leaped as high as he could; unsheathing his claws in mid-air and snagging them into the tree bark. He scrambled upward as fast as he could, while Lilykit attempt to catch him by jumping and nipping at his tail tip.

He was grabbed by the scruff and hauled up the branch by Robinkit and Seedkit. He looked down on Lilykit frowning below them.

"No fair" A voice yowled in outrage. Glancing a few tail-lengths behind Lilykit, Ivykit and her two siblings standing next to each other, glaring at Hawkkit and the others perched on the tree branch. "We can't climb that high! One of use is going to get caught for sure!"

"Yeah! Get down from there you cowards!" Vinekit growled.

"It's not our fault you didn't think of climbing to get away." Hailkit protested, his tail twitched in annoyance. "Besides, I believe you'll find the right motivation to manage it." He mewed with a devious smirk.

The three younger kits were caught by surprise when Lilykit pounce on them, and they scattered to get away. Lilykit pursued after Ivykit, hot on her hills. Ivykit raced towards the tree and attempted to do the same move Hawkkit previously used. But she couldn't grasp a strong hold on the tree bark and was slowly sliding down. She scrambled desperately, trying to climb up but then one of her claws twisted the wrong way and was torn off.

Ivykit yelped in pain; losing her hold on the tree she fell as Lilykit caught up to her. Hawkkit and the others climbed down the branch to analyze the damage, and her littermates rushed over to her.

"Ivykit, are you alright?" Lilykit worriedly asked, padding up to the injured young kit.

"No, I'm not alright!" Ivykit cried, holding up her injured paw. "I tore a claw off! And it hurts!"

"Here, let me take a look." Seedkit offered, padding closer to her. But Ivykit moved away from him.

"What do you know?" She questioned angrily. "You're not a medicine cat! You're just a kit, what do you even intend on doing?"

"I know a few things." Seedkit mumbled in defense, fidgeting his paws. "It could be nothing, but if it's serious you should go see Foxripple. Now let me see."

Hawkkit saw in Ivykit's expression that she wanted to argue, but one look from Hailkit kept her mouth shut; and she hesitantly extended her Injured paw out towards Seedkit to see. He gently sniffed her paw and touched the tip of his muzzle, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Good news, it's not bleeding nor was it torn off completely. It just chipped and splintered at the tip." Seedkit meowed. "So you won't have to worry about any infections. But, can you walk?" He asked.

Ivykit slowly placed her paw down and attempted to take a step forward. She limped and her eyes crunched up shut. "A little bit. But still hurts." She replied.

"Don't worry, it will pass." Seedkit gently meowed, touching Ivykit's shoulder with his tail tip. "Just go back to the nursery and rest; try not to move around too much, and you'll be fine."

"I'll go with you." Mottlekit offered. _Of course you will; you'll probably fall asleep as soon as you reach the nursery._ Hawkkit thought, rolling his eyes unimpressed. "You can lean on me if you want." He suggested, walking his injured, limping sister back towards the nursery.

"Wow, Seedkit, that was impressive!" Robinkit exclaimed. "How did you know her injury wasn't serious?" He asked curiously.

Seedkit's face flushed with the attention. "I-I've been watching Foxripple in his den from time to time." He responded nervously. "I've learned a little bit about his methods by simply observing him, and… well, I'm thinking of becoming a medicine cat. Perhaps. Maybe?" He uttered the last part quickly and crunched his eyes close, waiting for the reaction of others.

"That's great, Seedkit!" Hawkkit piped up, happy for his friend's decision. "I think you'll make a great medicine cat; you already know so much!"

"That sounds neat; it suits you, I think." Robinkit meowed.

"Being cooped up inside a den full of nasty, smelling herbs all day sounds kind of awful to me, personally." Vinekit squeaked. "But hey, if you like this sort of thing that's fine."

"My brother will be a medicine cat!" Lilykit exclaimed with glee. "You should really go for it, Seedkit, if that's what you really want to do!"

"I was hoping we could train together, Seedkit." Hailkit sighed. "But, if that's what you really want, I'll be there to support you through thick and thin."

Seedkit's face became even more flushed at the compliments and words of encouragement. "But what if Foxripple doesn't take me in? What if Shrewstar refuses to make me a medicine cat apprentice? What if he feels ashamed of me for not turning into a warrior?" He questioned worriedly.

"Are you kidding me, Seedkit? Foxripple would never refuse you as an apprentice." Hawkkit meowed.

"I think he could use some help around the den." Robinkit pointed out. "He has to attend to the whole clan all by himself. That's got to mean something."

"Exactly!"

"And don't worry about dad, he would be a fool to disapprove of your choice." Hailkit reassured his brother. "We'll tell him together, if that makes you feel better."

"Oh gee, thank you guys." Seedkit blushed furiously and hid his face behind his bushy tail.

Hawkkit giggled at his friend's bashful nature and silly look. Seeing Lilykit and even Hailkit be so open and reassuring towards their insecure brother feels so nice.

He glanced at his own brother, Robinkit. Their talk that morning really helped them grow closer towards each other; Hawkkit can't think of his life without Robinkit by his side to support him, and he'll definitely do the same for him. He trusts and confides in him, and when they become warriors they'll fight, side by side against all odds.

 _There is nothing better than having a littermate to stand by your side._ Hawkkit thought, smiling as he gazed at his brother on the corner of his eyes. Feeling his gaze on him, Robinkit met his stare and smiled back at him with a curt nod; as if he could hear what he was thinking and was confirming his thoughts.

 _Nothing will separate us._


	6. Chapter 4

"Let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather around beneath the Deadtree!"

Shrewstar's muffled call woke Hawkkit from his sleep. Blinking his eyes open, Hawkkit pawed the tufts of moss out of his ears. He's been doing this for a while now, gathering small amounts of moss to drown out the excessive noise as he sleeps. He quickly scramble to his paws. _A Clan meeting!_ Hawkkit thought in excitement. Robinkit must've heard the call as well; as he sat up from his nest, yawning and stretching.

Hawkkit glanced outside the nursery, seeing most of the cats already out and mingling about beneath the crooked, leafless tree.

Hawkkit turned towards Brindlecloud, her green eyes half-open as she stretched her head with pricked ears, hearing the Clan leader's call outside. "Can we go?" He mewed with pleading eyes.

Brindlecloud nodded wearily. "If you promise to behave yourselves." Her voice spoke softly, if a little raspy.

"We will!" Hawkkit promised, nodding eagerly.

Brindlecloud got up slowly to her paws with a sigh, and padded to the den entrance.

"Where's Sageflower?" Robinkit wondered.

Hawkkit craned his head around and noted the empty nest beside theirs. "The others are gone, too."

"I suspect they are already out in the clearing." Brindlecloud called to them over her shoulder as she squeezed through the gap in the brambles.

Hawkkit scrambled out after his mother, Robinkit following close behind him. The early morning sun shined brightly into the clearing from over the stone walls surrounding the camp. The Clan cats were filling the clearing, murmuring excitedly while Shrewstar gazed down at them from the very top of the Deadtree.

Sitting in the shadow of the twisted tree is Foxripple, standing in between of Aspenbranch and Lightningwillow. Focusing his eyes, Hawkkit spotted Rowanwhisker among the crowd, chatting with Swallowfeather. He tried to catch his father's eye, but he was deep in conversation with the blue-gray tabby sitting beside him.

The tangle of branches and reeds surrounding the secluded shady area of the elders' den quivered as Hazelstep, Willowtail and Riverflight filed out. Glancing back towards the nursey, he could see Skyfang in her nest with her kits curled up by her tail as they watched the meeting from the entrance.

"Hurry." Brindlecloud's raspy whisper in his ear snapped Hawkkit out of his focus. She nudged him and Robinkit past Cloverpaw and Sprucepaw, who were fidgeting around for the best position in the crowd.

"Here." Brindlecloud sat down behind Snowcreek and Flintclaw. "Now sit perfectly still and don't speak a word."

Hawkkit looked up, focusing his eyes on Shrewstar. The StoneClan leader's gaze was fixed down below with a proud glint in his eyes.

Hailkit, Lilykit and Seedkit were sitting beneath the Deadtree. The Clan had drawn back, leaving an empty space around them. _It's their apprentice ceremony!_ Hawkkit realized. Sageflower groomed each of them until their fur was slick and shiny; her blue eyes glowing with pride as Shrewstar began to address the rest of the Clan.

"My fellow Clanmates, we gather together to name three new apprentices. Please, come forward, you three." Shrewstar announced before beckoning them towards the centre with a flick of his tail. All eyes fixed on the three young cats, as they padded forward silently. "You have been with us for six moons now and have learned what it is to be a StoneClan cat. Today is the day you three will begin to learn what it is to be a StoneClan warrior."

Mews of approval rippled through the crowd as Shrewstar went on.

"Hailkit!"

When his name was called, Hailkit stepped forward, his green eyes raised to where Shrewstar was perched on, at the very top of the Deadtree. His eyes wide and his fur fluffing up a bit along his spine in excitement.

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Hailpaw." Shrewstar turned his gaze towards the crowd. "You will train him, Aspenbranch. Riverflight was your mentor once, and I hope you will pass on all the skills he taught you." Hawkkit tried to stand on his hind legs to look above the many heads in front of him among the crowd, trying to find Aspenbranch. Focusing his eyes, he saw at the head of the crowd, making his way towards the centre, the familiar shape of the speckled pale gray tom. He dipped his head and stepped forward to stand beside his new apprentice.

"Lilykit." Shrewstar went on. "Within you, I already see your mother's kind spirit shining in your eyes. From now on you'll be called Lilypaw, and I give you Lightningwillow as your mentor. Listen to her carefully because, though she may be young, she is clever enough to teach you when to use your kindness to defend your Clanmates."

Pleased murmurs spread through the Clan. The golden tabby warrior made her way towards Lilypaw at the centre. The two of them touched noses before sitting next to one another, facing the crowd. Hawkkit turned his gaze towards Seedkit, who was waiting for his turn anxiously at the edge of the clearing. _Will he get to be a medicine cat apprentice after all?_ Hawkkit wondered.

His unspoken question was answered soon after.

"Seedkit." Shrewstar announced.

Seedkit was taken by surprise and suddenly forgot to be nervous, as he stepped forward to stand at the centre. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Seedpaw." He went on.

"Foxripple." Shrewstar called out. With great surprise from the others, Foxripple padded forward and stopped in front of Seedpaw. "I know that I am putting my son in safe paws." Shrewstar meowed. "I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the strength and wisdom he'll need."

"I will teach him everything that I know." Foxripple promised. He bent his head forward, touching Seedpaw's muzzle with his.

"Hailpaw!" Sageflower's proud meow echoed throughout the clearing. "Lilypaw! Seedpaw!"

Soon the whole Clan joined in the chanting of their new apprentices; Hawkkit and Robinkit included. Though, Hawkkit couldn't help but utter Hailpaw's new name a tone lower than Lilypaw or Seedpaw.

As the crowd began to scatter and dissolve as the meeting came to a close, Hawkkit spotted Cloverpaw and Spruce weave their way towards the new apprentices. He pricked his ears in their direction to hear what they were saying.

"Congratulations you three." Cloverpaw mewed to the new apprentices. She fixed her gaze on Hailpaw and Lilypaw. "We've already made nests for the both of you."

"Yeah, using some of the moss from MY nest." Sprucepaw pointed out in annoyance. Cloverpaw batted her tail to the side of his face teasingly in response.

"Seedpaw!" Foxripple out to his newly made apprentice. Seedpaw excused himself away from the others and bounded off towards his mentor. They started to talk quietly to each other, although Hawkkit is sure he can hear Seedpaw's eager voice among the noisy crowd, as they walked off towards the medicine den.

Hawkkit felt a pang inside his chest. He was losing his denmates. "I wonder if Sageflower will miss their company?" Robinkit wondered, turning towards Brindlecloud.

"Yes." Brindlecloud answered softly. Hawkkit turned to face her, as he had never heard his mother sound so… weak? Her green eyes were glazed over with tiredness, and they seem to be glistening. _Is she crying?_ Hawkkit jumped in surprise when Brindlecloud went into a coughing fit, her nose running as she sniffed.

"Mother, are you alright?" Hawkkit asked worriedly. He'd never seen her like this before.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She attempted to answer before going into another coughing fit. Hawkkit glanced around the clearing, trying to catch anybody's eyes for help. He spotted his father walking away while chatting with a dark tabby cat, who Hawkkit recognised as Condorleap. He made eye contact with Rowanwhisker's blue gaze, silently pleading for him to approach them.

Rowanwhisker must've gotten the message as he nodded in his direction, excused himself away from Condorleap and raced across the clearing towards them.

"What's going on? Brindlecloud, are you okay?" Rowanwhisker began to ask as he approached them. He could hear his mate's coughs from a certain distance and became instantly worried for her.

"I'm fine, really. It's nothing." She croaked, her voice raspy as she tried to reassure him.

"I think it's best if you go and see Foxripple." Rowanwhisker suggested. "You don't look so good."

"it's just a little cough, nothing serious." Brindlecloud tried to reassure them, but Rowanwhisker was simply not convinced. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Serious or not, you should see Foxripple either way." He insisted, in a tone that made no room for further arguments.

"Very well." She sighed, giving in to his demands.

Slowly, Brindlecloud stalked off towards the medicine cat den on the other side of the clearing. Rowanwhisker followed closely beside her, glancing at her with worry and sympathy for what she must be enduring. Hawkkit exchanged glances with Robinkit; he's thinking the exact same thing. "We should make sure she's alright."

The two brothers nodded in agreement and rushed after their parents, squeezing through the gap of the reed secluded den. Slipping inside the den they arrived in the small clearing, just in time to see Foxripple check on their mother.

"Coughing fits, glistening eyes…" Foxripple mumbled as he looked over a stack of herbs., neatly divided into sections. "Certainly doesn't sound very serious."

"I told you so!" Brindlecloud meowed pointedly at Rowanwhisker, but burst into another coughing fit at the end.

"But, I still request that you spend a few days inside the medicine den." Foxripple continued. "I need to keep a close eye on your symptoms, to make sure it doesn't progress into something worse."

"Do you think it might be Whitecough?" Rowanwhisker questioned.

"There's a chance." Foxripple sighed in confirmation. "That's why I want to maintain her here until further notice."

"So, does that mean she won't be sleeping in the nursery with us anymore?" Hawkkit spoke up, feeling a sense of dread and grief wash over him at the same time. He never felt these things before, and it was a little overwhelming to say the least. The thought of his mother not being there beside them, lending them her warmth during the colder nights made his heart clutch painfully in his chest.

Rowanwhisker and Foxripple both turned towards them. "I'm afraid so." He murmured.

Hawkkit could hear Robinkit gasp lightly under his breath, and his heart beat speed up a little. It hurt, knowing they won't be sharing a nest with Brindlecloud anymore. But then again, in less than a moon, Robinkit and him will be moving to the apprentices' den, so they might as well get used to the feeling now.

"Uh, Rowanwhisker?" Foxripple's voice called out unexpectedly, snapping Hawkkit out of his thoughts. "Don't you think it's for you to talk with your sons about… well, you know." He suggested, nodding his head towards them as he guided Brindlecloud to a moss nest near the back of the den.

Hawkkit raised one eyebrow in confusion. _Talk? What is he talking about?_ He wondered.

Rowanwhisker glanced at them, his gaze softening but held a glimmer of uncertainty within them. "Sure. Though I would appreciate if you could lend me a paw in this subject matter." He meowed coolly.

"Of course, it will be just a moment, please." Says Foxripple, gently pushing Brindlecloud to lay down. "Seedpaw! Could you help me?" He called out.

Seedpaw came trotting from deep within the den. "What is it, Foxripple?" He asks eagerly.

"I need to go and do something; it won't be long. But I need you to watch over Brindlecloud for me while I'm gone." Foxripple meowed. "Give her some chickweed, it's a tall-stemmed plant over in that pile over there, to treat her. Can you do that for me?"

Seedpaw's green eyes shone with determination, and he nodded solemnly. "Leave it to me!" He stated.

"Good."

With a nod, Rowanwhisker ushered Hawkkit and Robinkit outside, Foxripple following behind. Hawkkit was still curious as to where they were going and what they want to talk about, but opted to wait and see where this goes.

They followed their father, as he guided them to a secluded area away from the rest of their Clanmates, in a small gap behind the medicine den. Hawkkit and Robinkit glanced around curiously before sitting down, facing the two bigger cats in front of them.

Rowanwhisker and Foxripple exchanged uneasy glances before sighing and settling down.

Robinkit gulped. "Are we in trouble?" He asks, wide eyed in fear.

Rowanwhisker shook his head. "No, nothing like that." He reassured them. Hawkkit and his brother breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you should just get straight to the point." Foxripple suggested. "They are already anxious as it is, might as well just tell them what's going on."

Hawkkit grew even more confused. _What are they talking about?_

Rowanwhisker sighed and nodded. "Listen, you two are nearly six moons old now, and I think it was about time I- we, told you the truth." He began speaking, in a soft tone but held some seriousness to it. Hawkkit grew apprehensive. "We know about your gifts."

Hawkkit instantly jumped to his paws, wide eyed in shock. He turned towards Robinkit, who seemed to be equally as shocked, but couldn't help but blurt out the question. "You told him?"

"No! I swear I didn't!" Robinkit protested.

"Kits, please! This isn't what it sounds like." Rowanwhisker meowed loud enough to gain their attention. "Robinkit told me nothing; we kept our eyes on the two of you and noticed your unusual behaviour ourselves."

"You can trust us, we won't judge you for your gifts and we won't tell anyone." Foxripple meowed gently.

"Wait, how did you know that I knew about Hawkkit's enhanced vision and hearing abilities?" Robinkit questioned.

"You have vision and hearing abilities?" Rowanwhisker gasped as he gazed at Hawkkit, who shrunk under his intense gaze in discomfort. He nodded slightly.

"We didn't know, actually." Foxripple answered. "We just knew that you two have special gifts, but we weren't exactly sure what they were."

Hawkkit took a full minute to process the information. _The two of us? But that would mean…_ He didn't finish his thought, as he glanced over at Robinkit. He felt so many emotions swell in his chest at once, and none of them good.

"Wait, what do you mean the two of us? Hawkkit's the only one with gifts." Robinkit pointed out anxiously.

"Robinkit, you may have not realized yet, but the signs are all there." Foxripple murmured gently, lifting Robinkit's chin with the tip of his tail. "You catch things in the air effortlessly, climb trees with ease, skilfully dodge moves during a play of fighting, never losing your balance; all qualities young kits at your age wouldn't be able to accomplish without any training. It's quite clear that you may have the power of agility."

Robinkit staggered back, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. "Agility?" He echoed.

"Is something wrong with us?" Hawkkit asks, his voice quivering a little. "Are we sick?"

"There's nothing wrong with either of you." Rowanwhisker tries to reassure them. "You're just special."

"Which is another way of saying that we are different." Robinkit hissed. "It just sounds a little nicer."

"Why are we like this? What did we do to receive these, gifts?" Hawkkit demanded.

Foxripple glanced at Rowanwhisker. He sighed and nodded, motioning for him to carry on. "We believe you two may have inherited these gifts from blood lineage." Foxripple murmured.

"Blood lineage? What does that mean?"

Rowanwhisker took a deep breath, Foxripple giving him a reassuring smile. "You're not the only ones with gifts here; I have my own powers too." He told them solemnly.

Hawkkit and Robinkit gasped simultaneously, looking at their father with shock in their faces. Mustering up his courage, Hawkkit was finally able to ask. "What is your special talent then?"

"I can see and sense the life force of other beings around me." He replied. "Which means, no matter where I am, I'll always be able to detect your presence. I won't be able to see things like rocks or bodies of water, but animals and plants I will sense it at any distance."

Hawkkit gaped up at him when a sudden realization hit him. "So, because you have powers, we were born with our own as well? Does that mean if we were to have kits in the future they would have talents as well?" He questioned.

"Most likely." Foxripple murmured.

"Now listen closely, the both of you. I know you two are scared but I don't want you to fear your abilities, or feel any different from the rest of your Clanmates." Rowanwhisker began to speak. "We have special talents no one else has and no matter how much we wish to be the opposite, we can't change this fact."

Hawkkit felt something stuck in his throat. It was odd, since he already knew about being different form the others due to his gift of sight and hearing, but he thought that maybe, overtime, other cats would reveal their own special talents. Like, everyone has their own unique ability or something. Now he finds out that not only his father but Robinkit as well have gifts too, and he is telling them that they are different from all the rest.

"These abilities that we share, they aren't common with the rest." Their father went on, his blue eyes flashing with sympathy for a brief moment before continuing. "If the other Clanmembers find out about our gifts, they won't be as welcoming or acceptable as Foxripple. We have been friends since at a very young age and i confided in him my secret, and never told anyone or judged me for it."

"Does mother know about it?" Robinkit asks, narrowing his eyes.

Rowanwhisker hesitated a moment longer, but answered eventually. "No, she doesn't."

"And if we didn't have these gifts you wouldn't be here telling us about it now, would you?" Robinkit growled unexpectedly. Hawkkit turned his head and saw the angry expression on his face, which was so unnatural for his brother since he is so much quieter than the rest and never seem to put too much of a fight before. "Admit it, would you have ever told us about your powers if we didn't have our own? Or would you have kept your little secret between the two of you?"

"Look, I know it sounds bad; believe me I know. But we don't have any other choice. Should we risk the trust of others with our secret we end up exposing ourselves and eventually the truth comes out for all. I knew I could trust Foxripple because we're friends; you trusted Robinkit with yours because you are brothers and rely on each other." Rowanwhisker explained.

"And yet, you couldn't trust your own mate with this?" Hawkkit argued, finally finding his voice and mustering up his courage to talk back.

Rowanwhisker visibly flinched, and Hawkkit felt a pang of regret inside of him. But he needed answers.

"Please, I know it's hard to understand now but one day soon you will. You can't use your powers in front of everybody; at the very least, don't show off. Your talents are easy to hide, but don't attracted unwanted attention to yourselves or others will get suspicious." He gazed at each of one them, his blue eyes glinting with sorrow.

"So what you're asking of us, is to hide a part or ourselves, out of fear of being shunned by the others?" Robinkit questioned, his voice calm and collected, but Hawkkit still detected the icy undertone laced in it. "Even if it means we could potentially benefit our Clan by using our gifts?"

Rowanwhisker nodded. "It's for your own good. Please, promise me you two won't display your powers so openly. You may use them, of course, they come in handy and I can't stop you from using them. But don't let anyone else figure out this secret. This is only between us. Do we have an agreement?"

Hawkkit turned to Robinkit. He was still mad that he hadn't told him about his talents, but he seemed genuinely surprised when Foxripple told him. _How couldn't he have known?_

"Well?"

Rowanwhisker prompted, waiting for their response. Hawkkit gulped. He's been using his gifts ever since he was born and nobody seemed to have figured out, yet. But then again, Robinkit suspected him, and both Foxripple and his father have been observing him long enough to figure it out. _What if someone else knows? It doesn't help that he used to point out things out of range to the others._

 _I need to be more careful when using my powers._ He thought. Hawkkit knows how brave and loyal his father is, so is kind of shocking to see him practically begging them not to expose themselves to others. As if he was afraid of something. But that still doesn't excuse the fact he hadn't told them of this before now.

Hawkkit sighed in defeat. "Deal."

Rowanwhisker turned his gaze to Robinkit, who was glaring at him with narrowed eyes. When he met his gaze, Robinkit turned his head away and glared at the ground instead. "Fine." He muttered.

Satisfied with their answer, Rowanwhisker nodded to Foxripple and stepped out into the clearing. Foxripple glanced at them sympathetically one final time before following him out, leaving the two brothers to remain there in silence. Hawkkit glanced at Robinkit uneasily through the corner of his eye.

"Don't give me that look." Robinkit muttered. "I know what you're thinking, and I assure you I had no idea. If I did, I would've told you. You know that, right?"

"How could you have not realized?" Hawkkit questioned quizzically. "Are you seriously telling me that after those tricks and moves you've done so many times, and not once you notice nobody else could do it as easily as you?"

"What about you then? You took a while to realize as well!" Robinkit argued.

"Yeah, but seeing and hearing things are a bit subtler in comparison to your agility." Hawkkit pointed out. "I thought for sure that everyone could do the exact same thing as me, but when I discovered the contrary, I stopped mentioning to the others." Hawkkit frowned, curling his tail around himself in attempts to gain some sort of comfort. "I just never imagined that we are the only odd ones in the Clan. Sure, now I know you and father have gifts as well, but we can't even use them without being afraid of getting discovered."

Next thing he knows, he felt a certain warmth press up close to him. Robinkit touched his ear tip with his muzzle affectionately. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm sorry for making you upset." He murmured.

"And I'm sorry for getting mad at you, I know you didn't mean it and you couldn't have known." Hawkkit apologized, his green eyes watering a bit. He sniffed and cleaned the water from his eyes away with a shaky paw.

"Listen, we may be different from the others, but we're still the same; you and i." Robinkit meowed. "We have an advantage over the others, and that will make us the best warriors StoneClan will ever see."

"Wait, are you suggesting that we use our powers for our own benefit?" Hawkkit gasped. _Did he forget the promised he just made?_

Robinkit tapped his chin lightly with the tip of his tail, gently signalling him to be quiet. "No, I am suggesting that we use our powers to benefit our Clan." He corrected. "Think about it; we were born with these powers for a reason, and we shouldn't waste them by doing nothing. Even if we have to limit our use, why not by serving our clan?"

"But, Rowanwhisker says that we shouldn't-"

"Come on Hawkkit, do you honestly believe that he doesn't use his powers when it most conveys?" Robinkit interrupted him. "Remember what the elders said about Rowanwhisker that one time? He is without a doubt, the best hunter in StoneClan. The only warrior that always brings back prey during Leaf-bare, when times are harsh and prey is scarcest. He's not a senior warrior, true, but that doesn't matter when it comes to pure skill. How do you think he manages that? He obviously uses his powers to find the prey hidden in the snow."

 _Robinkit does bring up a good point._ Hawkkit mused, but he was still unsure.

"What if we get found out?" Hawkkit prompted. "If Foxripple was able to discover our talents simply by observing us, don't you think other will get suspicious too?"

"We'll be more careful. If no one suspects Rowanwhisker of anything, then we shouldn't have this problem." Robinkit meowed. "Besides, Foxripple has to a certain extent a bit of knowledge about powers. The others don't. Even if they were to notice our talents, it's not like they will immediately think up of the possibility of powers. So I wouldn't worry."

"Not to mention that, once we're fully trained, no one will question it as they will mistake our talents for pure skill." Hawkkit pointed out.

"Exactly!"

"Okay! I'll do it!" Hawkkit exclaimed eagerly. "With my sight and hearing powers I will be able to detect prey, predators and rivals from anywhere!"

Robinkit chuckled. "And with my agility powers, i will dodge and attack my enemies effortlessly!" He meowed, placing his tail over Hawkkit's shoulder. "Hawkkit, you and I will change this place. For good."

"For the better?"

"Of course!"


	7. Chapter 5

Hawkkit awoke before dawn; this time though, it was not due to any noises bothering his sleep. The nursery was dark and cozy, warmed by his sleeping denmates. He lay in his nest, and pricked his ears as he listened to an owl calling from far away into the woods. He was too excited to go back to sleep. He'll becoming an apprentice today!

Hawkkit rolled over in his nest and stretched. Robinkit was still asleep beside him. Skyfang was snoring in the nest beside theirs, with her tail curled over her kits. Brindlecloud's nest smelled stale and cold, but her scent still lingered; even if faint. Hawkkit misses having her warmth next to him as he sleeps.

Hawkkit glanced further deep in the darkness of the nursery and spotted the form of a white she-cat sleeping peacefully; her gray ears twitching occasionally in her slumber. Snowcreek recently moved in the nursery Half-moon ago, after announcing that she is expecting Condorleap's kits. Since she was Cloverpaw's mentor, her duties had to be passed over to somebody else. Now, Russetheart took on her duties as mentor in her place.

Hawkkit stared out through the bramble entrance. He was mesmerized by the silver glow of the round moon, shining brightly as the constellation of Silverpelt gleamed across the dark sky.

By Sunhigh he and his brother would become warrior apprentices. _I wonder who my mentor will be?_ He wondered, his green gaze flicking momentarily towards the warrior's den. Hawkkit pictured himself running through the landscape's he saw so many times from a distance, going on patrols, hunting prey to feed his Clanmates, going out so see the shore of the Big Pond with his mentor and Robinkit by his side. His pelt bristled at the thought of learning battle and hunting techniques. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine StarClan, his warrior ancestors, watching over him as a full-fledged warrior of StoneClan, perhaps even leading his own apprentice through the same path as he; showing the territory, and teaching them fighting moves, as well as hunting strategies, demonstrating all the skills his mentor will teach him, wandering farther and farther into the darkening forest…

Hawkkit blinked open his eyes. Dawn was creeping up through the gap in the knotted bramble walls. _I must've fallen asleep without even realizing._ He glanced to his side and Robinkit was still asleep.

Hawkkit sat up and stretched.

"Awake already?" Snowcreek meowed. The white queen raised her head, her fur shining in the half-light of the semi-lit den.

"I'm too excited to sleep!" Hawkkit mewed quietly, so as to not wake up any of the others.

"You may go outside if you like." Snowcreek suggested. "The dawn patrol will be back before long. They might bring warm prey."

Squeezed in between Skyfang and her siblings, Vinekit wriggled around and stared at Hawkkit with round green eyes. "You won't be sleeping in the nursery anymore." She mewed. "After today, neither you or Robinkit will."

Hawkkit blinked at her. "No. Tonight Robinkit and I will be sleeping in the apprentices' den."

Mottlekit pushed away from his mother. "This stinks! I'd rather be in the apprentices' den with you and Hailpaw!"

"You will be soon." Hawkkit promised.

"Clearly, not soon enough!" Vinekit mewed. She reached out and caught Mottlekit's twitching tail between her white paws. "I can't wait to be a warrior."

Mottlekit flicked his tail away from her. "Will you come back and tell us what being an apprentice is like?"

"Of course." Hawkkit purred.

Vinekit and Mottlekit wriggled out of Skyfang's hold and scrambled out of the nest towards him.

"Bye, Hawkkit." Vinekit mewed, reaching up to push her silver tinged muzzle to his cheek.

Surprised by the kit's display of affection towards him, Hawkkit leaned in to her touch. "Goodbye, Vinekit." He mewed. She stepped back and turned towards Robinkit, still sound asleep. She crouched down beside him and whispered something in his ears. Hawkkit craned his ears to listen.

"Bye, Robinkit." She whispered, touching her muzzle to his cheek. "I'll miss you."

Hawkkit looked back at Mottlekit; he bent down and licked him between the ears. "Try to keep your sisters out of trouble; specially Ivykit." He shot a glance at the sleeping kit snoring soundly by her mother.

"I will!" Mottlekit promised.

Hawkkit turned towards Snowcreek and dipped his head to her. "Bye, Snowcreek. Will you please bid Skyfang farewell for me?"

"Of course." The white queen purred.

With a twinge of sadness in his gut, he turned away and squeezed out the nursery entrance.

The clearing sparkled with dew. Mist clouded in the bushes and clefts that ringed the base of the enclosing rock wall. Hawkkit stretched, first his forepaws, then his hind, arching his back and enjoying the fresh scents that the Big Pond washed up.

One of his ears twitched and pricked. He could hear rustling of leaves beyond the entrance of the camp, as pawsteps got louder; the dawn patrol was returning. Aspenbranch emerged from the camp's entrance with his apprentice, Hailpaw, and Haystripe trotting behind. Each one of them carried prey in their jaws.

Russetheart, who was sunning herself in a patch of grass just outside the elders' den, padded away to meet them as they dropped their catch; her dark pelt glistening in the sunlight. Hawkkit craned his ears to hear them.

"Everything clear?" He heard her ask.

"With this sunny weather and the forest fresh after the rainy days lately, prey is running plentiful." Aspenbranch reported. "Although we did find strange scents and pawprints near the pebble ravine."

Hawkkit focused his eyes and noticed Russetheart's ears prick wearily. "Was there any fresh-blood or prey remains laying around?" She asked. Aspenbranch shook his head. "Do you think these intruders pose as a problem then?"

Aspenbranch looked thoughtful. "Not really, I think they passed by our borders without noticing or were just passing through." He replied. "However, I do admit they seem to be making an effort in proving to us that they are there."

"You think this might be a sign of aggression?"

"Not necessarily." Aspenbranch corrected. "But it seems like they are trying to pass on some kind of message to us."

"Should we step up our patrols?" Haystripe suggested.

"We'll ignore it for now." Russetheart decided.

"Isn't that a decision for Shrewstar to make?" Hailpaw meowed.

Hawkkit gasped and held his breath. Russetheart looked sharply at the pale tabby apprentice; Hailpaw's eyes showed no signs of disrespect, but held a challenging gleam to them.

Russetheart nodded. "I'll speak to him about it, of course." She meowed. "But there's no point in getting alarmed and overreacting if these strangers haven't done anything to provoke us."

"But they crossed our borders!" Haystripe exclaimed.

"So? That could've meant anything." Russetheart pointed out. "If we catch them trespassing, we'll escort them back here for interrogation. But until they kill our prey or hurt any of our Clanmates, we shouldn't worry about them."

Haystripe looked like he wanted to argue, but wisely kept his mouth shut and casted his eyes downward. Russetheart turned back to Aspenbranch. "Did you refresh our boundary markers?"

Aspenbranch nodded.

Hawkkit snapped out of his trance when he felt another pelt brush his side. Robinkit had joined him.

"What's going on?" His brother mewed.

"The dawn patrol's reporting back." Hawkkit told him. The idea that there were intruders wandering around their territory so freely worried him, But Hawkkit reminded himself of Russetheart's words and he felt reassured. Surely no cat would deliberately trespass their borders without doing any harm if their intentions were hostile.

He glanced around the clearing. Runningshade, Graytail, and Flintclaw shared a seagull beside the Deadtree. Cloverpaw and Lilypaw were play fighting on the sandy patch outside their den. As he watched, the apprentices stopped and looked up at the Deadtree. Hawkkit followed their gaze, his paws pricking with anticipation.

Shrewstar was leaping up at the very top branch. Russetheart rushed to stand beneath him. Hawkkit's heart felt as if it flipped right over when Shrewstar called to the Clan: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Deadtree for a Clan gathering."

Hawkkit glanced at his brother. This was it! The moment when they would begin serving their Clan! From now on, they use their powers only to help out their Clan, whatever way necessary!

"Are you ready?" Hawkkit asks, his green eyes shining with excitement.

"Nope!" Robinkit purred, his blue eyes filled with thrill. "But let's do this anyway."

The two brothers nodded with determination and padded forward together to stand in the middle of the circle forming around the Deadtree. As they walked, Hawkkit caught Rowanwhisker's proud gaze from the crowd. He instantly looked away from him. Ever since he told them about his powers and made them promise not to use them, Hawkkit avoided his father at whatever chance he got. Robinkit even more so. They just don't feel comfortable around him after what took place between them.

He saw the elders slowly trail out the elders' den and sit in a row at the back. Cloverpaw, Lilypaw and Sprucepaw clustered together, whispering among themselves. Hailpaw sat beside them, but didn't join in on their conversation. He was staring at Hawkkit; his eyes following his every movement.

Way behind the crowd, Hawkkit focused his eyes upon the medicine den. Foxripple and Seedpaw slipped out and watched the ceremony just near the entrance; but he wasn't looking for them. Hawkkit focused his eyes further and spotted the familiar gray striped pelt of his mother, Brindlecloud, watching from within the den. Her condition worsened over time ever since she moved in. Foxripple said she's got Greencough. Hawkkit was worried for her, but at least she would be present in his apprentice ceremony.

Within moments, the whole Clan stood gathered around gazing at Shrewstar. Taking a deep breath, Hawkkit followed his brother and stood below the Deadtree, secretly hoping no one could see his legs trembling with anticipation.

Shrewstar fazed down upon them. "Hawkkit, Robinkit. You two have been with us for six moons. Today you will start your training." He announced, making Hawkkit puff his chest out proudly while Robinkit gazed down in embarrassment. "Your father has been loyal to StoneClan; being a brave warrior and a skillful hunter. May you both tread in his pawsteps."

"We'll do even better than him." Hawkkit heard Robinkit hiss under his breath. He bumped against his shoulder lightly, warning him not to make a sound.

He glanced back at Rowanwhisker through the corner of his eyes. He was watching them intently from the crowd, his blue eyes glowing with pride and gave a small reassuring smile. Hawkkit quickly averted his gaze away from him.

"Robinkit." Shrewstar's mew rang out in the cold dawn air as the sun began to turn the camp a rosy pink.

Robinkit lifted his muzzle.

"From this day forward you shall be known as Robinpaw."

As the newly named Robinpaw raised his chin up with determination, Shrewstar scanned the warriors watching from the crowd beneath the Deadtree. "Graytail." He called out.

The white and gray warrior looked sharply up at him, as though surprised. His amber eyes round as he padded forward, parting away from the rest of the crowd.

"You will mentor Robinpaw. He's you first apprentice, but I trust in your skills to train him to become a fine warrior."

Blinking, Graytail stepped forward and touched his muzzle to Robinpaw's head.

"Hawkkit." Shrewstar went on. "Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Swallowfeather."

Hawkpaw widened his eyes in amazement. Swallowfeather was to be his mentor! Hawkpaw remembers first meeting her when he was very young, and he grew to like the clever she-cat.

Making her way through the crowd, Hawkpaw spotted the blue-gray tabby warrior padding forward to stand by his side. Hawkpaw saw the friendly gleam in Swallowfeather's eyes, and decided he was very happy with the decision Shrewstar had made for him.

"Swallowfeather, you are an experienced warrior who has served your clan with loyalty and courage." Shrewstar continued. "You did a wonderful job in training Haystripe, and Flintclaw before him; and now I give you a new apprentice for you to train. May your skills shine through and teach Hawkpaw all your knowledge."

Swallowfeather nodded, taking a step forward and touching her muzzle to Hawkpaw's head.

"Hawkpaw! Robinpaw!"

As the Clan began to chant their new names, Hawkpaw looked around the clearing, feeling tall and great. At last he could begin to put his powers into good use.

Rowanwhisker gave them a small nod of approval. Hawkpaw wanted so much to just run up and press his muzzle against his. But his paws wouldn't move and he just stared back at him. He was still upset with him for keeping secrets from them.

"Can you believe it?" Robinpaw padded up to him, purring. "We're finally apprentices!"

Hawkpaw felt the tip of a bushy tail touch his shoulder. Glancing back, Hawkpaw followed the tail and found the owner to be Swallowfeather herself. Her blues eyes shining down at him.

"Why don't we go out for a tour of the territory?" Swallowfeather suggested when the noise had died down and the cats were beginning to drift away.

"Great!" Every hair in Hawkpaw's fur was prickling with excitement. "Let's go!"

But as he followed Swallowfeather across the camp towards the entrance, Hawkpaw suddenly remembered. "Wait!" He halted. "Before we leave, may I go speak to Brindlecloud? She's very sick and I'd like to see her."

Swallowfeather turned around, her blue eyes round with sympathy and understanding. "Of course." She meowed.

Hawkpaw dipped his head in gratitude and rushed off towards the medicine den. He spotted Robinpaw and his mentor, Graytail, heading off towards the camp entrance. Hawkpaw pondered over if he should call his brother over to visit their mother before going out; but he let it pass. He can tell him to visit Brindlecloud after he comes back.

Slipping inside the secluded area protected by reeds, Hawkpaw sees Seedpaw organizing a stack of herbs that he does not recognize; no sign of Foxripple however. Taking note of his presence, Seedpaw stopped to glance at him.

"Oh hello, Hawkpaw!" The medicine cat apprentice greeted him warmly. "Congratulations on your apprentice ceremony! Swallowfeather is one of the best warriors, so I've heard."

"Thanks. Uh, where is Foxripple?" He asks.

"He went out to gather more catmint, so it's just me in here." Seedpaw replies. "Anyways, is there anything I can do for you, Hawkpaw?"

Hawkpaw shakes his head. "Just came in to see Brindlecloud before going out."

Seedpaw nodded in understanding. "She'll be delighted to see you; a visit just might cheer her up." He meowed before flicking his tail towards the back of the den.

Hawkpaw dipped his head in gratitude and strode deeper within the den. He quickly spotted Brindlecloud's familiar gray striped pelt curled up over a moss nest. As he approached her, Brindlecloud's ears flicked at the sound of his pawsteps and lifted her head, turning around to look at him. Her green eyes are slightly faded and glossy, her nose running a little; she sniffed and a small smile formed upon her face at the sight of him.

Hawkpaw gulped and smiled. "Hey mom." He greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey sweetie, I'm still not feeling very good; but it's nothing serious." She croaked, her voice rather hoarse. "I'm so proud of you; and Robinpaw of course. You're finally apprentices, and Shrewstar has chosen good mentors for the both of you."

"You'll get better, you'll see. Before you even know it, you will be back in the warriors' den and going out on patrols." Hawkpaw meowed.

Brindlecloud gave off a weak chuckle. "It would be good to run into the forest again; with the two of you and Rowanwhisker."

Hawkpaw stiffened, trying hard not to flinch or give away any physical reaction at the sound of his father's name. _If only I could tell her._ He wished. But he can't. He made a promise.

"You should go; I'm just delaying your training." Brindlecloud murmured, glancing over Hawkpaw's shoulder and seeing Swallowfeather patiently waiting for him just outside the medicine den.

Hawkpaw followed her gaze and looked back at her, hesitant to leave her. "Are you sure?"

Brindlecloud nodded and smiled reassuringly. "It's fine, Hawkpaw. You can go; I will still be here when you return. Go out and see the world."

Hawkpaw smiled. He wanted so much to press himself closer to her; to feel her warmth again and smell her familiar scent. He of course, reframed from doing so as Foxripple had already warned him countless times visiting her before to keep his distance as Greencough could be contagious.

"When I come back, I'll tell you all about the things I saw; and I'll bring Robinpaw too." Hawkpaw vowed softly.

Bidding his mother farewell, Hawkpaw turned to leave the den, passing by Seedpaw once again. Strangely enough, he would not meet his gaze this time; even avoiding him it seems. Hawkpaw is confused by his sudden change in behavior, but didn't have time to duel in it as he reached Swallowfeather by the entrance.

"Ready to go?" She inquired.

"Yes."

"Then we're off."

Hawkpaw bounded after Swallowfeather as she guided him towards the camp entrance. His heart beat accelerated in anticipation, his paws prickling with excitement at the thought of finally stepping on the grounds beyond camp walls. Of course, he has already seen what's awaiting him on the others side of the gorse and reed tunnel; but it's the thought that counts.

Heartbeats later, he stood outside the camp for the very first time. There were plenty of tall trees standing all around them. Focusing his eyes, he saw that the stretch of trees doesn't go very far, as it ends near a steep hill covered in green, fresh grass and purple flowers blooming in the sunlight. On the right side of the hill, there is a Cliffside where gives off a direct view of the Big Pond; waves lapping at the shore below.

Not wishing to spoil the rest of the trip further, Hawkpaw unfocused his eyes and concentrated on Swallowfeather, as she guided him deep within the woods.

"Come on. We'll go this way." She called to him up ahead, noticing him lingering behind.

Hawkpaw quickly raced after and fell in step with her. They trekked through the woods in silence, while Hawkpaw pricked his ears at the sounds of birds and small creatures scattering through the leaves.

"We are currently walking in, what we call, the Birchwoods." Swallowfeather explained. "It's shady and dark in here, the ground protected from the sunlight by the cover of the tree leaves. Prey can be found around here, but since it's so close to our camp we widen our hunting grounds."

Hawkpaw nodded, eagerly listening to everything she has to say.

They reached the end of the Birchwoods into the open grounds. Sunlight nearly blinded Hawkpaw, stepping out from the shadows of the trees. He blinked his eyes against the glare of the sun and saw himself standing on top of the hill.

"Don't stand too close to the edge." Swallowfeather warned. "The ground may give away and you can take a nasty fall."

Hawkpaw nodded but rolled his eyes. _Of course! Does she think I'm mouse-brained?_

Silently, Hawkpaw followed Swallowfeather down the hill. Occasionally, he would glance at the Big Pond's waves lapping up at the sand and pebbly shore. The sound of the white foam of the water bubbling up as it curls around the small, little stones before retreating back made Hawkpaw's ears flick and prick.

His ears swiveled backward at the distinct sound of many pawsteps pounding through the woods from behind them. Turning his head around, Hawkpaw focused his eyes, zooming in the Birchwoods. He caught the sight of movement among the trees, but it was no animal. Instead, he saw a StoneClan patrol leaving the camp. To his surprise, Shrewstar is the one leading the patrol, with Flintclaw and Runningshade.

Hawkpaw zoomed in with his vision to get a good look on their faces. _Odd._ He thought as he noticed their worried expressions. _What has gotten them so nervous?_ He wondered. Hawkpaw remembered then about the dawn patrol's report that morning to Russetheart, about possible intruders in the area. _Maybe Shrewstar wants to see it for himself._

"Hawkpaw, is everything alright?" Swallowfeather's call made him snap out of his sight. "You keep getting distracted quite easily, and I would appreciate if you could start paying attention."

 _Oh no, I'm attracting suspicion. I need to stop using my powers for now._ Hawkpaw thought in distress.

"Sorry! I was just, uh, I thought I saw something moving in the Big Pond." Hawkpaw quickly thought up of an excuse to his constant distractions.

He saw her stripped tail flick impatiently. "Must've been a fish of some kind. Now, if you can refrain yourself from any further distractions, we can carry on with the tour of the territory."

Hawkpaw flushed in embarrassment. First day as an apprentice, and he already managed to mess things up for himself. No wanting to irritate her further, Hawkpaw raced to catch up with her.

They came to the edge of the hill and padded through another belt of woods. The trees grew more luscious around this area, many different kinds of plants bloomed and a few moss covered stones peeked from the ground.

Hawkpaw sniffed the air. He felt proud that the StoneClan scent was so strong in the area. It keeps reminding him that despite being this far away from camp, he's still home.

"Over here." Swallowfeather continued on. "Is the Auburn forest. Although most of the prey we catch is always near the Big Pond, this is the most plentiful place to find prey in."

Hawkpaw watched his surroundings for a little while. The vibrant orange and brown colors of the leaves, as Greenleaf comes close to an end and Leaf-fall is just around the corner, give the forest a warm and rather cozy look. As Swallowfeather moved on again, Hawkpaw couldn't help but stare off into the distance and wonder where his brother could be now. He didn't use his powers to figure that one out, for once, he opted to remain not knowing than be distracted once again.

He followed Swallowfeather to the other side of the forest. When they came to the edge of the tree line Hawkpaw stumbled to a halt. In front of him lay a narrow, steep ravine of pebbles, gravel and sand. The ravine stretched all the way over to the shore, with the Big Pond's water lapping up at the base. Each side of the ravine is steep, and is quite far from the ground.

"What is this place?" Hawkpaw gasped in astonishment as Swallowfeather jumped down onto the ravine.

"This is the Pebble Ravine. When the shore is down, like now, it's a good place to hunt for crabs, clamps, minnows and other things." She explained. "But I must warn you; never hunt here at night or during a storm. This ravine floods with water quickly and it's rather difficult to jump back out, you risk drowning out here. It's okay to jump down now, it's safe."

He rocked his haunches and jumped down. Wind roared in his ears as it swept through the ravine, ruffling his fur. A shiver rippled along his spine with the chilling cold of the breeze. The rocky pebble floor poked his paw pads, but not enough to hurt, but it did make uncomfortable to walk around.

"Is there more of our territory beyond the ravine?" Hawkpaw asks curiously.

"Just a few yards of woods from here; our borders stretch all the way to a huge, twisted willow tree near the Cliffside. If you pass that tree, you'll officially leave StoneClan territory." She responded. "There is more to our territory on the opposite way we walked through, but I can show you the rest of it tomorrow. You must be tired from walking so far."

Hawkpaw wanted to argue, but he had to admit that his paws indeed ache from walking so much. Now he wants nothing more than to go back to camp and simply collapse on top of his nest. Excitement pricked him when he remembered where he'll be sleeping that night. His first night as an apprentice.

Suddenly, above the loud sound of roaring wind in his ears, Hawkpaw detected the sound of hurried pawsteps coming their way. He stiffened. Could it be the trespassers?

Bursting through the undergrowth at the top of the ravine, was Sprucepaw. He was wide eyed and panting heavily as he attempted to gain back his breath.

"Sprucepaw? What are you doing out here?" Swallowfeather questioned. "Is something wrong? Where is Condorleap?"

Instead of answering her, Sprucepaw shook his head and his blue gaze fixated on Hawkpaw. The intensity of his gaze made another shiver ripple through his spine and his fur bristled along his back in alarm.

"Hawkpaw, I was ordered to come and fetch you!" He cried. "You need to come back to camp. Now!"

"W-why? What's wrong?" His voice wavered.

"It's Brindlecloud. She's gotten worse."


	8. Chapter 6

Hawkpaw's breath hitched, his heart stopping and clutching in his chest. Time seemed to stop and become a blur around him. Though the feeling seemed to have last for a while, it was in reality, just a short moment. He quickly gained back his bearings and raced off into the forest, running as fast as he can back to camp.

As he bounded through the forest and uphill, Hawkpaw could only hear his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, blood rushing in his ears and the wind sweeping against him. He was so overwhelmed by the noises, not to mention the worry and panic for his dear mother, that he was genuinely taken by surprise when Swallowfeather spoke from beside him.

"What is her condition? What did Foxripple say?"

 _I didn't even realize how close she has gotten…_ Hawkpaw noted, but didn't think too much of it as there are more important thing at the moment.

This time, he heard Sprucepaw running alongside them as he caught up. "I'm not exactly sure what happened; was just about to leave for a training session with Condorleap when we heard loud coughs and wails coming from the medicine den." He explained hurriedly. "Next thing we know, Foxripple yowled that Brindlecloud was too sick, and Shrewstar ordered me to come and fetch you. It was all so sudden!"

Hawkpaw grew even more anxious at the news. Then he remembered: "What about Robinpaw?! Shouldn't he be told as well?" If it were even possible, he panicked further. He visited Brindlecloud that morning; and as sad as the thought is, but if they were to lose her at least Hawkpaw managed to speak to her one last time. Robinpaw didn't have that chance yet.

But his worry lessened considerably when Sprucepaw spoke next. "Lilypaw was sent to fetch him; he and Graytail must already be in camp by now!"

If they continued to talk after that, Hawkpaw wouldn't know; he blocked off all noise and focused only in getting to camp as fast as he can. He raced uphill and reached the edge of Birchwoods. At this point he was panting heavily; trying to catch his breath, heart racing, tired with fatigue and his paws were aching. But still he pressed forward.

At last, Hawkpaw could see the camp's walls ahead of him and he sped up his pace. The gorse and reed barrier came into view and the tiny opening of the entrance. Hawkpaw quickly slipped inside, not caring about the scratches he earned from the tiny sticks and branches poking at him from the sides. He burst through the entrance and into the camp. All cats were out and mingling around the clearing. They were murmuring quietly to each other, shooting worried glances towards the medicine den. Hawkpaw didn't have time to prick his ears and listen in their conversations. He simply made his way through the crowd, weaving between the cats and rushed towards the medicine den.

He spotted Robinpaw already there by the entrance, standing next to Rowanwhisker who's speaking with Foxripple. Their faces are cast downward and solemn, as they talked quietly to each other.

Rowanwhisker took notice of his arrival, and he glanced up from his conversation. "Hawkpaw! I'm so glad you could make it." He sighed in relief.

Hawkpaw would have felt uncomfortable talking with Rowanwhisker after what had occurred between the two of them and Robinpaw, but now was really not the time to avoid or ignore his own father.

He turned his gaze to his brother, who was leaning over Brindlecloud, talking and murmuring quietly in her ear. Brindlecloud's eyes were barely open but Hawkpaw could see her glazed over orbs, her nose running and stuffy, and her breathing is irregular and raspy, as if she was struggling to do so. Robinpaw caught his gaze, blue eyes deep with sadness and worry. Hawkpaw padded to stand by his side and looked over to their mother.

"Brindlecloud?" He called out quietly.

She turned her head in his direction, trying hard to keep her eyes open and catch a glance at him. "Hawkpaw? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." He gulped, swallowing a wave of emotion stuck down his throat.

"I'm so glad I got the chance to see you again."

Before Hawkpaw got a chance to reply to her comment, he heard his Clanmates murmurings grow spontaneously louder. He was momentarily distracted by their sudden behaviour and saw them gather and crowd around the camp's entrance. _Are we being invaded?_

Hawkpaw focused his eyes and saw beyond the crowd. Shrewstar and his, small patrol consisting of Flintclaw and Runningshade, returning. He recalled seeing them leave the camp a while back, but at the time he thought they going out hunting, or checking out the trespasser's tracks the dawn patrol had found that morning. But Sprucepaw was ordered by Shrewstar himself to come and fetch him, and that wasn't long after seeing the patrol leave. So where did they go?

His question was soon answered; Shrewstar part his way from the crowd and padded hurriedly towards Foxripple.

"Did you find chickweed?" The medicine cat prompted, his voice tinged with worry.

Shrewstar's face was grim and solemn, as he shook his head. "There is nothing left. We searched the whole area for even the smallest patch, but there was none available."

"Chickweed? Why are you using chickweed?" Rowanwhisker spoke up from the side. Hawkpaw noted in his voice various emotions leaking through: Worry, desperation, confusion, and a slight twinge of anger as well. "Isn't the best herb for greencough catmint? Explain!" He barked, his blue eyed glare shifting between Foxripple and Shrewstar. Hawkpaw flinched form his outburst. He'd never seen his father react this way before.

He heard Foxripple sigh, his head turning to face his long-time friend. "When it wasn't so serious, I was using only chickweed." He began to explain; his voice quiet and mournful. "When Brindlecloud began to get worse, however, I started to give her catmint. But she would react violently ill whenever I gave her some. Her fever would worsen and she would vomit out the catmint I gave her."

"Why? Why does this sort of thing happen?"

Foxripple gently touched his tail-tip to Rowanwhisker's shoulder in a comforting manner, as his eyes held sympathy in them. "My friend, Brindlecloud is allergic to catmint." He spoke. "I had to resort to using only Chickweed; but with her sickness getting progressively worse, chickweed isn't strong enough to cure it and since she can't have any catmint, I'm afraid there isn't much more I can do for her now."

Rowanwhisker stepped back, flinching from his touch. "You mean… she? Is Brindlecloud?" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Foxripple's solemn and regretful face told him everything he needed to know. "Why didn't you say so before now? Don't you think I should be notified in the current state of my mate?" He demanded.

Foxripple flinched, adverting his gaze and looking down to the ground; as if he was too afraid to look up at Rowanwhisker. Shrewstar stepped in between the two of them, stopping the situation from escalating further.

"I understand your sorrow and frustration, Rowanwhisker. But Foxripple has the wellbeing of the Clan as his first best interest, I'm sure he had his reasons." Shrewstar murmured. "But whether he had told you or not, the current situation still remains." He said the last part quietly, casting his gaze downwards with a sorrowful expression.

Hawkpaw looked back and forth between the three of them. The murmuring crowd advancing from behind them grew louder, and he couldn't focus on a single conversation and hear what they were saying with so many voices at once. He was so confused.

"What do you mean?" Hawkpaw decided to speak up, attracting their attention towards him. "What's going to happen to Brindlecloud?" He demanded.

Rowanwhisker's gaze softened once his sight met his. To Hawkpaw's confusion, they were watering up. _Why?_ He wondered. Rowanwhisker opened his mouth, only to quickly shut it again; words stuck in his throat it seems. Shrewstar sighed, stepping forward.

"Be brave, little ones." He murmured, glancing down at Hawkpaw and Robinpaw with a sympathetic gaze. "We have to accept that it's time for your mother to walk with StarClan."

"No!" Hawkpaw wailed. "She can't leave us!"

Hawkpaw felt grief take over him. Shock and terror at the reality of losing their mother gripped his heart hard in cold, sharp claws. He felt as if the very ground beneath him was crumbling away and he was left standing on nothing. "How can I move on without Brindlecloud?"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do for her now." Shrewstar moved his tail to touch Hawkpaw's ear with its tip.

Hawkpaw switched his gaze over to his father once more. He could see the desperate anxiety within Rowanwhisker's eyes. _The idea of losing your mate in such a way, and be completely helpless to stop it._ For once in a long while, he felt sorry for his father.

"We'll leave you be." Shrewstar cleared his throat. "I'm very sorry, but you must bid your mother goodbye."

Hawkpaw quickly turned back to the medicine den. Robinpaw has his muzzle buried deep into Brindlecloud's fur, sniffling as tears run down his face. He glanced at him with sad blue eyes when he came in.

Hawkpaw felt as though his pelt were on fire as he drew closer to his sick mother. The air around them is thick and heavy with foreboding feeling. He felt his eyes glistening and tears began to crowd around his eyes until making a trail down his face. He sniffed, pressing his muzzle to his mother's shoulder; trying to enjoy her warmth for the final time.

He felt a tongue rasp against his cheek comfortingly, drawing his attention to Brindlecloud. Her glazed green eyes and weak smile greeted him, and he felt even more tears wheeling up in his eyes. She licked his tears away.

Sweethearts, please don't cry for me." She pleaded in a raspy voice, looking back and forth between Hawkpaw and Robinpaw. "You know how I am whenever I see either of you sad."

"We can't help it." Robinpaw cried beside Hawkpaw. "You're dying, and we'll never see you again!"

"Yes, you will." She reassured them softly. "In a little while, I'll join our warrior ancestors in StarClan. From up there, I will always keep watching over both of you."

Brindlecloud went into a coughing fit before she could finish her sentence.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk." Hawkpaw urged her. Although this was most likely the last chance he has to speak with her, he doesn't want to make her suffer more than she already is by talking.

Brindlecloud shook her head and raised her eyes at him. He felt an understanding then. She doesn't have much longer, and she cares not if it's a struggle to speak; she needs to say what she wants before it's too late.

"I'm so proud that I got the chance to see your apprentice ceremony; although I wished I could be there when you would become warriors, I'll be watching that moment happen with deep pride for the great warriors you'll turn out to be from StarClan." She went on. Her voice faint and uneven. A shudder passed through her body, and she stopped speaking for a moment. "Though I may be gone, never forget that I will always be with you, no matter what. You won't be able to see me, but don't doubt that I'm standing by your side."

"How will we know that you're with us?" Robinpaw murmured quietly, a shudder running through his body from crying so much.

Brindlecloud curled her tail around the two of them. "Whenever you feel the breeze ruffle your fur and tingle your whiskers; know that I'll be standing right beside you." She rasped. "Please, promise me that, no matter what happens, you will always remain the same and be true to yourselves. Don't give in to anger or grief; it will only lead to more suffering and it won't do either of you any good."

Hawkpaw and Robinpaw exchanged a curious look. _What a strange thing to promise in a time like this._ Hawkpaw couldn't help but think. Regardless, he bent his head to lick his mother's fur. "We promise, Brindlecloud." He murmured, glancing back at Robinpaw at the corner of his eye. _Right?_ He prompted silently.

"We promise." Robinpaw echoed, giving her an affectionate lick as well between her ears.

Weak as she is, Brindlecloud began to purr with delight. Hawkpaw could almost forget the reality of the moment and purr in amusement at the sight. But he refrained from doing so, reminding himself the seriousness of the situation.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her eyes closing and her breathing becoming fast and shallow.

"No!" Hawkpaw protested anxiously. He crouched beside her and pressed his muzzle against hers. "Brindlecloud, wake up! Don't go! Don't leave us yet – please, mother, don't go!"

Robinpaw crouched beside him, mimicking his actions. "Mother, please don't leave us." He begged.

"I must." He heard her whisper faintly. "This was my last battle." She was panting in her efforts to speak.

"Mother…" Hawkpaw's voice shook with the pain of parting, his heart clutching even harder in his chest.

Brindlecloud's eyes flickered open again, fixing her green gaze on them. For a heartbeat, Hawkpaw thought he could already see the shimmer of StarClan in her eyes. She began to hum softly, in a familiar tune he heard before so many times.

 _"Be brave, little ones."_ She softly sang. _"Make a wish for each sad little tear. Hold your head up, though no one is near; someone's waiting for you."_

He distinctively remembers it now. It's the same lullaby she would sing for them back in the nursery whenever they were having trouble sleeping. More tears whelmed up in his eyes.

 _"Don't cry, little ones."_ Brindlecloud brought her tail over to his eyes and flicked them away from his vision. _"There'll be a smile where a frown used to be. You'll be part of the love that you see; someone's waiting for you."_

Robinpaw buried his muzzle into Hawkpaw's shoulder, and he felt tears drench his pelt; not that he could care at the moment.

 _"Always keep a little prayer in your heart, and you're sure to see the light."_ She continued to sing softly, despite her struggles to keep breathing. She craned her head forward and licked Robinpaw's cheek. _"Soon there'll be joy and happiness, and your little world will be bright."_

Hawkpaw could do nothing but stare at his beloved mother, as her life slowly stripped away. He felt as if his whole body had turned frozen. Outside the den, wind tore the clouds into shreds, letting the first rays of moonlight shine through the reed walls as night fast approached.

 _"Have faith, little ones."_ She went on ahead and gave Hawkpaw a gentle lick on the cheek as well. _"Til your hopes and your wishes come true; you must try to be brave, little ones."_

She laid her head down between her paws, gazing up fondly at the two of them. Her eyes becoming fainter by the second.

 _"Someone's waiting to love you…"_

Brindlecloud sighed softly, and the light died away from her eyes. Hawkpaw couldn't breathe. His chest is swelling up with pain, and he isn't sure if it's because of her demise or his lack of oxygen. Robinpaw let out a wail and pressed his nose to Brindlecloud's fur.

"Mother!" Hawkpaw cried desperately, but there was no response. Their mother is dead, and has gone to hunt with StarClan forever now.

Shakily, Hawkpaw rose to his paws, digging his claws into the soil. He wanted nothing more than to scream loudly to mourn her death, but he kept his mouth firmly shut; even drawing a little bit of blood form biting down so hard. Together, Hawkpaw and Robinpaw padded out the den with as much dignity they could muster.

Rowanwhisker had his head bent down, and he was facing away from the medicine den. Hawkpaw could see the tears trailing down his eyes and dripping from his chin down to the ground. Shrewstar was with Russetheart and Foxripple; the three of them discussing something when they spot the two of them step out the den and their gazes softened with sympathy.

Seedpaw, who was sitting close to Foxripple, looked crestfallen. Hawkpaw remembered visiting the den earlier and encountering him. He recalled Foxripple's absence in the den at the time, and Seedpaw had replied that he had gone fetch more catmint. Now he wonders if that was even true, considering there was no need for catmint with Brindlecloud allergic to it.

As Shrewstar slipped inside the medicine den, Hawkpaw dropped to his belly and buried his nose in his brother's gray and white fur. The two of them cried, trying to comfort each other while dealing with their loss.

Hawkpaw pricked his ears. Beyond the sounds of the crowd, he noted the still silence of the environment around them. No chirping birds, no wind. Nothing. Even the waves seem to be silent. Was the silence sent by StarClan? Are they mourning Brindlecloud's death? Or are they welcoming her into their ranks? Hawkpaw stared off into the distance. He felt a sudden loneliness like a sharp thorn in his heart.

Shrewstar slipped back out the den, carrying Brindlecloud's body in his jaws. Cats gasped out in shock. Wails of grief could be heard from them as well. Aspenbranch and Flintclaw moved from the crowd, and helped their leader take the weight off her body and carry it to the centre of the clearing.

Hazelstep, Willowtail and Badgerface ventured out from their den.

"Is she…?" Willowtail attempted to ask, but the words choked on her throat at the sight of the dead body.

Shrewstar nodded, placing down her body in the clearing. "Brindlecloud has sadly passed away."

Sageflower raced to Brindlecloud's body and crouched over her, burying her nose in her pelt. A wail of grief came from the nursery, and Skyfang came running out to join her as well.

"What's wrong?" Ivykit, Vinekit, and Mottlekit came scampering out after her, slithering to a halt when they spotted their mother grieving over Brindlecloud's lifeless body.

Vinekit turned her big, round eyes on Hawkpaw. "Is she really… dead?" She breathed.

Hawkpaw stared back, words stuck in his throat. He glanced down at Robinpaw, but his brother has his head leaning against his chest and was staring at the ground.

Hawkpaw watched, cold to the bone, as Willowtail and Riverflight tucked Brindlecloud's paws under her and lapped at her pelt. The elders finished with their task, and Brindlecloud's body lay in the centre of the clearing, as sleek and peaceful as if she were only sleeping. The moon rose higher in the sky, making Brindlecloud's pelt glim silver. With a pang of grief so strong he had to fight for breath, Hawkpaw remembered the first time he'd opened his eyes and was startled by his mother's beauty. How he wished he were back in the nest now, listening to Brindlecloud's lullaby as they slept beside her warmth.

Stifling the wail that rose in his throat, Hawkpaw nudged Robinpaw to walk with him towards the centre of the clearing. Reaching the head of the crowd gathered around, Hawkpaw crouched beside Brindlecloud's body. Robinpaw joined him, nestling so close their pelts touched. Together they pressed their noses into their mother's fur. Hawkpaw heard his Clanmates join the silent vigil beside them. He sensed the warmth of their bodies, even more noticeable next to the coldness of Brindlecloud's. He pressed his muzzle harder against his mother's shoulder, wishing he could find a little warmth remaining in her fur. But he found none. Brindlecloud was as cold as the earth.

 **(Time skip)**

Hawkpaw slowly blinked open his eyes; clearing away the sleep from his eyes. He could see through the gaps of the fern, shady den the gray-and-white sky outside. Clouds covered blocked out the sun and the entire sky completely, making the day in general look gloomy. Fitting with his mood, he supposed. It's been four sunrises since Brindlecloud's passing and Hawkpaw couldn't shake it and move on. He barely has the strength to go out training with the others, and his movements became dull and rather forced.

Shrewstar noticed their depressive state and was kind enough to give a few days free of duties until they are fit enough to go back in training.

Hawkpaw stretched in his nest, but didn't get up. He doesn't really feel like going out today; let alone get out of his nest. But his stomach growled and he knew he couldn't stay there forever. With a gloomy sigh, Hawkpaw got up and slowly padded out the den, careful not to wake up his brother along the way.

If cats were worried about him with his lack of training, they were outright anxious for Robinpaw. He barely eats, drinks, doesn't talk to anyone aside from Hawkpaw, and even then it's just a few short answers, and he rarely gets any sleep as well. In fact, the only reason he was sleeping at the moment was due to sleep deprivation for so long that he exhausted himself until he couldn't take it anymore and passed out. It was better than nothing, at least.

Hawkpaw slipped out the small opening of the entrance and entered the clearing. There aren't many cats around. Most of them must be out training or in patrols. He spotted Willowtail and Hazelstep sharing tongues outside the elders' den. Behind them, Lilypaw was cleaning out their bedding. Near the fresh-kill pile Haystripe, Flintclaw and Sageflower were eating prey together while talking; not that Hawkpaw bothered to prick his ears to hear them.

Hawkpaw took a deep breath, glancing at the sky before padding towards the fresh-kill pile. As he slowly walked across the clearing, he felt the other cats' gazes on his pelt. Though he wasn't focusing on his hearing, he could hear their faint murmuring regardless; no doubt talking about him. He ignored most of their talk but caught a few words in their speech: Poor, sorry, terrible, hope, and better. Hawkpaw pressed forward and ignored their gazes shooting sympathy at him. He needs none of it.

Nearing close to the fresh-kill pile, he shot a quick glance at the medicine den. Apparently, Hawkpaw and Robinpaw weren't the only ones who turned depressed after their mother's passing. Foxripple, although he is already experienced with losing patients and wasn't quite in such as state as them, did feel some shred of remorse for losing his best friend's mate. Seedpaw on the other paw, was completely devastated. He consistently blames himself for her death, as she was in his care and he couldn't save her. Hawkpaw doesn't blame him, to be quite truthful; after all, he knows he couldn't have done anything else to prevent it from happening.

At last, he reached the pile. He gingerly nosed through the selection of prey at his disposal. He was hungry, but Brindlecloud's death was constantly in his mind to keep his appetite at bay and he couldn't afford more than just a few bites before leaving the remains. He picked out a mouse, carrying it by the tail as he made the journey back to the apprentices' den.

On the way back, however, the Sunhigh patrol returned, trotting into camp. The patrol, consisting of Lightningwillow at the lead, Rowanwhisker, Aspenbranch, Graytail and Hailpaw drifted into a stop once they've reached the clearing.

Hawkpaw ignored their presence, his eyes still dull and emotionless, as he continued on his path. His ears pricked when he heard light pawsteps came bounding after him.

"Hawkpaw, wait up!"

To his surprise, it was Hailpaw that shouted. Hawkpaw clenched his shoulders and closed his eyes shut. _Please no, not now; any other time, but not now!_ He pleaded silently. The last thing he needs right now is to hear Hailpaw's gloating and teasing. He ignored his calls and pressed on.

"Look, I know we don't get along very well." He heard Hailpaw speak from his right. "But you need to go back to training soon, or you're going to fall in behind the rest of us."

Hawkpaw felt rage build up inside of him. Is that all he cares about? The training? Doesn't he care for a single moment about how he, or Robinpaw, must be feeling at the moment?

"I know this is probably not the best thing to hear right now, but it's the truth." Hailpaw continued on, taking Hawkpaw's silence as motivation to go on. "I can't even imagine what it must feel like after losing someone so close, what you're going through is painful-"

Before he could even finish talking, Hawkpaw's rage took over him and like a lightning strike, he whipped around and slammed Hailpaw to the ground, pinning him down. Hailpaw flailed beneath him, trying to escape, but Hawkpaw pressed a paw down on his throat, immobilizing him. He looked up at Hawkpaw, fear and regret etched in his amber eyes.

"You're absolutely right." Hawkpaw growled, baring his teeth down at him and his fur bristling. "You have no idea what this feels like. Have you ever considered shutting your mouth for once and see if I'll get better faster?"

"I-I'm sorry." Hailpaw stammered. "I didn't mean to up-upset y-you further; I wa-was simply trying to apologize for my behaviour!" He took in a deep, ragged breath, finding difficulty in breathing with Hawkpaw's paw pressed down so tightly against his throat. "I kn-know how I can be rude and mouse-brained at times, and even outright disrespectful without intention, but I just wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Hawkpaw, stop!"

Hawkpaw snapped his gaze away from Hailpaw to the sound of Lilypaw's voice, yowling as she run up to them. Her blue eyes round in concern.

"Please, let him go." She pleaded. "Whatever he did to upset you, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Hawkpaw, hearing the desperation in her words, sighed and stepped off of Hailpaw. He didn't have the heart to look them in the eyes after his show of aggressive behaviour. He simply gathered the mouse in his teeth once again, and walked away.

Or at least, he tried to, but Lilypaw raced up to stand ahead of him; ultimately blocking his path to the apprentices' den. Hawkpaw stopped in his tracks and simply stared back at her with emotionless eyes.

"Hawkpaw, we are all worried about you." She murmured. "You and Robinpaw haven't been the same since…" Her words trailed off, unable to finish the sentence without feeling uncomfortable. "We are just trying to help, but you guys keep shutting us out, it doesn't leave us much space to work with."

Hawkpaw walked around her; Lilypaw's words not having any effect on him. He was about to slip inside the den when a heavier set of paws stopped behind him.

"Hawkpaw."

He identified the individual standing behind him without having to turn around, simply by recognising his voice. After Brindlecloud's passing, Rowanwhisker finally got the hint Robinpaw and him weren't going to look or speak to him and he left them well enough alone. Until now.

"We need to talk." Rowanwhisker demanded. "I don't care for what kind of excuse you'll conjure up; get your brother and meet me behind the medicine den."

Hawkpaw didn't respond or give any identification that he heard him; but of course he did. When he heard Rowanwhisker's pawsteps move away, Hawkpaw sighed, dropping down his mouse. _I guess I can eat it later, not that hungry to begin with anyway._

Hawkpaw slipped inside the den, spotting his brother's gray, slim shape slowly rise and fall in rhythm with his breathing. He frowned then. Just as he thought his brother could finally get some well-deserved rest, he has to be the one who wakes him. Hawkpaw mentally cursed his father. He shrugged before prodding Robinpaw's side with one paw.

"Wake up, Robinpaw." He prodded gently, but with enough force to shake him from his sleep. Robinpaw slowly woke up, opening his deep, blue eyes, that stare back at Hawkpaw with just as much emotion as him. None. His blue glare seems to ask the question for him without the use of uttering a word. Hawkpaw decided not to beat around the bush and just go with it. "I'm sorry for waking you up like this, but father wants to speak to us."

Robinpaw snarled, gritting his teeth in irritation, but not directed at Hawkpaw. He got up in his paws and followed Hawkpaw outside. "He better have a good reason to speak with us, that traitor." He heard his brother mutter under his breath.

They walked the rest of the way quietly, despite Robinpaw's curses, and slipped inside the small gap behind the medicine den. Rowanwhisker sat still with his tail neatly curled up in front of him, covering his tucked paws. Hawkpaw and his brother sat down next to one another and just glared at their father, waiting for him to start so they can get the situation over and done with as quickly as possible.

Hawkpaw didn't feel like talking to Rowanwhisker. In fact, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wants to go back in his shadowy den and curl up in his nest, away from their Clanmates. But he knows better than to defy their own father, and his tone of voice meant business; all the more reason to obey him.

"We're here, now, what do you want?" Hawkpaw mewed tightly.

Rowanwhisker sighed. "I simply wish to talk; your behaviour is getting out of hand." He meowed coolly. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Robinpaw sniffed. "There's nothing wrong." He muttered, flicking his tail in irritation.

"We're just tired." Hawkpaw added.

"Tired from what? You two haven't gone out training in days!" Rowanwhisker pointed out. "Besides, this doesn't give you the excuse to act rude and reckless by starving yourselves."

"Our mother, your mate, just died! What do you think it's wrong here?" Robinpaw snapped, fur bristling along his back.

"You think you're the only ones who mourn her?" Rowanwhisker's meow hardened into anger. His gaze burned so fiercely that Hawkpaw adverted his gaze and studied his feet, his ears suddenly hot despite the chilly breeze against his fur.

"If you haven't noticed, everyone is mourning! We each have to do our best to provide for the Clan, and move on." He went on. "And I get it, you two just lost your mother and you never had any experiences with death before; but that's just another part of life you'll have to deal with."

Anger flashed through Hawkpaw and he scowled at him. "What did you expect us to do?" He challenged. "To simply forget about her and move on with our lives as if nothing ever happened?"

"No." He spoke calmly. "That's not what I'm asking of you. All I want, is for you two go back to your normal selves. What happened to the kits that wanted nothing more than to become the best warriors in StoneClan? Now look at you two! You do nothing more than mope around and talk back to anyone that tries to help! Would Brindlecloud be proud of what you two turned out like? Do you think she's happy watching you be miserable like this?"

His words stung like thorns, and Hawkpaw found himself shrinking inside his pelt as his eyes began to prick. "I-it's n-not ffair!" His voice choked and wavered, as he finished weakly. "S-she didn't deserve to d-die!" There was a heavy pause. Hawkpaw looked up when he felt Robinpaw's tail stroke his shoulder.

Rowanwhisker's gaze softened, and he bent forward to touch his forehead with his nose tip. "You miss Brindlecloud, of course you do." He murmured softly. "But you must understand; death is just a natural part of life. It hurts, but it's a fact. When a warrior dies, they never truly leave us. They join StarClan, where they find old friends and kin, and from there they watch over us."

Rowanwhisker stepped back and craned his head to stare up at the stormy sky. Hawkpaw copied his gaze and looked up as well. Is Brindlecloud really up there, watching? His heart ached with wanting to believe it to be true.

"Brindlecloud would want you to be brave, just like she was." Rowanwhisker meowed. "To do your duty, just as she once did."

Robinpaw didn't speak up; he simply watched the exchange between the two, while slightly glaring at his father. In fact, he was about to say something when Rowanwhisker took a deep breath. "I wish Brindlecloud was still alive, too." He murmured, with a sadness that made Robinpaw swallow back his own words. He never heard his father sound so… defeated. Looking closely at his facial expression, the two brothers could see so much in it. Sadness, guilt, grief, and even regret. For the first time in a long while, they gazed at their father with true understanding of his feelings, and pity. "But she's not, and you can't grieve forever. Your Clan needs you." He raised Robinpaw's chin with his tail, making him look at him. "Concentrate more on your training; and make her proud."

Hawkpaw felt tears glistening in his eyes, and trail down his face. He exchanged glances with Robinpaw, who is also on the verge of breaking down. With a choked sob, Hawkpaw launched towards his father and buried his muzzle into his chest. Robinpaw did the same, crying into his father's fur, while Rowanwhisker curled his tail around them. Hawkpaw felt wet drops fall on his head, realizing that his father was crying with them as well.

He'll show him. He'll show Brindlecloud. He'll be the best apprentice anyone has ever seen. In his heart, Hawkpaw will never forget Brindlecloud, and the pain that came with losing her. But he'll move on, and when the time is right, he will prove to his Clanmates and all his warrior ancestors the great warrior he is destined to become.

As the three of them continued to cry in their embrace, Hawkpaw felt a breeze sweep past them, ruffling their fur. This breeze wasn't cold like the last one, this one feels comforting; and it carried a sweet, and yet, familiar scent.

 **Hey guys! This is Flower1815 here, bringing you a new chapter. Little piece of trivia for you guys, I actually cried while writing this chapter. Brindlecloud's lullaby is the song from Disney's movie, The rescuers "Somebody's waiting for you". This song always makes me cry. I will keep trying to upload new chapters every Monday, but once in a while I may not be able to; just warning so you won't worry when that happens, if I don't upload on Monday I'll do it on the Tuesday. Also, I'll be trying to focus on some of the other stories I have on the works, so at least one week a month I won't put up a new chapter for VotH and post for something else. So don't panic. Anyways, that's it for today, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter" Leave your reviews and I'll see ya all later!**


	9. Chapter 7

Early-morning sunlight streamed down onto the grassy meadow as Hawkpaw roamed in search of prey. Two moons have passed since he had begun his training, and Brindlecloud's death. From then on, Hawkpaw and his brother have devoted themselves more strongly to their training, and become the very best. But not without some help.

Hawkpaw paused to sniff the air, catching the salty whiff that the chilly breeze brought along from the Big Pond. Now that Leaf-fall has officially arrived, the leaves have all turned a variety of warm colours, ranging from: Yellow, orange, brown and red; and are scattered among the dry ground, leaving most of the trees leafless. Soon enough, Leafbare will come around, and prey will become scarce.

Hawkpaw made a lean, strong shape as he stepped lightly and moved silently through the tall grass, all his senses alert for any sign of potential prey for his Clanmates. Today is his hunting assessment, and Swallowfeather would be observing his every move to see how well of a hunter he became. She is in for quite the surprise. Hawkpaw smirked to himself at the thought. Although she is in hiding, he already managed to catch glimpses of her peeking from within the bushes through the use of his enhanced vision. Of course, he pretended like he didn't see anything so as to not raise any suspicion, but it was still kind of funny to mess around with.

 _I'm the best hide-and-seek player in the Clan!_ Hawkpaw thought in amusement, snickering a little under his breath.

Composing himself, Hawkpaw crept quietly down the bank, stepping down onto the shore, and crouched on the sandy floor. Focusing his eyes, he scanned the foaming water lapping against the stones for any signs of life. Waiting for any tiny movements with his ears twisted forward.

 _There!_ Hawkpaw craned his neck when he caught sight of a silver tail under the water. The fish was swimming along the shore, following the waves movements. Straining his ears, he blocked out the noise from the wind and water until he picked up the fish's rapid, pulsing heartbeat; and the little bubbles it let out of his mouth, popping as it reached the surface. Hawkpaw shifted closer, remembering Swallowfeather's words to keep his shadow from blocking the sunlight on the water, or else he'll give away his location to the fish.

When he was within striking distance, Hawkpaw raised one paw, unsheathed his claws, and struck down the water. He snagged the fish on its side, and tossed him onto the stony shore. The fish flailed around uselessly, trying to get back to the Big Pond. Hawkpaw pounced on it, and nipping it's neck he quickly finished it off.

Hawkpaw carefully lifted the cold, slippery body between his teeth and jumped back to the meadow with his tail held high.

Then his ears pricked up again; hearing the scurrying of tiny paws on dry leaves, tiny squeaks, leaf crackles and a rapid, pulsing heartbeat. Wil energy surged through him, but Hawkpaw remained motionless, slowly placing the fish down while trying to pinpoint the prey's exact location.

His ears swivelled backwards and flicked against the wild breeze. The heartbeat was getting louder; it was close to him now. Just a little bit more…

When he deemed it close enough, Hawkpaw sprang; pushing back hard on his hindpaws, kicking up dry leaves as he rose from the tall grass. The creature squeaked in surprise and tried to race away. But Hawkpaw was quicker. He blocked its path, scooped it up into the air with one clawed paw, and threw it out of the tall grass' cover. The creature, it turns out, is a mouse. It quickly tried to get up and scurry away, but Hawkpaw lunged on top of it and he killed it off with one sharp bite to its spine.

He thanked StarClan for the prey and brought the mouse back to where he left the fish. His ears pricked at the sound of dried leaves being crunched up against pawsteps. Someone's coming his way. Hawkpaw whipped around, and immediately focused his vision against the tall grass. He spotted a dark figure coming his way. He relaxed his posture when he realized it was just Swallowfeather.

The grass blades quivered, and she stepped out. "Well done, Hawkpaw!" She praised, eyeing his catch clearly impressed. "You are a quick learner, and you hunt swiftly in such a short time of training. Keep up like this, and you may turn out to be one of the best hunters in the Clan!"

Hawkpaw raised his chin and puffed his chest at her words. _Not one, but THE best!_ He thought smugly.

Swallowfeather looked out towards the horizon, wind ruffling her fur and whiskers as she gazed at the sun's position among the clouds. "It's still rather early." She mused. "Tell you what, why don't we take your catch back to camp and go out to practice some fighting moves? I'll understand if you are too tired after your assessment, and would rather rest instead." She suggested.

Hawkpaw's excitement peaked. "I'm not tired!" He quickly blurted out. "I won't mind training some more!"

Swallowfeather whiskers twitched in amusement. "That's what I like to hear!" She meowed in approval. "Now, you take the fish and mouse, and I'll unbury one of the other piles you stoked up."

Hawkpaw gripped his catch firmly between his teeth and followed Swallowfeather, after she unburied his catch, consisting of: a sparrow, a magpie, a crow and two shrews; as they made their way back to camp.

They climbed up the hill, and trekked through the Birchwoods. Hawkpaw pricked his ears to listen to the birds singing high upon the tree branches. It was a little over sunhigh, as he had spent the entire morning since dawn on his hunting assessment. Hunting came fairly easy to Hawkpaw; he doesn't have to work very hard to find the prey, and he has little use to his sense of smell; relying more on his ears and eyes to do the job for him. So, he wasn't the least bit tired after the morning hunting session and could do with a little more challenge.

They reached the gorse entrance of the camp and slipped inside. Hawkpaw entered the camp's clearing, strolling behind Swallowfeather, as he displayed his catch proudly hanging from his jaws. As he dropped off his catch on the fresh-kill pile, he took the chance to glance around the clearing.

Focusing his eyes into the nursery, he saw Skyfang, soundly dozing off. Her kits, were playing fight just outside the den. They are nearly six moons old now, and it won't be long until they become apprentices. Laying beside Skyfang, Snowcreek was sprawled on her nest, as her kits hungrily drank milk from her. Half-moon ago, she gave birth to her two kits, Darkkit and Dovekit, both of them she-kits.

He adverted his gaze to the rest of the clearing. In the elders' den, Badgerface slept inside, while Willowtail and Hazelstep groomed each other's fur, and Riverflight was stretching his muscles. In the medicine den, Foxripple was reorganizing his stack of herbs while Seedpaw plucked out a thorn from Haystripe's paw pad. Russetheart discussed about patrols with Shrewstar. Runningshade is eating a salmon with Cloverfoot, while her brother and Flintclaw slept inside the warrior's den.

Cloverfoot, and her brother, Sprucefur, received their warrior names quite recently. Which is a good thing too, since the apprentices den is about to get even more crowded when Skyfang's litter reach the age.

He snapped his eyes back to normal when he felt a tail tip brush against his ears. He looked up to meet Swallowfeather's blue gaze. "Ready to go?" She prompted. Hawkpaw nodded.

They walked together across the clearing and slipped out through the entrance once more. He followed Swallowfeather, as they bounded through the woods. But instead of going down the hill towards the shore, they went the other way around. There isn't much on the other side. Just the training hollow, the large beech tree hanging by the edge of the cliff, and a river flowing down towards the Big Pond. If they were to follow the river upstream, they would find the gorge, where it marks the border of their territory.

They climbed down the slope, heading away from the woods, and followed the stream that led further down to the mossy hollow that warriors take their apprentices to battle train. As they padded through the trees, Hawkpaw's ears pricked and twisted forward, hearing energetic mews coming from up ahead. He focused his eyes, zooming forward he spotted Aspenbranch mentoring Hailpaw to perform a move; and his brother was there as well, with his mentor, Graytail, standing beside him into a battle crouch.

Hawkpaw raced ahead of Swallowfeather, wanting to reach the hollow and his brother as fast as possible and train with him. With his eyes still focused, he glimpsed through the trees the small pale tabby race towards Aspenbranch with raised paws. The speckled warrior twisted faster than a leaf caught in a storm, and Hailpaw hurtled past, missing him entirely.

"No, no!" Aspenbranch reprimanded. "Weren't you paying attention? Aim for where you think I'm going to be, not where I am!"

"Sorry!" Hailpaw scrambled to his paws, panting. "May I try one more time?"

With his eyes focused forward, Hawkpaw failed to pay attention to his current surroundings. He tripped over a rock, and stumbled forward; rolling down the slope and bursting through the bushes right into the hollow.

"Nice entrance, Klutzpaw." Hailpaw snickered.

Hawkpaw's vision was a blur, seeing duplicates of Hailpaw standing in front of him. Shakily, he attempted to get up, only to lose his balance and fall back again. Fortunately, he felt a muzzle gently nudge him back to his paws. He thought it was Swallowfeather at first, but as his vision cleared away he realized it was Robinpaw.

"Thank you." He whispered to him.

"Don't mention it." His brother replied back.

"Hawkpaw!" Swallowfeather exclaimed as she bounded into the hollow. "Are you alright? You took quite the fall."

"I'm fine!" He quickly reassured. "Sorry I worried you. Guess I just wasn't looking where i was going."

"Ready to learn some fighting moves then?" She asks, with Hawkpaw nodding eagerly in response.

"Great!" Robinpaw mewed enthusiastically. "We can train together."

Swallowfeather padded to Hawkpaw's side. "Perhaps another time." She meowed. "I need to show Hawkpaw some basic moves before he can join sparring sessions with the rest of you."

Hawkpaw frowned and scuffed the earth with his paw.

Hailpaw rolled his eyes. "Now that's out of the way." He trailed off, looking back at Aspenbranch. "Can I try that move again?"

Aspenbranch nodded. "Sure, just remember to-" before he could finish, Hailpaw was already hurtling towards him. He whipped around in a circle once more, and neatly dodged out of his path. "- guess my moves. When will you learn?" He prompted, ending his previous sentence.

"Come on." Swallowfeather meowed to Hawkpaw, drawing his attention away from the fight. "We'll use that space over there to practice our moves." She pointed with her nose to the far side of the mossy clearing. Hawkpaw noticed how smooth and soft it looked. Perfect for fighting.

"Let's start with a defensive move." Swallowfeather turned her back on Hawkpaw and meowed over her shoulder. "I want you to watch me, pay close attention, and copy what I do." She dipped her head, twisted around, and rolled onto her back before springing to her paws. The whole move was done in lightning speed. "Think you can manage?"

Hawkpaw nodded, stepping forward to stand in position. He crouched and shaked his haunches. He has enhanced vision and hearing, not the power to slow down his sight. He can barely remember Swallowfeather's moves. But he at least had to give it a try. Hawkpaw ducked his head, twisting around, and rolling over on his back. But as he rolled over, his movements turned slow and clumsy. He tried to get to his paws as fast as he could, but he almost tripped in the process.

He looked up at Swallowfeather expectantly. "How was i?" He asks.

She tilted her head to the side, her mouth pressed into a thin line. "Not bad for a first time, but could use some improvement." She meowed. "You need to learn to balance your weight in your moves, or you'll just slow yourself down."

Hawkpaw nodded in understanding. "May I try again?" He asks. When Swallowfeather nodded in confirmation, he prepared himself to perform the move once more. He ducked his head, twisted around, and rolled over, leaping to his paws in an instant. "I did it!" He exclaimed.

"Very good! You performed flawlessly." Swallowfeather told him. "Keep practicing, though. You need to keep it up like that."

"I know! Swallowfeather, why don't we let Hawkpaw watch a real fighting demonstration?" Graytail suggested from the side-lines. "That way, he can see the moves for himself, to see how is it done."

"That could work." Aspenbranch meowed in agreement. "This could be a good opportunity to let Hailpaw and Robinpaw try out their moves on each other. That is, if they are fine with this." He glanced at the apprentices questioningly. They all nodded eagerly. "Very well, get to the centre and stand in your positions."

As Hawkpaw padded forward and sat beside Swallowfeather, he watched Graytail and Aspenbranch settle themselves e few ways behind their apprentices, as they got into position. Hawkpaw shot his brother a worried glance. Hailpaw is more experienced in training then Robinpaw, not to mention the size comparison between the two of them. Silently, he wished his brother good luck.

Robinpaw trotted across the mossy hollow. Hailpaw eyed him belligerently with a smug smirk splattered on his face, as his tail swished back and forth behind him in excitement. Hawkpaw sighed, wishing his denmate wasn't so smug and competitive. _Doesn't he realize this is just battle training? That there is no real winner in this?_ He thought in frustration, rolling his eyes.

"Sheathed claws for this exercise!" Aspenbranch warned. "I don't want to see bloody scratches on either of you, or you will be suspended from training for half-a-moon to clean out the elders' bedding."

Robinpaw crouched in the moss. Hawkpaw could see his muscles relaxing along his spine. "Remember, a warrior moves with ease, not stiffness." Swallowfeather advised quietly into his ears. "It's important that your muscles are relaxed during a fight, so you can move more swiftly if there's a need to dodge."

Hawkpaw kept his gaze fixed on Robinpaw, noting his paws flexing in anticipation, and his blue gaze was fixated on Hailpaw; bracing himself for his opponent's first move. "Ready when you are." Robinpaw mewed.

Hailpaw narrowed his eyes. "I'm feeling generous today; so why don't you get the first move, I insist." His voice dripped with smug confidence.

"If that's what you wish." Robinpaw murmured, circling Hailpaw. Hawkpaw focused his eyes on him, following his gaze, aiming for Hailpaw's left shoulder. But as Robinpaw raced across the hollow, he leaped and aimed for the right instead. _Nice trick!_ Hawkpaw admired his brother's wits. His feint worked. Caught by surprise, Hailpaw staggered sideways as he attempted to dodge the blow to his shoulder.

Hailpaw recovered from his blow, glaring at Robinpaw with blazing eyes. "Beginner's luck."

Robinpaw shrugged, a little smile tugging at his lips.

"Concentrate Hailpaw." Aspenbranch advised. "Don't underestimate your opponent."

Hailpaw lunged at Robinpaw. He raised one paw and aimed at his ears. With incredible speed, Robinpaw ducked his head to the side in the last moment and head-butted against his chin, throwing Hailpaw backwards.

Hailpaw shook his head, recovering from the pain on his lower jaw and glared at Robinpaw. "You cheated!" He growled.

"It was a fair move." Robinpaw defended coolly. "Besides, do you honestly think rogues and real enemies will always fight fair?" He pointed out in a patronizing tone. Hawkpaw had to swallow the chuckle rising up his throat at Hailpaw's flabbergasted expression. Things were certainly not going his way.

Hailpaw bared his teeth and threw himself at Robinpaw. In retaliation, Robinpaw ducked his head, and when Hailpaw was close enough to strike, he knocked his paws from under him with his muzzle. He was so low to the ground that it was easy to roll onto his side from there and thrust his hind legs in a powerful kick that sent Hailpaw flying backwards.

"Great job, Robinpaw!" Graytail praised.

"You fight brilliantly." Swallowfeather commented. "You use both your speed and wits to outsmart your opponent; you have great reflexes and sharp eyes. This will make you a force to reckon with in a real battle."

Robinpaw flushed at the words of praise. "T-thanks." He muttered shyly.

"You did very well, Robinpaw." Aspenbranch added. "If only the same could be said about my apprentice." He murmured condescendingly, flicking his tail in annoyance as he watched Hailpaw scramble to his paws in a nettle bush.

"I-I'm not finished y-yet." Hailpaw panted, glaring at Robinpaw with one eye. "I c-can still fight." He insisted.

"Hailpaw, that's enough." Aspenbranch meowed coolly. "Robinpaw has already won; accept your defeat with some dignity and you may learn something from it."

But he refused to listen. Hailpaw shook his head, baring his teeth at Robinpaw and lunged at him with unsheathed claws. Hawkpaw jumped in alarm and worry for his brother. He focused his eyes, and saw Hailpaw repeatedly strike a blow in Robinpaw's direction, but none of them made contact. His brother expertly dodges all his attacks, seemingly with no struggle at all. Hawkpaw stiffened. He knew his brother was using his gift of agility since the very beginning. But so far, the others thought it was just mere talent, but now, Hawkpaw could feel their stares of amazement and astonishment at Robinpaw's speed. _He's going to give it away!_ He thought in panic.

Desperately, Hawkpaw attempted to catch Robinpaw's gaze among the flurry of claws and fur. In a millisecond, his blue eyes met his own green ones. Robinpaw nodded in understanding, suddenly grinning and throwing a wink on his way. Hawkpaw was confused at first, but when he saw Robinpaw "lose his footing", falling down as Hailpaw bowled him over, he knew exactly then what his brother's plan is.

Hailpaw pinned Robinpaw down, and battered at his belly with his powerful hind paws, clawing out tufts of fur. Slashing his claws along Robinpaw's sides, his brother retaliated only with flailing and by shielding his face with his paws. He let out pitiful mews and yowls of pain, as Hailpaw continued his assault.

Robinpaw doesn't want to beat Hailpaw in a fight; he's pretending to be helpless and play victim so Hailpaw can get in trouble! Part of Hawkpaw admired his brother's cunning; but Hawkpaw knew he would never have the courage to make such a bold move himself. Is humiliating your Clanmates even part of the warrior code? If it isn't, it still feels rather wrong in his opinion.

"Enough!" Swallowfeather snapped, firmly grasping Hailpaw by the scruff and hauling him away from Robinpaw. Both apprentices scrambled to their paws and stood panting, glaring at each other. Hailpaw looked battered, but Robinpaw is considerably worse. His pelt was missing chunks of fur, various scratches marked his body and he was bleeding slightly. Still, a faint smirk graced his face.

"Hailpaw, you attacked your Clanmate!" Aspenbranch sounded deeply shocked. "With unsheathed claws, no less!"

His mentor's disappointed voice seems to have snapped Hailpaw out of his furious daze. He blinked back to reality, glancing down at his bloody claws and Robinpaw's current state in shock.

"I-I didn't mean it!" He stammered defensively. "I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!" He pleaded.

"It certainly won't after I tell Shrewstar what you just did." Aspenbranch hissed. "After this, he might as well confine you to the camp for a whole moon."

Hailpaw shrunk back, his eyes wide with fright and regret. Hawkpaw felt a pang of sorry for him. No matter how much he annoyed him with his boastful attitude, no one deserves this kind of humiliation. Hawkpaw's ears pricked and twisted in Robinpaw's direction; he could hear his brother's faint giggle as he tries to supress it. Hawkpaw frowned.

"Let's get back to camp." Swallowfeather commanded as she took the lead.

Aspenbranch shot Hailpaw another glared and followed after. Graytail checked Robinpaw's injuries, making sure he was fit enough to walk. "I'm okay." He insisted, squirming away from his mentor.

"Leave him to me, Graytail." Hawkpaw stepped forth and offered. "I will accompany him back to camp." He stared at his brother, showing no emotion on his voice or expression on his face. Graytail nodded in understanding and followed after the others.

Hawkpaw walked alongside his brother, letting him lean on him for support as they slowly made their way out the hollow. With Robinpaw limping, the two of them trailed a few ways behind the others. As the rest of their group disappeared from their line of sight, or at least Robinpaw's, he could hear his brother's giggling become progressively louder. Hawkpaw's frown deepened further and he shot Robinpaw an unamused look.

"That'll teach him a lesson he won't forget." Robinpaw chuckled. "Did you see the look on his face when Swallowfeather intervened? Or when he realized I bested him?"

As he continued to laugh, Hawkpaw felt a slight prick of irritation swell inside of him.

"Was it worth it?" He questioned, no trace of humour in his voice. "You look like a mess."

Robinpaw scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course it was! I don't think Hailpaw will be out bragging again for a long time."

"You were being reckless, Robinpaw." Hawkpaw pointed out. "Not to mention outright stupid, and mouse-brained. Was humiliating him really necessary?" he prompted.

"Come on, Hawkpaw. I may not have your great eyesight, but during the fight I saw you were having fun just as much as me." Robinpaw argued. "Besides, we're both tired of Hailpaw's spoiled attitude and he needed to be taken down a few pegs."

Hawkpaw was shocked by his brother's cold attitude, and refusal to see his mistake. "Don't you realize you could've given away your powers? You need to be more careful." He told him.

Robinpaw grinned. "Why do you think I let Hailpaw attack me in the first place? I had no intentions of humiliating him until then; so I decided, why not take care of two problems at once?" He says. "Killing two birds with one blow, as the old saying goes."

"If you were more conservative with your powers you wouldn't had to do it; but I have a feeling you don't regret it anyways." Hawkpaw murmured. "We made a promise we would only use our powers to serve our Clan; how exactly is humiliating another cat in battle practice serving our Clan?" He pointed out.

Robinpaw whipped his head in his direction. "It's not my fault Hailpaw doesn't have any powers! Or anyone else for that matter!" He snapped. "Whether we like it or not, we were born with these powers Hawkpaw. We can't pretend to be someone else all the time, so we might as well use our gifts when it most conveys. I won't stop being me, no matter what you or dad says!"

Robinpaw angrily raced ahead of Hawkpaw, determined to keep his distance despite his stinging cuts.

"Robinpaw!" Hawkpaw called out to him, making Robinpaw glance back over his shoulder with a cold, blue glare. "We can't risk others finding out about who were really are." He insisted, silently pleading for his brother to understand.

He didn't answer, simply turned his head away and stared at the path up ahead of him. Hawkpaw twisted his ears forward and pricked them, only to hear Robinpaw mumble under his breath.

"We shouldn't have to hide; we shouldn't have to be afraid."

With that, Robinpaw sprinted and disappeared into the bushes. His words leaving an impact on Hawkpaw, before he went after him, albeit at a slower pace. Robinpaw's words keep repeating in his mind and he couldn't help but ask himself the same question. _Shouldn't we?_

 **Uh oh, seems like Robinpaw is getting a little rebellious and now Hawkpaw is having an existential crisis. Wonder how this will affect their future… What are your thoughts? What do you think it's going to happen?**

 **Happy Halloween! ;)**


	10. Chapter 8

A raw, damp cold pushed its way through Robinpaw's fur as he raced through the Birchwoods alongside his Clanmates. The sky was heavy with gray clouds and seemed undecided between sending rain down upon them, or opening up to reveal the sun hiding behind onto the forest.

He's in a border patrol, led by Sageflower, and with his mentor Graytail along with Haystripe. It's been only a day since the incident with Hailpaw, and although he immediately went to see Foxripple on the medicine den to treat his scratches, Robinpaw could still feel a stinging pain every time he moved. He would just ignore it and push himself on; specially knowing what happened to Hailpaw afterwards. Shrewstar was furious with his son for deliberately disobeying orders and much like Aspenbranch had suspected, he had confined Hailpaw to camp for a whole moon until he can learn to respect his Clanmates. Robinpaw snickered slightly at the memory.

The only thing keeping him from enjoying the moment further was his brother's reaction. Hawkpaw seemed almost disgusted with his action of getting Hailpaw into trouble. _Has he forgotten what a bully Hailpaw really is?_ He wondered. Still, his disappointment on him made Robinpaw feel a slight twinge of guilt. The last thing he wants is to upset his brother.

"What are you snickering on about?" Graytail's question snapped Robinpaw out of his thoughts. He turned towards his mentor with a cheeky grin.

"Nothing!" He blurted out quickly. "Just remembered something funny from the other day." He made up an excuse.

Graytail hummed and narrowed his eyes at him. "Please, pay attention to your surroundings." He advised. "I need you to keep your senses on high alert for any threats; and please keep up with the others. Last thing I need is you lingering behind and slowing us down."

"Sorry, Graytail." Robinpaw apologised. "It won't happen again."

Graytail's only response was a grunt, before he raced ahead of Robinpaw. He frowned. It's not like he hates his mentor or anything like that, but Graytail often acts a bit too bossy and demanding at times; specially it there is someone else with them. Robinpaw guesses it's because he is not that experienced as a warrior, and since he is his first apprentice, Graytail wants to get it just right and impress others. Robinpaw rolled his eyes at the notion, staring straight ahead as he raced after his group.

They were a few tail-lengths ahead of him, but Robinpaw didn't make the effort to catch up with them. With his agility powers he could easily keep up and be ahead of the patrol. But he can't. Because he is different, and according to his father, being different scares others. Robinpaw glared at the ground in thought. _This is so unfair!_ He thought. _Why should I be born with this gift, only to never use it?_ He wondered.

He came back to the real world when he approached the very edge of their territory's border. His Clan's scent marker was everywhere; warning off strangers to stay away from their lands. However, Robinpaw was able to detect a whiff of something else among the familiar scents around him. He glanced around wearily, following the scent trail. Robinpaw parted through a set of bushes, only to halt in his tracks at what he finds lying before him.

A dead rabbit. It's remains were fresh; blood stained the dry leaves scattered around the ground, tufts of fur were missing of the rabbit, and bones poked out from its insides. Despite the morbid appearance and the initial disgust, he felt when he first saw it, Robinpaw sniffed the air and ground, trying to trace any scent; but there were too many strange, unknown scents for him to tell apart from each other. But one thing is for certain: several cats had been here, and by the smell of it, quite recently too.

Robinpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust. The cat scents were muddled up with those of long-dead prey and the stink of something else unidentifiable to him. There is no telling how many cats came by here.

"Robinpaw!"

Springing to his paws, he whirled around. Graytail burst through the bushes behind him with a worried expression. He visibly relaxed, sighing in relief when he spotted his apprentice.

"You had me worried. Don't wonder off like that!" Graytail scolded, but as he glanced over Robinpaw's shoulder, he spotted the remains of the dead rabbit. "What did you find?"

"I found this- "Robinpaw pointed with his tail towards the decaying remains. "And there are unknown scents lingering around here as well; it's quite fresh and recent too." He explained.

Graytail narrowed his eyes and frowned at the pile of remains. He nodded in understanding. "Sageflower! Haystripe! Over here!" He called. Trotting from behind, they appeared from the bushes.

"Graytail, is everything alright-?" Sageflower's question was automatically answered once she spotted the rabbit's remains.

"Those rogues! They are hunting on our territory!" Haystripe growled, lashing his tail around in anger.

"And with Leafbare so close, prey is more precious than ever!" Sageflower added in distress.

"We've scented the rogues before; but Russetheart said there was no need for any action since they weren't posing us a threat." Haystripe hissed, nudging the dead rabbit with one paw. "Now we got the proof we need to do something about it."

Graytail nodded in agreement. "Let's remark the border with our scent to warn them off; then we'll go back to camp and report to Russetheart."

Sageflower and Haystripe seem to be happy enough with this decision, and while they worked on re-scenting the border, Robinpaw watched them deep in thought. "These rogues could serve a problem to the Clan at this rate." He deduced. "But, if we were to find and catch them hunting in our territory red pawed, we could scare them off."

Robinpaw smirked, as an idea surged in his mind. _When I get back to camp, I'll talk to Hawkpaw and convince him to use his powers to find the rogues! Then the Clan will finally value our talents!_

Without further word, Robinpaw followed his Clanmates back to camp.

Meanwhile, back in the StoneClan camp.

Hawkpaw slid out the apprentices' den, careful not to wake Hailpaw. A strong breeze buffeted the fronds, tugging at his ears and whiskers. Leaves were skidding and tumbling across the clearing, fetching up in drifts against the reed and gorse barriers. A thick cloud covering hid the sky. Shivering, Hawkpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

As he walked, he spotted Swallowfeather; sheltering beside the reed patch with Foxripple and Seedpaw, hunched against the wind.

"Are we going out today?" Hawkpaw called out to her.

Swallowfeather shook her head. "Not today. Eat, and then you can clear out the elders' den."

Hawkpaw nodded and took a sparrow from the pile, carrying it to a piece of fallen tree trunk. There was no sign of Lilypaw, or his brother Robinpaw; they must've gone out training. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of clearing out the elders' stinky bedding, but he pushed the thought out of his mind so he could enjoy his meal.

As he swallowed the last mouthful, Seedpaw padded toward him. "I've got some fresh bedding stored in the medicine den." He told him, sniffing the air. "I suspect rain might be coming, so I took the liberty to collect some while it was still dry. Help yourself when you need to refill the elders' nests."

"Thank you." Hawkpaw ran a wet paw over his ears and muzzle before getting up to his paws. "I'll clear out the old stuff and then come get it."

"Don't worry." Seedpaw mewed. "I'll bring it over for you."

Hawkpaw nodded gratefully and padded away to the elders' den. He wanted to say more to Seedpaw, but he's been so nervous and skittish the last few moons that he rarely leaves any room to talk. At least, with Hawkpaw and Robinpaw. Seedpaw must feel guilty over Brindlecloud's passing still. Neither Hawkpaw or his brother blame Seedpaw for what happened. He just wishes Seedpaw knew that.

Arriving, Hawkpaw squeezed through the gap of the elder's den entrance. Inside the shadowy space, Willowtail is curled up next to Hazelstep, while Riverflight and Badgerface shared tongues and groomed each other's fur.

Hawkpaw let out a small meow to let them know he was there.

"Hello, Hawkpaw!" Willowtail broke into a purr as she woke up from her nap. "I hear you passed your hunting assessment effortlessly. Badgerface sure was pleased to have so much to eat."

"I just practiced a lot and luck was on my side." Hawkpaw replied, trying to be modest.

"You're turning into a fine, young hunter." Willowtail meowed.

Hawkpaw shrugged, secretly enjoying the attention he was receiving from his Clanmates for his great catch during assessment. "I've come to clean out your old bedding."

"Very well then." Willowtail meowed, nudging Hazelstep awake beside her. "Come on dearie, we need to give Hawkpaw some room."

Hazelstep groaned awake. "Do we have to?" He grumbled. "It's freezing outside, and the bedding is not that old!"

Willowtail mrrowed in amusement. "Listen to yourself, you sound like a tiny kit afraid to venture outside." She nudged him up with her muzzle. "Come on, it won't take long."

"Fine." Hazelstep sighed in defeat.

He slipped out the den with the others following close behind, leaving Hawkpaw alone to do his duties. Seedpaw scraped through the entrance, carrying two bundles of moss with him. He dropped it by his paws. "Here you go!" Seedpaw mewed.

"Thanks." Hawkpaw nodded gratefully.

Seedpaw left just as soon as he came, without speaking a word. Hawkpaw began plucking old straws and strands of bracken mixed in with reeds from the corner of the shadowy den.

For a moment, Hawkpaw glanced up from his work and stared out the den. His ears flicked when he heard the hunting patrol arrive in to camp. At the head is his father, Rowanwhisker, carrying large amounts of prey in his jaws; following behind him were Sprucefur, Lightningwillow and Lilypaw. Hawkpaw blushed, focusing his vision on the lean pale gray apprentice.

For a while, Hawkpaw has gained a certain attraction towards Lilypaw. Something about her just drives him to her. He couldn't exactly point out what or why. Maybe it's her pleasant scent, her cheerful nature, her pale fur that seems to gleam under the moonlight, or her mesmerizing blue eyes that remind him of the sunrise. Whatever the reason may be, Hawkpaw would always find himself feeling flustered whenever he's around her. Which is why he is much more comfortable in using his vision to watch her from afar rather than come in close proximity. Of course, it's not like he avoids or ignores her on purpose. It's just that he doesn't really know what to do.

After what felt like an eternity of just him observing her, Hawkpaw finally adverted his gaze away and resumed to his work. As he carried on with the task of cleaning out the elders' den, he could hear all the noise coming from outside the den. He didn't mean to, his ears weren't exactly pricked to catch anything, but he has no control over what he hears or doesn't considering the whole deal with his enhance hearing factor.

Still, as he worked, Hawkpaw instinctively heard the elders' gossiping outside.

"I hear Skyfang's kits are going to be apprenticed today." Riverflight commented with a yawn.

"It's about time." Badgerface added. "Those three troublemakers have been slacking off for far too long and they are getting too wild for the nursery. Some work will do them some good."

"Badgerface, don't be so harsh." Willowtail reprimanded. "They are only kits after all."

"Speaking of apprentices, young Hawkpaw and his brother are turning out to be quite talented, don't you think?" Hazelstep butted in. "I've never seen an apprentice catch that much prey in a hunting assessment before; specially in leaf-fall."

Riverflight hummed in agreement. "They must take after their father." He says. "No doubt about it, Rowanwhisker is the best hunter in StoneClan."

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder what else do they take after their parentage." Badgerface commented cryptically.

"Whatever do you mean?" Willowtail prompted curiously.

"Well, don't you think it's odd for Rowanwhisker to be such a great hunter, and now Hawkpaw as well?" Badgerface pointed out. "Haven't you noticed how Hawkpaw would be staring off into the distance and with his ears pricked constantly? I've never seen a kit do that before. It's almost as if he can hear things constantly; things the rest of us can't."

Hawkpaw stiffened, stopping his work at the sound of his words. His heart beat picked up, hammering against his chest with worry. "How can they suspect?" He wondered in panic. He twisted his ears backwards, pricking them to hear the rest of the conversation.

"And then there is also the case with Robinpaw." Badgerface went on. "His reflexes are impressive for someone so young and inexperienced. It's unnatural and, dare I say it, freakish?"

"What are you even suggesting?" Hazelstep prompted in annoyance.

"I'm saying that maybe they have a lot more in common with Hawkfoot than we originally perceived." He replied. "Not to mention that one of them were even named after him…" He trailed off.

Hawkpaw felt an icy ripple along his spine. _Hawkfoot?_ He repeated the name in his mind. _Who is Hawkfoot?_ He wondered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Badgerface." Fretted Willowtail. "Even if he was quite strange, you know how much Hawkfoot meant to Rowanwhisker."

"Besides, this whole superstition with kits being named after cats who done something and taking after them is outrageous." Hazelstep added. "Hawkpaw and Robinpaw are nothing like him and you are just overreacting!"

"Okay, so I admit the whole name thing was a bit of a stretch. But the fact remains, those two don't act like ordinary cats. They aren't normal." Badgerface reluctantly agreed. "And now that I think about it, neither is Rowanwhisker. No one associated with that freak is normal if you ask me."

His mean words stung Hawkpaw. _Freak? Not normal?_ His words kept repeating in his mind in question. _Is this what Rowanwhisker was warning us about?_ He wondered. Hawkpaw didn't linger to think around or hear the rest of the conversation. He quickly ended the last of his work before hurrying out the den.

"It's done now!" He says, walking past them without making eye contact. "You can go back inside if you like." He offered, turning his head with a smile, trying to perceive as natural and not give away into suspicion that he heard everything they said.

"Thank you very much, Hawkpaw." Willowtail flicked her tail contently with a closed eye smile.

Without another word, Hawkpaw trotted away from them. He felt panic rising up his throat and clogging his airways, causing him to hyperventilate. Now Hawkpaw wishes he never heard them talking at all. _I will never use my powers again._ He vowed. _I'll be the perfect, normal cat like everyone else; and I'll do great! No one will suspect me of anything ever again._

Feeling slightly better, Hawkpaw padded forward to the apprentices' den. He was about to slip in and try to take a nap when he heard rustling coming from the camp's entrance. Instinctively, he pricked his ears and swivelled them in the direction of the noise when he stopped himself. _That's right, I can't use my powers anymore. Pretend you didn't hear anything._

Hawkpaw continued to walk, slowly now as he anticipated the arrival of his Clanmates. Much like he predicted, the border patrol returned, with Sageflower at the lead. Trailing behind her were Haystripe and Graytail, and lastly Robinpaw. Their faces looked grim and urgent, and Hawkpaw didn't even need to use his vision to see that.

Sageflower trotted across the clearing towards Russetheart, who was laying in a shady patch of grass beneath the Deadtree. She raised her head as the patrol arrived and got up to greet them, sensing something may be wrong. Hawkpaw stared at their discussion from across the clearing. He wanted to know what they were saying but reframed form using his powers to do so. Instead, he slowly approached them until he was within earshot.

"Are you sure it was fresh?" He heard Russetheart ask, her voice laced with worry.

"No doubt about it." Graytail confirmed. "Rogue scent was everywhere along the killed prey."

Curiosity peeked Hawkpaw, and he pressed forward to hear more. However, as he approached the group he made eye contact with Robinpaw. He stopped in his tracks momentarily, just staring back at his brother in wonder. The matter they're discussing sounds serious but Robinpaw looked as if he caught a large salmon and couldn't wait to taste it. To add to Hawkpaw's confusion, Robinpaw trailed away from the patrol and started to pad towards him.

Suddenly, Robinpaw stopped his approach when Shrewstar slipped out from his den. Hawkpaw watched as the StoneClan leader swiftly leaped onto the high branch of the Deadtree in a couple of easy jumps. He raised his chin high and called out the familiar greeting words. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around beneath the Deadtree for a Clan meeting!"

Robinpaw hissed quietly in annoyance, flicking his ears sideways. Hearing the call of their leader, other cats began to leave their dens in anticipation, murmuring to one another. _I guess I'll just have to wait for after the meeting to speak with Hawkpaw._ Robinpaw thought in mild irritation.

Hawkpaw moved away to sit on one side of the circle gathering around with the crowd, while Robinpaw moved to sit exactly the opposite side. The patrol previously discussing parted at the leaders call. Russetheart padded away and took her place as the clan's deputy at the head of the crowd, beneath the Deadtree while the rest of the Clan gathered in a circle around the edge.

Hawkpaw spotted Rowanwhisker sitting calmly at the front, staring ahead with a determined gaze. Briefly, at the sight of his father, Hawkpaw remembered the elders' discussion and the worry came back to him. _Who is Hawkfoot? And what is his connection with dad?_ He wondered.

"New denmates!" Hawkpaw snapped out of his thoughts and worries at the sound speaking up from beside him. He glanced and immediately blushed at the close proximity with the one and only Lilypaw. "I mean, we shared a den with them before, but this time were going to be sharing it as apprentices." She corrected her previous statement, rambling on with excitement laced in her voice. "Aren't you excited?" She turned and asked him.

Hawkpaw, in turn, mesmerized by her pale eyes and soothing voice immediately nodded, not really paying that much attention to her question.

"I wonder who their mentors will be?" Lilypaw murmured in curiosity. Hawkpaw, trying not to seem like a fool looked down to his paws, fidgeting in his place, praying that the crimson tinge would disappear from his face sooner.

On the other side of the clearing, Robinpaw sat with his tail neatly curled in front of his paws. He kept his gaze fixed on his brother, trying to catch his eye to no avail. Hawkpaw was far too busy with his crush for Lilypaw to notice him. Robinpaw frowned at the sight of his flustered looking littermate.

"We are gathered here today to give three Clan kits their apprentice names." Shrewstar began the announcement formally, glancing down to where Skyfang sat with her kits sitting by her paws. Aspenbranch sat beside her, staring down at their kits with pride shining in his eyes.

An expected hush of silence fell over the rest of the Clan.

"Please, come forward." Shrewstar's voice commanded from above, flicking his tail as he beckoned the three kits to stand at the centre.

Ivykit and her siblings padded side by side towards the centre. Their gray and white coats bristling with anticipation.

"Condorleap." Shrewstar called out. "You will be mentor to Ivypaw."

Hawkpaw watched as the great, dark tabby warrior walked to the centre to stand beside the gray apprentice. He bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing out loud. Condorleap was infamously known throughout the Clan as a strict warrior. Sprucefur would often complain about his training during his apprenticeship; and now Ivypaw was going to be his new apprentice.

"Now that Sprucefur is a warrior." He went on. "you are free to take on another apprentice. May you pass on all your knowledge and skill onto her."

Condorleap nodded in understanding and determination, as he leaned down to touch Ivypaw's nose with his own. Ivypaw purred loudly as she eagerly followed her mentor to the edge of the circle.

"Rowanwhisker." Shrewstar paused when he called out the warrior's name. Hawkpaw perked up in surprise and watched as his father calmly padded into the clearing. "You will be mentor to Vinepaw." At the announcement, Vinepaw's eyes widened, and she spun around to see the tabby warrior towering over her.

"Rowanwhisker." Meowed Shrewstar. "You are a skilful hunter and a clever fighter. Pass on all you can to this young apprentice."

"I will do my best." Vowed Rowanwhisker. He bent down to touch noses with Vinepaw, who shrunk back for a heartbeat in hesitation. Rowanwhisker blinked and nodded back at her encouragingly. This was enough to sooth her worries, as Vinepaw stretched up and accepted his greeting. He led her to the edge of the circle, where Condorleap and Ivypaw sat.

"Flintclaw." Shrewstar rasped. "You will mentor Mottlepaw."

The gray warrior parted away from the rest of the crowd and made his way towards the large, tabby apprentice.

"Now, Flintclaw." Shrewstar went on. "This will be your first apprentice. Share your courage and determination with him. I have total confidence that you will do your best in training him."

Flintclaw's eyes gleamed with pride, and he leaned down to touch Mottlepaw's nose with his own. The chubby apprentice returned the gesture, blinking with excitement.

"Ivypaw! Vinepaw! Mottlepaw!" The crowd began to cheer their newest apprentices by calling out to their names. Hawkpaw joined in on the chanting as well. At the exact same moment, his eyes met with his brother's across the clearing. He was chanting as well, but his face held urgency and he wasn't breaking away his gaze. His stare made Hawkpaw feel unnerved.

The chanting ended, and the other cats began to gather around them and congratulate the three new apprentices. Hawkpaw was just about to head over and join them when he caught sight of Robinpaw bounding over to him.

Hawkpaw hurried to meet him. "What is it?" He demanded with a sigh. "You won't stop staring at me, so I suspect you want to tell me something."

Robinpaw narrowed his eyes and grinned slightly. "You know me so well." He murmured jokingly, touching his shoulder with the white tip of his tail. "Come with me." He beckoned.

Hawkpaw watched as his brother run past him and disappeared through the camp's entrance. Begrudgingly, but also feeling curious as to what Robinpaw has in mind, he followed him out.

Robinpaw led his brother through the trees within Birchwoods, following the same route he'd taken that morning with the patrol. _It'll be quite by the stream._ He told himself, planning exactly where to go. _It's far from camp, and hopefully no hunting patrols will be out now._

His ears pricked at the sound of running water not too far away and he sped up his pace. Robinpaw leaped and landed neatly over a boulder, standing by the stream. He stood there for a few seconds longer before Hawkpaw appeared beside him; panting to catch his breath back. Robinpaw giggled at the sight.

"Okay, Robinpaw." Hawkpaw rasped between breaths. "You dragged me all the way out here, presumably so no one else can hear us, now what is it that you want?" He prompted.

"Very well then, here's the deal." Robinpaw meowed. "Remember how I went on a border patrol and returned just before the ceremony?"

"I don't have amnesia, Robinpaw. Yes, I do remember! Your point?" Hawkpaw urged feeling slightly annoyed.

"Well, at the patrol we found the remains of a dead rabbit, and there was rogue scent all around it." Robinpaw went on, ignoring his brother's comment. "Which means there are trespassers hunting in our territory."

Hawkpaw recalled the patrol reporting back to Russetheart, mentioning something about rogue scent. Interesting enough, this felt familiar to Hawkpaw. This happened before. Then he remembered!

"Wait, rogues?" Hawkpaw echoed in astonishment. "Are these the same rogues from before?"

"What are you talking about?" Robinpaw asked, taken back by the question.

"Around two moons ago, just before we were apprenticed, I remember the dawn patrol returning." Hawkpaw explained. "Back then, they said they scented rogues in our territory but that was it. Russetheart didn't do anything about it because she thought they weren't posing a threat to us."

Robinpaw hummed, narrowing his eyes deep in thought. "Maybe…" He trailed off before shaking his head, as if to clear his mind from any thoughts. "Anyway, so what I had in mind was that you could use your enhanced vision to help me find them, so we can chase them of-"

"Woah, let me stop you right there because this ain't gonna happen." Hawkpaw interrupted, backing away from him.

Robinpaw's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why not?" He questioned quizzically.

Hawkpaw glanced at the ground, feeling nervousness and worry rise within him once again. He sighed. "Look, I know you're going to make fun of me for this, but I'm not using my powers anymore." He says, waiting for the expected reaction from his brother. But nothing came. He blinked one eye open when he felt a tail curl over his shoulders comfortingly. He glanced sideways and met Robinpaw's blue, worried gaze. He nodded and beckoned him to continued. "I was cleaning out the elders' den today when I heard them talking about me; about us. They are getting suspicious that we may not be normal, and they mentioned someone named Hawkfoot, calling him a freak. Apparently dad knows this cat somehow, but they were talking ill about them. Robinpaw, I'm scared the others will find out and treat us the same way."

By the end, Hawkpaw was rambling and tears threatened to fall form the corners of his eyes. Robinpaw pressed his muzzle against his shoulder, trying to sooth and calm him down. But deep down, he was thinking about the new set of information he heard. _Hawkfoot eh?_ He thought in curiosity. _Wonder what is his connection to us._

"Shhh, calm down." Robinpaw mewed soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine, you hear? No one is going to figure out anything, and if they do we'll handle it together."

Hawkpaw, not taking the pressure and anxiety within himself anymore, buried his muzzle into Robinpaw's neck. In response, his brother gave a couple of licks between his ears to console him.

"Look, I understand you're worried and scared. But I need you to help me." Robinpaw meowed. "Right now, I need you to focus so we can find these rogues and stop them once and for all."

Hawkpaw backed away from him, shaking his head profusely. "I-I can't." He choked down a sob.

"Listen, imagine how grateful our Clanmates will be when we get rid of these rogues." Robinpaw argued, desperately trying to convince his brother. "They will forget and ignore their suspicions completely if we serve our clan. They will be so grateful to us; they won't question anything about us ever again!"

"And how would we even explain ourselves?" Hawkpaw pointed out. "They will wonder how we found them in the first place, and they will suspect us of our gifts."

"We'll just make something up!" Robinpaw exclaimed. "We followed their tracks. We went out hunting together when we found them hunting inside our borders. I can go on all day!"

Hawkpaw shook his head, turning away from him. Robinpaw frowned. Clearly, appeasing to his loyalty to the Clan wasn't doing much to convince him of anything. Then an idea struck him. Maybe, just maybe, he can convince him by appeasing to something else.

"You know, maybe you're right. I mean, what's the point of risking ourselves? For their safety?" Robinpaw meowed padding beside Hawkpaw, who glanced up at him in surprise. "These rogues can totally invade and take over our camp at any given minute and we would never see them coming. Well, at least most of us wouldn't anyway." He shot Hawkpaw a side glance, analysing his current expression. "How many of us do you think they'll kill? They could possibly destroy StoneClan altogether if they really want to and no one would stop them. Maybe their next move is to attack one of the patrols. What if dad was on one and got jumped on by them? What if it were Lilypaw? -"

That done it. Hawkpaw quickly scrambled to his paws and whirled around to face him. His green eyes were wide in panic and shock. "No!" He yowled. "I-I can't let that happen!"

"It will be the most likely outcome." Robinpaw shrugged. "Unless, of course we do something about it."

Hawkpaw nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and concentrate on his senses. Once he deemed himself calm enough he opened his eyes and pricked his ears. Robinpaw watched him closely in anticipation. Hawkpaw turned. And again. And again. But no matter what direction he turned to, the results were the same.

"Well?" Robinpaw prompted. "What do you see?"

"Nothing." Hawkpaw replied in confusion, turning towards his brother. "There is nothing out there."

 **Sorry for not posting anything last week, I wasn't feeling very well. I'll try to keep up with weekly updates, while also managing with my other stories. Thank you all for your support, I appreciate it and I'll see ya all later! ;)**


	11. Chapter 9

Hawkpaw padded slowly over the frozen grass, halting at the edge of the cliff near the end of Birchwoods, overlooking the Big Pond from afar. He raised his chin and drew in the salty tang carried in the breeze from the foaming water.

As he stood wrapped in his thoughts, he noticed small scraps of white drifting down from the sky. He blinked back in surprise, focusing his eyes on the tiny specks for closer inspection. They were crystalline white, with small branches sticking from all sides and making beautiful shapes. Hawkpaw leaned forward, as one of these specks came close to him and landed on his nose. He flinched and crunched his nose at the contact. _It's cold!_ He thought, glancing up at the sky where the clouds were darker than ever.

Hearing a purr of amusement and a surprised squeak, he whirled around. Rowanwhisker has his whiskers twitching as he watched a speck of white land on Vinepaw's nose, making her shiver at the contact. She flicked out her tongue and licked the white scrap off, her green eyes round with wonder.

"What is this, Rowanwhisker?" Vinepaw asked. "It's small and cold!"

Rowanwhisker padded beside her, flicking her ears with his bushy tail. "It's snow." He replied. "It comes every Leafbare. If it carries on like this, it will cover the entire ground and trees in white. Even water can turn to ice."

 _Snow!_ Hawkpaw heard of it before. He'd never seen it before now, but knew that once it starts snowing, Leafbare has officially arrived.

"Really? But they're so tiny!" Vinepaw mewed.

"There will be lots of them though." This time, Swallowfeather was the one to answer.

Hawkpaw was out on a hunting patrol with his mentor, father, Vinepaw and Runningshade. Leafbare has actually began over a moon ago, and prey has been running scarce. Many in the Clan are starving, and it's the season of Greencough; already two elders have moved to Foxripple's den to stop it from spreading it further. The return of the terrible disease painfully reminded Hawkpaw of his mother's passing. He shook his head. He needs to focus on the current task, his Clan needs him!

The flakes of snow were already growing larger and falling more thickly, almost hiding the woods and the path behind them, smothering all traces of prey scent. Although the sight of white specks falling from the sky was pretty to behold, Hawkpaw knows that the snowfall will only bring more problems to their Clan. Prey would die starving in the cold, or huddle and hide deep in their dens where they could not find them. It will be harder to feed the Clan now. Unless of course, you have special gifts that let you find them.

But Hawkpaw refuses to use his powers, even if his Clan might benefit from them. The elders' talk about him being weird was enough to scare him into never using them again, but when Robinpaw pleaded for him to use them to find the rogues only to come up with nothing, Hawkpaw lost his confidence in his gifts. _Maybe StarClan thinks I'm not worthy of keeping them and is taking them away._ He thought. _Maybe then I could have a normal life for once._

Hawkpaw ignored Vinepaw's high-pitched mews of excitement as she leaped in the air, trying to catch the snowflakes, and pricked his ears for signs of prey. It was hard to hear with the heavy sound of strong wind and Vinepaw's voice without the use of is enhance hearing. However, he caught a glimpse of something small scurrying around the frozen brambles. He immediately went down into a crouch, slowly stalking forward. He had his gaze fixated on the spot where he saw the tiny movement, but whatever it was disappeared from his line of sight. Regardless, he rocked his haunches and pounced. He sank through the snow, splashing the white substance everywhere.

"Watch it!" He heard Swallowfeather hiss, as some of the snow splashed on her.

Hawkpaw whirled around in confusion, looking for his prey amidst the snow. He caught sight of a small brown creature scrabbling around. He pounced again, throwing even more snow in the air as he leaped, and tried to catch it but he lost when the critter took shelter inside a burrow. Hawkpaw pouted in disappointment.

"Mouse-dung!" He cursed loudly.

"It was a good a try." Rowanwhisker meowed, walking up to him and touching his ear tips with his muzzle reassuringly. "Don't worry, everyone messes up once in a while."

"Yeah, but it won't help the Clan." Hawkpaw muttered.

"Never mind that." Swallowfeather meowed coolly, gazing upwards to the darkening sky. "It's getting late and a storm will be brewing soon. No prey will be out now."

Rowanwhisker nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to camp." He murmured.

Hawkpaw frowned, watching the others dig up their catch, which consisted of only a couple of mice, a minnow and a skinny vole. It seems even the fish have wondered away from the shore to warmer waters.

By the time Hawkpaw and the others returned from their hunting trip, the snow had stopped. The clouds cleared away and the setting sun cast long blue shadows over the thin coating of ice that powdered the ground. Hawkpaw and Vinepaw carried their catch. Despite having only one moon of training, Vinepaw already displayed impressing hunting skills with her concentration and eagerness to learn. _Without my powers, she already shows to be a better hunter than me._ Hawkpaw thought gloomily, but immediately brightened as he thought optimistically. _Well, I guess I'll just have to train harder to be as good as everyone else!_

They had just reached the edge of Birchwoods when they heard a yowl behind them. Hawkpaw turned to see another patrol approaching them, led by Aspenbranch, bounding through the snowy undergrowth. Along with him, there was Cloverfoot, Condorleap, his apprentice Ivypaw, and Hailpaw. After getting into trouble and being stranded in camp as punishment, Shrewstar acknowledged that with Leafbare on its way the Clan will need him, so he let Hailpaw off his punishment a quarter-moon earlier to help serve his Clan. Hailpaw was now more determined to prove himself.

"It seems you had better luck then us." Aspenbranch panted, taking note of their small catch. "We could barely find anything over that way." He gestured to his own group. Hawkpaw looked over the gray warrior's shoulder and saw the others carrying only a pigeon and a finch.

In response, Rowanwhisker simply grunted sympathetically, as he led the rest of the way towards camp. With both patrols reunited, Hawkpaw fell into step beside Hailpaw. He felt uncomfortable to be around him. Not because he dislikes him, in fact he might not even hate him that much anymore. But because he feels somewhat responsible for his punishment. Robinpaw used his powers of agility to teach him a lesson during battle practice, pushing him over the edge and letting himself be attacked so he can get into trouble. Hawkpaw wished he could apologize in his brother's behalf but what can he say? "Oh, I'm sorry for my brother making a fool of you, but he thinks you kind of deserve it because you're annoying." Like that will solve anything. It's in the past now, and it's best if they move on from the incident.

They slipped through the entrance and returned to camp. Padding into the clearing they dropped their catch in the fresh-kill pile, looking like a small pitiful clump of prey amidst the frozen ground. With so little amount of prey, Hawkpaw wondered if Russetheart would have another hunting patrol out so soon despite the closing weather. The forest was covered with snow and further down the cliff a strong wind was blowing through the ravine. No good for hunting.

Hawkpaw glanced up to the darkening sky when his ears pricked and swivelled instinctively towards the nursery where he could hear Snowcreek's worried meow. Before he could prick his ears further to hear her better, Snowcreek appeared from within the shadowy safety of the nursery.

"My kits! My kits are gone!" The white queen cried.

Immediately, the entire Clan stopped whatever they were doing and stood rigid in the clearing at the sound of her yowl. Condorleap bounded over to his worried mate.

"What's the matter?" He prompted, trying to reassure her.

"Darkkit and Dovekit are not in their nest!" Snowcreek yowled.

"They're missing?" Skyfang asks as she walked beside her.

Shrewstar slipped out of his den beneath the Deadtree at the sound of the commotion. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"My kits are gone!" Snowcreek yowled in desperation. "I only closed my eyes and doze off for a moment. When I woke up I couldn't find them anywhere! It's too cold for them to be out of camp. What if they freeze to death?! Or get taken by predators?!" She explained and began to sway on her paws at the horrible outcomes. Condorleap pressed his muzzle to her and murmured reassurances to her quietly.

Alarm shot through Hawkpaw. If the two kits have somehow managed to leave camp and venture outside, they are at a great risk. And one possibility crossed his mind which made a shiver of dread run up his spine. _What if they were to cross paths with the rogues?_

Sageflower and Skyfang rushed to Snowcreek's side and tried to calm her alongside Condorleap with licks and caresses, but Snowcreek just pushed them away, her blue eyes glazed over and wailed her grief loudly to the darkening sky. As if in reply, the sky rumbled ominously and a cold wind ruffled their fur.

The cats fell silent as they turned to look at their leader.

"Search around at once!" Shrewstar yowled. "We must not waste time. Send out search parties for the mossy hollow, the Birchwoods and the cliff!"

"Yes, Shrewstar." Russetheart dipped her head in agreement.

She began to organize patrols and search parties for the missing kits. The whole camp was busy with activity as all members worked together to find the missing little ones. Hawkpaw was just about to join the crowd, to wait for his own set of orders from Russetheart when a figure jumped on his path. Blue eyes gazed back at him with determination.

Before Hawkpaw could ask, Robinpaw began to nudge him away from the others and out the camp.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Robinpaw murmured, still nudging him out.

"Where are we going?" Hawkpaw questioned quizzically. "Robinpaw, I don't have time for your games, we need to find those kits!"

"And that's precisely what we're going to do." Robinpaw meowed. Hawkpaw stared at him in confusion. "With the way they're going, these kits will be dead by the time the patrols head out. And with a storm on its way, their scent will be hidden."

"I don't understand." Hawkpaw murmured. "What do you suggest we do then?"

Robinpaw rolled his eyes. "Use your powers you mouse-brain!" He hissed.

Hawkpaw staggered, shaking his head. "I can't! I shouldn't!" He repeated.

"Listen to me! These kits are out there, cold and alone with no chances of survival." Robinpaw argued. "You're the only one who can find them without trouble!"

"How can you be so sure my powers will work this time?" Hawkpaw challenged. "They didn't work last time, there's no way to know they'll work now."

"They always worked! They failed only once, and that was it! You'll never know until you try it out." Robinpaw remarked. "And don't give me that petty talk about how we shouldn't because some old flea-bitten elders' say so. If these powers can save those kits, then there's nothing wrong with using them."

"But-"

"If you are too much of a coward to use your gifts to help, they will die!" Robinpaw growled, halting his brother from talking further. His blue eyes were glaring intensely into his own green ones.

Hawkpaw sighed in defeat. "You're right." He murmured. "Let's find these kits."

Robinpaw nodded in approval. Hawkpaw turned towards the forest, pricking his ears and focusing his eyes. He saw deep within the darkening forest, but there was no sign of the missing kits. However, he could pick up faint giggling from the distance underneath the sound of wind. He swivelled his ears towards the woods.

"This way."

Hawkpaw led the way through the Birchwoods, Robinpaw following close behind him. They arrived at the very edge of the woods, near the Cliffside overlooking the Big Pond. Hawkpaw craned his ears and focused his eyes again. He saw a glimpse of a white tail disappearing through the bushes down below, and he heard talking.

"Ouch!"

"Quiet! You'll scare the prey away!"

"Darkkit, it's cold! Can we go home now?"

Hawkpaw's ears flicked against the strong breeze. "They came through here." He tells his brother. "They're somewhere down there,"

"Then let's not waste any time." Robinpaw meowed, running ahead of Hawkpaw down the hill. He followed after him.

As they left the cover of the trees, the wind felt even fiercer against their fur. Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes and hunched his shoulders as they reached the base of the hill. Robinpaw sniffed around the area.

"I can barely catch a whiff of them in this weather." Robinpaw complained, turning towards him. "Which way now?"

Hawkpaw zoomed his vision into the direction he saw the white tail disappear into. A few tail-lengths ahead of them, he saw Dovekit hesitantly jump down after her littermate.

"Wait for me!" He heard her cry out.

"They're in the Pebble Ravine!" Hawkpaw exclaims.

Together, the two of them bounded into the undergrowth; Robinpaw swiftly leaping over a fallen tree with Hawkpaw beside him as they followed the familiar trail. They burst through the bushes, standing precariously at the very edge of the steep ravine. Both sides were coated with a thin layer of ice and were slippery beneath their paws. Glancing down, Hawkpaw spotted the two kits trying to climb out over the other side, only to slip back down.

Hawkpaw felt a rush of relief. "There you are!" He meowed, jumping down into the ravine. The two kits gasped in surprise and whirled around, staring at him with round blue eyes.

Robinpaw jumped down beside him. "What do you think you're doing out here?" He demanded. "So far from camp!"

Dovekit shrunk back, but Darkkit did not back down. "We came to help our Clan!" She yowled.

"By disappearing and worrying your parents to death?" Robinpaw remarked angrily.

"Everyone is starving and we refuse to be burdens." Darkkit explained. "So we decided to help out, lend a paw, and hunt!"

Hawkpaw stared at them flabbergasted. "Have you lost your mind?" He questioned. "You two are far too young to leave camp, let alone go hunting!"

"You want to serve the Clan and not be a burden? Then stay still in camp!" Robinpaw scolded. "The Clan has more important things to do than to play a game of search the kits!"

Dovekit pawed the ground and glanced down guiltily. Darkkit just glared at Robinpaw in defiance. Hawkpaw felt a stab of sympathy for them. He touched his brother's shoulder with his tail.

"Come now, they are scared enough as it is." He meowed. "I'm sure they didn't mean any harm and they won't do it again, will they?" He glanced at the kits expectantly. Dovekit nodded profusely while her sister followed reluctantly.

Robinpaw sniffed. "Let's just go back to camp." He murmured. "The Clan must be frantic right about now."

While he walked ahead, Hawkpaw gently nudged both kits to follow him. They walked across the ravine, the sharp stones and pebbles poking their paw pads. Just then, a loud noise made Hawkpaw's ears prick instinctively in alarm.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"What was what?" Robinpaw prompted before earning a shush from his brother. He glared but pricked his own ears for any out of ordinary sounds. "I can't hear anything aside from the wind."

"There it is again!" Hawkpaw spoke a little louder as he swivelled his ears up the ravine.

"Whatever it is, it must be far from here." Robinpaw remarked, hinting at his powers. "Come on."

"Wait! I hear it too!" Dovekit exclaimed in alarm, hiding between Hawkpaw's legs for reassurance. Robinpaw was just about to say something when the same noise was heard, this time a little louder.

"What is that?" Robinpaw wondered curiously, but also with suspicion.

Hawkpaw craned his ears. The sound got progressively louder, a sense of dread making his blood run cold at a sudden realization. They are currently in the Pebble Ravine during a storm. They have been warned countless times by other warriors never to come here when the weather is at its worse because the ravine-

Suddenly, a deep rumbling came ahead of them, confirming Hawkpaw's thoughts. Water was running down the ravine, bubbling with all kinds debris from trees and the woods, heading directly towards them and eventually the Big Pond. Hawkpaw's' eyes widened in fear.

"RUN!"

Hawkpaw raced to the other side of the ravine. Dovekit darted from underneath him at such speed Hawkpaw could only see a blur of white flash pass by his legs. Darkkit raced beside him, but she was struggling to keep up, so he bent down and grabbed her by the scruff. She wriggled in his grasp, but voice no complaint due to the severity of the moment. Dovekit was feebly trying to climb out but kept sliding down. Robinpaw picked her up by the scruff and in two quick hops he climbed out the ravine and stood safely above them.

"Hurry!" Robinpaw urged, placing Dovekit down.

Hawkpaw dared take a glance behind him, watching the current get nearer at a fast pace, carrying a mat of twigs and debris along with it. Hawkpaw leaped, scrabbling his claws against the smooth stones, trying desperately to get a hold and haul himself out. But the icy rocks were too slippery and he fell down. The water was right next to him.

"Hawkpaw!"

Bracing himself, taking a deep breath, the water caught up to him and carried with the flood. The water soaked into his fur, and a paralyzing icy chill crept up his spine. The current swirled; Hawkpaw's paws worked furiously as the water tossed him from side to side, beating him against the rocks along the way down to the Big Pond. Desperately, he kicked his back legs to keep his head, along with Darkkit till hanging from his jaws, above the water.

With every struggle, he could feel exhaustion draining the strength from his limbs. The water's so cold it chilled him to the bone and made it hard for him to breathe, even if he was with his head out the water. With all his might, Hawkpaw tried to fight against the current, but it proved far stronger than him and he, along with Darkkit, went under.

"Keep your head up!" He heard Robinpaw's distorted yowl from beneath the water.

Blind, Hawkpaw struggled against the current, fighting his way toward air, his heart gripped with panic. He doesn't know which way is up anymore! His thick fur, heavy with water, kept dragging him down. His lungs were screaming for air, and he felt the frightened kit struggle in his grasp for release. "StarClan, help me!" He prayed.

Suddenly teeth grasped his scruff. Confused, Hawkpaw blinked water from his eyes long enough to glimpse tabby fur.

"Stay with me, Hawkpaw!" A meow sounded clear and familiar through the raging roar of the swirling stream.

 _Rowanwhisker!_

"Don't give up now, stay awake and fight it!" His father's voice, although muffled and coughing up water, seemed to reassure him, calming him from his panic; and he found that his paws were churning steadily through the water.

His heart, tight with pain from holding air for so long, slowed as he strained to raise his chin, until at last he could feel the wind whip his face. He lifted his head as high as he could to take Darkkit out of the water, and he heard her cough and gag as she desperately snatched a gulp of air.

"That's it!" Rowanwhisker encouraged through clenched teeth. "You're doing great! Keep it up!"

"Over here!" Another voice yowled.

Hawkpaw batted his paws into the water, trying to shift their position towards the sound of the voice. His father managed to wade ad swim, manoeuvring against the stream to reach the shore.

"Take them!" He urged, his words muffled by water and fur gagging his mouth.

Barely conscious and feeling all his energy spent, Hawkpaw felt another set of teeth grip him by the scruff. Suddenly, his father's grip on him weakened and he let go of him. He had no time to dwindle on what was going on before he heard the distinctive sound of paws scrabbling against the stones.

"Rowanwhisker!" Someone yowled in shock.

Hawkpaw was laid down, muzzles prodding his sides to check for any signs. Hawkpaw let go of Darkkit and spat out all the water he managed to swallow in the struggle. He slowly blinked his eyes open, his vision blurry and tired. He gazed at the dark lump of fur in front of him. Darkkit was not moving and her eyes were closed. Before he could prod her himself for signs of life, a pale gray muzzle beat him to it.

"They're alive!" A soft voice exclaimed in relief.

"Hawkpaw!"

He recognised that voice. His brother pushed aside and hurried over to him, burying his nose into his soggy, wet fur.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried. "I shouldn't have made you come or none of this would've happened!"

Hawkpaw gently leaned into his brother's warmth. "It's okay." He rasped. "If I hadn't come, Dovekit and Darkkit would've died." He whispered so no one else could hear it.

"I thought I had lost you." Robinpaw murmured quietly.

Hawkpaw just laid there, gasping for breath. Suddenly, as his vision cleared, he saw Lightningwillow and Flintclaw work together to haul something out of the water. Stone-limbed and tired, Hawkpaw staggered to his paws, leaning on Robinpaw for support. He shook water from his fur and looked around to see what had become of his father.

Flintclaw and Lightningwillow had laid the tabby warrior down on his side against the stones. Water trickled from his parted jaws, and he wasn't moving.

"Rowanwhisker!" He exclaimed, staggering up to them. "Is he dead?" He managed to ask hoarsely.

Before one of the warriors could answer him, Rowanwhisker began to cough up water and convulse slightly as a shudder passed through him. His chest rising and falling faintly with each jagged breath. His blue eyes blinked open, and focused on Hawkpaw.

"Are you alright?" He murmured weakly.

"I'm okay." Hawkpaw reassured. "Thank you for saving me."

"And Darkkit? Is she safe as well?" He went on, voice uneven and faint.

"They both are." Hawkpaw confirmed, then quietly he added, whispering in his father's ears so others wouldn't hear. "How did you know we were here?"

A shudder run through his body as he gave a low chuckle before coughing. "I used my gifts." He rasped. "I was using them to find the kits only to find you both along with them." He stopped speaking momentarily as he coughed once more. "When I saw that you were in the ravine in this storm, I knew you would be in trouble and raced all the way out here."

Before Hawkpaw could say anything in response to that, he noticed his father's eyes were closing and his breathing was coming fast and shallow.

"Dad?" He called out.

"I'll get Foxripple." Robinpaw offered anxiously. "He'll know what to do."

"It's too late for that, Robinpaw." It was Sageflower's soothing voice who halted him. She gazed at the two apprentices sympathetically and curled her tail around them. "He's on his way to StarClan now." She announced, low and gentle.

"No!" Hawkpaw protested in shock and horror. He crouched down beside his dying father, pressing his muzzle against his. "Rowanwhisker- Father, wake up! Please don't go!" He pleaded, crying into his fur. Robinpaw joined beside him, touching their father's cheek with his nose.

"Please don't leave us here all alone." Robinpaw cried, his eyes watering.

Rowanwhisker's eyes flickered open again, and he stared back at his sons with a small smile. His gaze was clear and filled with peace. "I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon, but please don't be sad for me." He murmured. "I died with dignity and I'll be at peace knowing you two are safe now."

"No!" Hawkpaw protested again. "Dad, don't go!"

"I must." Rowanwhisker insisted. "I did what I had to do, and now I will be reunited with my family once again."

"And what about us?" Robinpaw argued. "We're your family too!"

"Of course you are." Rowanwhisker whispered, struggling in his efforts to speak. "But you're still young, and have a long journey ahead before your time comes. Enjoy what life has to offer and make it count, because second chances come in rare."

"Dad…" Hawkpaw's voice shook with the pain of parting, his old wound from Brindlecloud's passing being reopened and a cascade of tears streamed down his face.

"You both will be great warriors." His father's voice was the merest of whispers now. "Perhaps some of the greatest the Clan's will ever know. Use your gifts for what you believe it's right, and trust your instincts."

"Clans? What do you mean Clans?" Hawkpaw wondered, but received no answer as Rowanwhisker's eyes begin to close.

"No!" Robinpaw protested, shaking his body desperately with his paws. "Please, don't! We can't make it without you, dad!"

But it was too late. Rowanwhisker gave his last breath, sighing softly as the light diminished from his eyes and he went limp.

"Father!" Hawkpaw called out, but there was no response.

Robinpaw let out a low wailing sound and pressed his nose to their father's fur. Hawkpaw stared at his father's body in disbelief, taken over by grief, sobs wracked his body as he crouched close to him, his head bowed.

StoneClan just lost another one of its great warriors, and unbeknown to everyone else, one of the few gifted cats in the Clan; and now, Hawkpaw and Robinpaw have never felt more alone than they do now.


	12. Chapter 10

Watery shafts of moonlight sliced through the bare trees as Hawkpaw and the warriors in the patrol carried his father's body to his final resting place. His whole body felt cold, and numb; his head spun with the terrible realization that Rowanwhisker was dead.

Without his father, the whole land itself seemed different. It was as if nothing was real; he felt as if the trees and rocks around him could dissolve like mist at any given moment. A vast, unnatural silence covered anything. Hawkpaw wasn't sure if it was his talents failing him, his whole body being so numb with grief that he can't hear right, or if the forest was truly silent in mourning Rowanwhisker's passing.

 _Was the silence sent by StarClan?_ Hawkpaw wondered. _Is Brindlecloud welcoming him?_

The scene at the pebble ravine replayed over and over in his head. He remembered the loud, resonating crack and the fast rushing of the water coming their way. The feeling of almost drowning, while holding on firmly to the kit grasped in his teeth. How Rowanwhisker had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, flinging himself into the strong, cold current to save him and the kit.

But most of all, Hawkpaw recalled his dismay and disbelief as he crouched beside his father on the edge of the flooded ravine, and realized that he had sacrificed himself to save him.

The rain eased as they crossed the path uphill and entered under the protection if the large trees of Birchwoods. Hawkpaw stared up through the bare branches, their bark soaked black. Suddenly he felt loneliness like a thorn in his heart. He still has his brother, sure, but now there are on their own. They are officially the only cats in the Clan with special abilities. At the realization, Hawkpaw hunched his shoulders and padded after his Clanmates toward home.

He fell in step with Robinpaw. His brother was quiet and sullen, staring at the ground. Lightningwillow and Flintclaw carried Rowanwhisker's lifeless body ahead of them. And just a few ways behind them, Sageflower was gently pushing the kits to move on. If Hawkpaw was feeling bad, the kits were considerably worst. Dovekit's blue eyes are widened, her fur fluffed up in fright and she was trembling. While Darkkit, her fur still soaking wet, was trembling with cold and she kept stuttering and could barely walk. Sageflower picked her up and carried the rest of the way.

They're in a state of shock.

Hawkpaw glanced at his brother. He wondered whether to speak up, but he couldn't think of anything to say that might make either of them feel better. Flintclaw glanced back over his shoulder; his amber eyes met his, brimming with sympathy. Hawkpaw looked away. Not baring to look at others and seeing only pity in them.

By the time they reached the camp, all cats were still out and about. When they saw them slipping through the entrance and into the clearing, the others began to crowd around them. Seeing Rowanwhisker's lifeless body, they halted and gasped in terror; muttering to each other anxiously, pelts bristling in alarm.

Snowcreek came running from the nursery, seeing her kits safe and sound, she rushed towards Sageflower and began to lick each kit furiously, tears of relief streaming down her face. She stopped and frowned, however, when she noted her kits shaky forms.

"What happened to them? Where were they when you found them?" Snowcreek blurted out questions, looking at Sageflower with panic stricken expression.

Before she answers, Shrewstar saw the commotion and came bounding towards them.

"They were in the pebble ravine." Sageflower revealed, the other cats gasping in shock. Shrewstar silenced them with a raise of his tail, nodding for her to carry on. "Hawkpaw and Robinpaw got there before us, but with the storm, the dam broke upstream and came washing over everything. If they weren't there, the kits wouldn't have made it out alive."

"But Hawkpaw got taken by the stream." Lightningwillow added, helping Flintclaw lay Rowanwhisker's body at the centre of the clearing. "He and Darkkit would've drowned; if Rowanwhisker hadn't jump in and save them." The golden warrior looked at the lifeless body, sullen and mourning.

Shrewstar nodded in understanding before turning his green gaze over to Hawkpaw. He stared back at his leader expressionless, words stuck in his throat. He glanced away and looked at Robinpaw, but his brother was staring at the ground.

"This is a tremendous loss." Shrewstar murmured, padding away and climbing the top of the Deadtree. The other cats began to gather around Rowanwhisker's body. Foxripple rushed out of his den, followed closely by Seedpaw, and they headed straight for Snowcreek and her kits, carrying herbs with them.

Hawkpaw stood up, nudging his brother to head for the crowd. They needed to sit vigil for their father. At least be with him one last time. Robinpaw didn't say anything, or looked at him, just padded forward, allowing to be nudged on. The two of them parted through the crowd, their father's body laying right in front of them.

Stifling the sob rising in his throat, Hawkpaw crouched down beside Rowanwhisker's body; burying his muzzle into his father's thick, tabby fur. Robinpaw crouched down beside him, his blue eyes blinking and silently staring at the body. His eyes were glazed over and he had no clear expression on his face.

"Rowanwhisker was a great warrior." Shrewstar meowed solemnly. "As his spirit leaves us tonight, let's give thanks to StarClan for his life. He was dedicated and loyal to his Clan, and his memory shall never fade from our ranks. He was an excellent tracker, a splendid hunter, but most importantly, he was a great companion to us all."

Hawkpaw glanced up at his leader through teary, green eyes. Nodding stiffly in agreement.

"Now we commend his spirit to StarClan; may he watch over his Clanmates in death as he had always done in life." Shrewstar went on, before looking down upon them. "But let's also give thanks, to two of our apprentices." Hawkpaw looked up unexpectedly, wide eyed. Shrewstar was gazing down at him with sympathetic eyes. "They have lost so much and yet risked themselves to serve their Clan. We honour Rowanwhisker's sacrifice, but also their bravery and wit; if they hadn't, we would have lost two young lives tonight."

A soft murmuring spread throughout the Clan as Shrewstar finished speaking and stood with his head bowed. Hawkpaw looked around the crowd around them; they were dipping their heads in respect and gratitude at him. Even Robinpaw, who was still dazed with grief, looked up startled by the show of respect towards them. Hawkpaw spotted at the very edge of the clearing, Snowcreek was gazing at them with tears in her blues eyes, as she bowed her head in gratitude and mouthed a soft 'thank you' in return. Hawkpaw gave her a curt nod in return before looking away.

Soon enough, all cats crouched around Rowanwhisker's body, grooming his fur and pressing their noses to his flank. After a while they backed away to make room for other cats to bid their fallen comrade goodbye, until the entire Clan had shared tongues in the sorrowful ritual.

When Hawkpaw and Robinpaw were done with their turn, they slowly padded away to stand at the edge of the clearing. They stood there, beneath the pale moonlight, and watched as the other cats retreated silently to their dens. They didn't speak, move and hardly blinked; they just stared in silence.

Their silence was disrupted however, when Hawkpaw heard pawsteps calmly making their way towards them. He didn't turn to look to see who it was, or acknowledge them. He kept his gaze fixed over Rowanwhisker's motionless body, still laid out across the centre.

"Do either of you need anything?" Seedpaw's voice asks hesitantly. Robinpaw remained silent, and Hawkpaw just simply shook his head. "Are you sure? You two seem dazed, and maybe a poppy seed would do you some good."

Robinpaw stiffened, the fur along his back and shoulder bristling slightly as he clenched his eyes shut. Hawkpaw glanced at him sympathetically.

"Thanks for the offer, Seedpaw." He replied emotionless. "But we don't want anything; just to be left alone."

Seedpaw looked like he was about to argue and insist, when Foxripple began to approach them as well.

"Seedpaw, why don't you head back to the den?" Foxripple gently suggests, placing his tail around his apprentice. "Some of the herbs need restacking, and Snowcreek's kits need to be kept in check."

Seedpaw nodded in understanding and bounded away. Foxripple gazed at them calmly. Not with sympathy or pity, but with genuine sadness for the loss of his close friend. With a startling realization, Hawkpaw came to understand; with the passing of his father, Foxripple was now the only one in the Clan who is aware of their gifts and could possibly help them.

The medicine cat sighed. "I know what the two of you are going through-"

"Do you? Really?" Robinpaw prompted challengingly, still not looking at him.

"But this is just another phase you'll have to get through." Foxripple went on, ignoring the rude interruption. "Death happens and it doesn't ease up either. The best you can do is come to terms with it and move on. There's no use in blaming yourselves and keep grieving in the past."

"How can we accept?" Hawkpaw pondered. "How can we just shrug any of this off and carry on as if nothing ever happened?" He gazed down at his paws crestfallen. "Especially when, I am to blame for his death."

"Don't say that." Robinpaw hissed, nudging Hawkpaw on the shoulder. "I am the one who dragged you all the way out there; if anything it's my fault. At least you heard the dam crack."

"None of you are to blame for this." Foxripple murmured. "It was an accident, and accidents happen without any rhyme or reason."

"If Dovekit and Darkkit hadn't gone out, it wouldn't have happened either." Robinpaw muttered crossly. Hawkpaw curled his tail around his brother comfortingly.

"They are only kits; they didn't know any better." Hawkpaw gently points out. "There's no way they would've known any of this could have happened."

"Hawkpaw speaks the truth." Foxripple agrees. "Besides, they have learned their lesson the hard way. Now, I'm afraid they may never leave the safety of the nursery again."

Robinpaw scoffed and looked away, but didn't say anything. Hawkpaw stared at him in dismay. Suddenly, he remembered something; something that had been plaguing his mind for quite a while. He wished he could've asked Rowanwhisker, but there was never a right time, and now he's gone. But, maybe Foxripple can shed some light in the subject.

"Foxripple, if it isn't too much trouble, may I ask you something?" Hawkpaw prompts hesitantly, scuffing the ground with his paws.

The medicine cat nodded encouragingly. "Of course."

Hawkpaw takes a deep breath. "Do you know who is, or was, Hawkfoot?" He finally blurts out and asks.

Foxripple must've not been expecting that, as his green eyes widened and he reared his head back in surprise. Even Robinpaw, who was still sitting beside him, looked up at once when he heard the question. Now he looked at the medicine cat with interest.

"Where did you hear that name from?" Foxripple asks after regaining his composure.

"When I was cleaning out the elders' den one day." Hawkpaw answered. "I heard them gossiping about me, and they mentioned the name."

The medicine cat whirled around, glancing back over his shoulders, checking to see if anyone else was around to overhear them. "This is worrisome." He muttered. "If they compared the two of you, they are getting suspicious."

"But why does it matter so much?" Robinpaw questioned, losing his patience. "Who is Hawkfoot?"

Foxripple looked back at the two of them, his eyes narrowed and calculating. He sighed in defeat. "Okay, alright, I'll explain everything; you deserve to know." He meowed. "Sit down and listen; what I'll tell you now can't be discussed with anyone else. Are we clear on that?"

Hawkpaw and Robinpaw shared an uncomfortable glance, but they were also intrigued, wanting answers. The two of them nodded in agreement.

"Very well; I will tell you." Foxripple says, satisfied with their secrecy, he glanced upwards and stared at the night star.

"Hawkfoot, was Rowanwhisker's brother. Your uncle."

Hawkpaw and Robinpaw froze, their eyes wide with shock and they gasped.

"He was special, like you two. He had the power to predict the deaths of any cat." Foxripple went on. "He had a strong and close bond with your father, as the two of them were the only ones who have gifts and they told no one else, out of fear for what their Clanmates might think if they were to find them out."

"How come we never heard of him then?" Robinpaw prompted, but was silenced by a flick of Foxripple's tail.

"With his power to predict death, Hawkfoot attempted to use it to stop his Clanmates from getting killed." He went on. "However, what he did not realize back then, is that with every life he saves, another life is lost in its place. So every time he would see someone die, and he would intervene with fate, someone else would have their life taken instead. Death was unavoidable."

"What happened to him then?" Hawkpaw blurted out.

Foxripple's eyes narrowed. "Well, with each death he tried to prevent, another followed in its place. Hawkfoot could predict when and how it would happen, he could even intervene, but no matter what he did, someone always died." He meowed. "Hawkfoot went insane afterwards. He would be haunted by the memories and spirits he helped vanquish, constantly mocked by the guilt he felt for the weight of their deaths. He would mutter to himself, stopped grooming, eating and sleeping; saying the voices were taunting him."

Hawkpaw gulped, hearing the retelling of the story. It was dark and morbid. He was having a hard time struggling to understand and process with what he was telling them.

"Eventually, his secret was spilled. Everyone else learned about his gifts to stop death." Foxripple carried on, giving his chest fur a couple of licks. "After learning the truth, the Clan shunned him; they blamed him for all the deaths and the current Clan leader at the time, Poppystar, had him banished and exiled. Rowanwhisker and I couldn't do anything to stop it, not without giving away his own secret as well; which cats were already suspicious of."

Robinpaw was stunned. "So wait, Rowanwhisker allowed his own brother to be exiled just to protect himself?" He asks in alarm.

Foxripple's fur bristled and he looked at him in indignation. "Don't twist my words. Rowanwhisker had his own reputation to take care of and if had exposed himself, there was no certainty what would've happened to him!"

Robinpaw was momentarily confused by the medicine cat's icily calm rage. He crouched and apologized for speaking too freely. Foxripple sniffed, and his ginger fur gradually lay flat against his back.

He sighed. "After Hawkfoot's exile, life went on in the Clan as normal. They've completely forgotten all about him and refuse to even mention his name anymore. Which is why it genuinely surprises me the elders' talking so freely about him." He goes on. "Rowanwhisker gradually won over the respect of his Clanmates back, all the suspicions about him disappeared, and he took on Brindlecloud as his mate. But one night, he was out on a hunting patrol on his own, when he was attacked by a badger."

Hawkpaw listened to the story intently, very closely and wide in silent. "What happened then?" He asks in anticipation.

"Rowanwhisker was alone, and got nearly killed; until Hawkfoot showed up and saved him. But, as the pattern goes, one life can't be spared without a consequence; Hawkfoot got killed." Rasped Foxripple. "Rowanwhisker had crouched down next to his dying brother, rebuking him for being a fool in trying to save him when he should've been dead, as it is fate. But Hawkfoot had smiled then. Because he wasn't dying for tempering with fate, he was dying because he had followed it. He predicted his own death; to be killed by a badger. If he hadn't followed it through, Rowanwhisker would've died in his place instead."

Hawkpaw gasps in astonishment. Hawkfoot sacrificed so much to make things right, only to make it worse, and ultimately setting thing straight with his own death. Maybe he couldn't bear the thoughts of guilt and went along to end himself? Hawkpaw shakes the thought off his mind. _No, he did it to save his brother._

Foxripple looked down at them expectantly. "So you see, that's why your father and I want you to keep your talents a secret; to protect you." He meowed. "Not all cats are accepting of things that seem strange or different. If they pose any kind of threat, they will be most likely shunned."

Hawkpaw stared up at him worriedly. "Would Shrewstar banish us?" He questioned. The StoneClan leader seems so wise and kind, it's hard to believe he would go through something like that.

"It's not for certain, but it's for the best if you don't tempt fate." Foxripple murmured.

"So, if Rowanwhisker hadn't jump in and saved Hawkpaw, he would've died instead?" Robinpaw speaks up, his voice even and calm, but he was gazing at Hawkpaw with worry.

Foxripple frowned but nodded. "Most likely. Darkkit too, perhaps." He meowed. He then beckoned them closer and curled his tail around them. "Now listen to me; Rowanwhisker's death was no one's fault. It simply happened and there was nothing you could've done to prevent it. He died honourably saving you, so don't ruin by blaming yourselves. So, can I trust you are more at ease now and give you some herbs for shock?"

Hawkpaw and Robinpaw looked at each other, before nodding in agreement.

"But what about the elders?" Hawkpaw remembered. "They think there's something suspicious about my hunting skills. What if they connect the dots?"

"Don't worry. I will handle this matter myself." Foxripple reassured them. "Just try to lay low for a while, until things clear up again."

"Okay."

Foxripple nodded in approval, walking away and slipping inside his den. A few short moments later, he slipped back out, carrying a small bundle of herbs in his teeth. Hawkpaw analysed them closely.

"What are those for?" He questioned.

Foxripple place the herbs down. "This is Goatweed; it eases anxiety and grief." He explained, motioning with his paw toward the small plant with ovate leaves. "Chamomile; it helps soothe the mind. Thyme for shock, and poppy seeds to get some sleep."

Robinpaw bent down to sniff them and frowned. "Is it really necessarily to eat all of this stuff?" He prompted, looking back up.

"It will help you get over what you've been through." Foxripple assures them. "If you eat it and get some rest, I can give some honeycombs for the pair of you at sunrise." He bargained.

That got their interest immediately. The two brothers looked at each other and smiled slightly. "Deal!" They exclaimed, nodding profusely.

Foxripple purred in amusement at their excitement, happy for the pair to finally move on. They bent down and lapped at the herbs. Hawkpaw made a face as he tasted the strong tang of the herbs.

"This tastes horrible!" He complains.

"At least it will be worth it in the morning." Robinpaw reminded, his face twisting in disgust at the herb's taste.

"Now off you go; get some rest." Foxripple nudged them towards the apprentices' den, shooing them away with his tail lightly. "Today was eventful, but things will get better. You'll see."

Hawkpaw and his brother quietly slipped inside the den; all the other apprentices were already asleep. He carefully made his way to his nest, taking care not to disturb any of the others, as he curls up in his own nest; Robinpaw laying right beside him. His heart was still stricken with grief over his father's passing, but he felt slightly better that his brother was still there with him. Though, he wasn't sure how he can even think about sleeping with the thought of Rowanwhisker being gone.

He didn't have much longer to dwindle in that thought. Hawkpaw's vision blurred and became fuzzy, suddenly feeling very tired as the poppy seeds made their effect. Releasing a tired yawn, Hawkpaw closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth of his nest. Subconsciously, he could also feel Robinpaw's warmth next to him. He smiled and snuggled closer to him for comfort.

 **Hey guys, this is Flower1815 here bringing you a new chapter! I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, I have been very busy this week with filming some projects for school and stuff. I will try to keep up the updates going, but I can't promise anything without proper motivation.**

 **If you think that Hawkpaw and Robinpaw had gotten over Rowanwhisker's death rather quickly, remember they already dealt with the loss of their mother before; so they are a little more familiar with the feeling. And they have matured since then, so they know better than to wallow in grief for very long. They just need a little push to go forward.**

 **And what did you guys think of Hawkfoot's backstory? The ability to predict death, but never to temper with.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review, sharing your thoughts and ideas; I'm always pleased to know. Have a nice day, and I'll see ya all later! :3**

 **PS: Next chapter, the story will finally get somewhere.**


	13. Chapter 11

"Hawkpaw!"

His ears pricked and swivelled backwards. Vinepaw's excited mew made him turn away from the fresh-kill pile to glance behind. The young apprentice nearly crashed into him in her excitement as she skidded to a halt.

"Have you heard?" She prompts, her tail swishing from side to side. Before Hawkpaw could answer, she carried on anyway. "Shrewstar's about to give Hailpaw and Lilypaw their warrior names!"

Hawkpaw reared back in surprise. He was certainly not expecting that so soon! Well, sort of. He was well aware the older apprentices had their warrior assessment that morning, and they have been training for nearly seven moons now. It's just that his mind has been preoccupied with other stuff as of lately. His father's death still haunts his mind and weight down his heart, and then there is also the truth about Hawkfoot. Hawkpaw hasn't been paying attention to his surroundings recently.

Hawkpaw looked up at the Deadtree and spotted Shrewstar gazing down at the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around beneath the Deadtree for a Clan meeting!" He called.

Sageflower, Aspenbranch and Lightningwillow were already there, waiting below the Deadtree with Hailpaw and Lilypaw. The two soon-to-be warriors look sleek and shiny from close grooming, and their eyes sparkled.

Hawkpaw hurried over, joining his brother who already sat at the edge of the clearing. His paws were tingling. Soon, it will be their turn next. As he sat down beside him, Robinpaw simply gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Can you imagine what it must feel like to be made a warrior?" He whispered to Robinpaw.

Robinpaw puffed out his chest, licking one paw and swiping it over his ears and whiskers. "Every cat will take us seriously then." He meowed.

Hawkpaw's ears pricked and craned to his far right as Vinepaw came to settle in beside Robinpaw. "Oh, I can't wait till it's my turn!" She exclaims, shuffling her paws over the frozen ground. "When I get my warrior name, I hope I get to be called Vinefrost! Do you think I can choose?"

"Nuh-uh, Shrewstar chooses." Mottlepaw mewed, as he walked to sit beside her. "But I hope he chooses Mottleclaw for me."

"That's a dumb name." Vinepaw gasped.

"Not it's not!"

"It's so!"

Before Robinpaw gets the opportunity to scuff both kits over the heads, Skyfang padded over to her kits. "Are you arguing again?" She asks, licking Mottlepaw's head, flattening a bit of fur that was sticking out like a tuft of grass on top his head.

"Vinepaw started it." He accused.

"I don't care who started it." Skyfang scolded lightly. "Be quiet and let Shrewstar speak."

Mottlepaw pouted but complied. Hawkpaw was watching their interaction with amusement but with a sad warmth in his eyes. He remembered when Robinpaw and he would get into trouble and their parents would be there to get them out. He felt the pang in his heart again. He clutched the snowy ground with his claws in a feeble attempt to distract himself from the pain.

"Are you okay?" He heard Robinpaw ask, curling his tail around him. He glanced at him and saw his blue eyes glinting with worry and sadness; he understands him better than anybody else.

Hawkpaw nodded stiffly. "I'm fine."

He looked up when the rest of the crowd grew quiet and still, watching as Shrewstar perched on top of the branch. "I, Shrewstar, leader of StoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices." He began the ceremony. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He jumped down the leafless, crooked tree and padded to the center of the clearing. Sageflower nodded encouragingly to Lilypaw, whose blue eyes were wide in apprehension. Together, she and her brother stepped into the clearing.

"Hailpaw and Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this Clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" Shrewstar questions.

"I do." They breathed in synchronization.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names." He beckoned Hailpaw forward with a flick of his tail. He padded towards his leader, his father, with chin held high. Touching his muzzle to his head, Shrewstar announced. "Hailpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Hailstorm." He stepped back. "StarClan honours your courage and initiative."

He then glanced at Lilypaw, who stepped forward in her turn. Hawkpaw focused his vision on her, looking at her intently and observing her pale gray fur gleam in the dim sunlight and reflect against the icy ground. Her blue eyes were shimmering in excitement. Hawkpaw sighed contently.

Shrewstar leaned forward and touched the top of her head with his muzzle. "Lilypaw, you shall be known as Lilytuft. StarClan honours your intelligence and kindness." He announces.

"Hailstorm! Lilytuft!" The Clan began to raise their voice and chant to welcome their newest warriors.

Hawkpaw cheered as loudly as he could, proud of Lilytuft. Although Hailstorm is getting better, he still annoys him and Robinpaw with his rude and boastful attitude. Still, no doubt he is a loyal warrior. If only he could be loyal for the right reasons.

As the cheering died down, and the crowd spread out, going back to their usual duties; some cats stepped forth to personally congratulate the duo. Hawkpaw spotted the familiar gray stripped pelt of Seedpaw, rushing away from Foxripple's side and press his muzzle to his littermates.

Robinpaw watched his brother's expression as his dilated eyes were solely focused on Lilytuft. He rolled his eyes and shook his head unimpressed. Frankly, he wasn't sure how anyone else hasn't figured out his crush for her. It was pathetic, really. He has the power to hear and see things no one else can, and he uses it to gush over a she-cat. Unbelievable.

"Russetheart." Both of them snapped out of their own thoughts when they heard Shrewstar call out to the Clan deputy. The ginger she-cat padded beside him, bowing her head. Hawkpaw craned his ears forward to hear them. "There has been rogue activity recently in our borders. Organize a patrol and give it a check, would you?"

"Yes, Shrewstar."

Russetheart walked away from her leader and looked around the clearing. "Graytail, are you up for a border patrol?" She called out to the gray and white warrior. "You may bring Robinpaw along as well."

"Yes!" Robinpaw cheered with eager anticipation. Then he turned to Hawkpaw. "Whelp, I guess this is my cue to leave then."

"Robinpaw, why are you so obsessed with finding theses rogues anyway?" Hawkpaw couldn't help but ask. Ever since the first time the rogues have been scented in the territory, it seems like his brother was absolutely devoted in finding them.

Robinpaw shrugged. "Well, I am trying to be loyal to my Clan; even though they may not ever fully accept us." He meowed. "And finding these rogues could be a good leverage for us."

Hawkpaw didn't fully understand his motives but did not question further, he simply nodded and flicked his tail; signalling for him to go. Robinpaw nodded back in understanding and left to join the patrol, already gathering by the camp's entrance. Along with him, there was of course Russetheart, Graytail, Vinepaw and Sprucefur. Since Rowanwhisker was Vinepaw's mentor, Russetheart has taken over as her mentor in his place.

"Hi, Hawkpaw."

At the sound of his name, softly spoken by his ears, Hawkpaw slowly turned to gaze into Lilytuft's sparkling blue eyes. She was looking at him with glee but was also a glimmer of hesitation.

"Hey." He murmured back half-heartedly. Not wanting to ruin her moment, he added. "Congratulations on your warrior ceremony; you deserved it. Cool name by the way."

"Thanks." Lilytuft replied, pawing the snow. "I'm sure it won't be long now until it's your turn; Robinpaw's as well."

"Yeah, I hope so." Hawkpaw hummed, getting up to walk away when Lilytuft moved in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asks worriedly, her eyes sympathetic.

Hawkpaw turned his gaze away. "I'm fine." He mutters.

"Clearly you're not, or else you wouldn't ignore me." She insists. Hawkpaw chokes down a chuckle at the irony of her statement. _If only she knew._ He thought half-amused. "I know; why don't we go out for a little bit? Leaving the camp might do you some good and we can take the chance to do some hunting." She suggested.

Hawkpaw shrugged. Swallowfeather hadn't given him anything training related to do today, and it's not like he's busy with anything else. "Sure."

He followed Lilytuft to the camp entrance, slipping out through the leafless gorse tunnel with brambles scraping his fur. Stepping outside, the forest that once used to be alive and green was now barren and completely devoid of any signs of life. Standing guard of the camp is Runningshade, huddled against the barrier as he sat up straight; pelt fluffed up and ears flattened against the chilly wind. He nodded towards them in acknowledgement.

Hawkpaw sniffed the air for any scents of prey but couldn't detect none. He grunted in dismay.

Prey is scarce now.

Many in the Clan are sick with Greencough, Foxripple's supply of catmint and Chickweed were running out fast, and many cats go through each day without a single bite in their stomach. If Rowanwhisker was still here, he would have been able to find prey easily and help out the Clan.

But he isn't.

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, Hawkpaw padded through the frozen grounds of Birchwoods; his ears craned for any signs of life. His father may not be here anymore, but he won't let his Clan starve. Even if it means using his gifts and potentially exposing himself, Hawkpaw will do whatever it takes to help even more now.

"Which way do you want to go?" Hawkpaw asked.

"I don't think we'll find anything down the hill." Lilytuft hummed as she analyses her options. "Maybe we should try the other way around camp; near the mossy hollow."

She bounded into the trees, and Hawkpaw followed. The thick trunks creaked around them as they ran, and the forest floor felt cold as they scattered snow around. They slowed down their pace, and Hawkpaw gazed into the branches looming above them in hopes of a bird they could track, while Lilytuft scanned the drifts of leafless bushes for signs of scurrying prey.

"Any luck?" He called to her. She turned to him and shook her head.

Hawkpaw grunted, flicking his tail in irritation. He padded further into the frosty wasteland, his ears still pricked and eyes zoomed in to all his surroundings. Suddenly, he heard the distinctive sound of a snapping twig. He froze.

Twisting his ears towards the sound, he could pick up faint nibbling and teeth scraping against seeds. Slowly turning his head, his piercing green gaze observed the snowy ground for the tiniest movement.

 _There!_

He spotted a white tail bobbing underneath a bramble bush.

Hawkpaw immediately went down into a crouch and began to creep forward over the cold forest floor. The rabbit bobbed out from under the bush and headed along a small trail between a swath of barren bushes. Eagerly, he followed after, quickening his pace as the rabbit began to pick up speed. When it stopped again to munch on some twigs, Hawkpaw unsheathed his claws and rocked his haunches; preparing to pounce.

With rippling muscles, he leaped. Hawkpaw landed squarely on the rabbit, but ended up splashing the snow around, and in the confusion the rabbit squeezed between his legs and darted away. Momentarily blinded by the snow, he whipped around in confusion when he felt nothing in his paws. He just had time to see the small creature dart away into the forest.

Quickly, Hawkpaw pelted forward. He was not about to lose this one. It is the best piece of prey he had found in moons and the Clan will need it.

He spotted the white bobtail just up ahead and he quickened his pace in triumph. Almost there. He was going to catch it. He could taste it already.

Suddenly, as the rabbit started to appear closer and closer, Hawkpaw tore his gaze away when he heard a sigh. Not just any sigh. It was coming right next to him; almost as if someone was breathing down his neck. He felt the fur along his neck and back begin to bristle in alarm and he forgot the rabbit completely.

He halted, swerving around in the snow and stare behind him.

There was nothing.

Hawkpaw panted for breath as he continued to stare, waiting for something, or someone, to pop out. His ears prick and twisted forward as far as they can go, trying to pick up on any sounds.

Suddenly, he was sure he could hear faint chuckling just right in front of him. Just as Hawkpaw was contemplating in leaping forward or running away, a pained cry sounded behind him. Turning around, he saw Lilytuft approach him, carrying the same rabbit he was chasing, in her jaws. Taking notice of his frightened expression, she placed down the rabbit and stared at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She prompted worriedly, looking around for anything that might've spooked him.

Hawkpaw looked back where he heard the faint voice. He pricked his ears forward once again to see if he could catch a glimpse of the sound again. But there was only wind, waves in the distance, and a few birds squawking far away.

"I-I thought I heard something." He answered in between breaths.

She padded up beside him, touching his flank with her tail in a comforting manner. "Hawkpaw, are you sure you're alright?" She asks once again.

Hawkpaw stared back at her. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. Never better." He insisted. "Let's keep up the hunting. The rabbit was good but not enough to feed the Clan-"

"Hawkpaw, please, i want to help you." She interrupted. "I brought out here for more than just hunting, I want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Hawkpaw answered through gritted teeth, and clenching his eyes shut.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Lilytuft hissed, stomping the ground with one paw in frustration. "Every time someone tries to get close to you, help and understand, you insistently push them away! Why?"

Hawkpaw whirled around to face her. "You don't understand. You could never understand." He meowed, muttering the last part quietly.

"I would if you just told me!" Lilytuft insisted.

Hawkpaw kept his eyes clenched shut; silently debating with himself if he should blurt out and tell her the truth, or remain quiet. He is tired of keeping secrets, having to carry a burden of both grief and solitude in the Clan. No one else, aside from Robinpaw and perhaps Foxripple, can understand him. She seems nice, but what if she tells everyone else his secret? Or worse, despise and shun him?

But, perhaps, he may tell her a small part of the truth.

"Lilytuft, believe me, if I could openly tell you what's been going on in my life lately, I would. But please understand that I can't. At least, not without consequences." Hawkpaw sighed. "It's complicated."

Lilytuft frowned, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I know how hard it is to cope with the loss of both your parents. But with Leafbare here and prey running scarce, it's now more important than ever for the Clan to remain united." She meowed. "Please. If anything is bothering you, I would like to know so that I may help you. We're Clanmates. We should help and support each other no matter what."

If only it were that easy. Hawkpaw would do anything to live in the same reality that she does.

Hawkpaw turned, meeting her gaze as steadily as he could. "It's tough, you know? Losing the ones you love in such a short amount of time. Robinpaw is all that I have left now." _And you._ He wanted to say but reframed from doing so. "Ever since then, I feel like it's only the two of us against the whole Clan. I don't know what I would do if I lost him too, but I never felt more alone than I do now. It's as if the Clan is just a bunch of strangers to me." _At least that much is true._ He thought. He wanted to keep going, but couldn't without potentially revealing his secret.

He felt tears begin to prick the corners of his eyes. Strangely enough, he also felt a tingling sensation in the front of his head; as if something was shifting through his mind. Hawkpaw shook his head, getting rid of the sensation but feeling rather disturbed by the effects. He felt like he had just been intruded in his most private thoughts. It was weird.

Hawkpaw came back to reality when a warm breath tickled his sensitive ears. He glanced back to see Lilytuft, now much closer to him, staring at him with sympathy and worry in her blue gaze.

"Hawkpaw, the Clan looks out for each other." Lilytuft meowed at last. "Whatever troubles you may have; we are your family now. Neither you or Robinpaw should have to face this grief alone."

Hawkpaw continued to stare at her, gaze deeper into her blue eyes. Looking at her now, analysing how her gray fur gleamed in contrast to the snowy background and made her eyes all the more vibrant; Hawkpaw could almost pretend he was an ordinary cat just like any other.

Maybe. Just maybe, he could lead on the rest of his life like any other cat in the Clan. His father did it, and he seemed content with the life he was leading. He could do it too. Maybe he should give up his gifts altogether and simply turn to a simpler life. Robinpaw may get upset with his decision; knowing how much their gifts mean to him, but he'll come around eventually when he sees that it is the only path left for them to lead a happy life in the Clan.

This idea, as radical as it may sound, did sound appealing to Hawkpaw; specially now looking into the kind gaze of the she-cat he grown to love overtime.

Not breaking their gaze apart, he shakily places one paw over hers. "You're right." He murmured in agreement. "I'm tired of keeping my grief bottled in all the time. The Clan is my home. My family. And we should help each other out just like one."

Lilytuft nodded and smiled, relieved to have gotten through his stubbornness. She leaned forward and pressed her muzzle to his shoulder, causing him to blush a deep crimson in surprise. He was certainly not expecting that. As she stepped back, Hawkpaw quickly hid his flushed face with his tail from her view. Too late. She caught a small glimpse of his reddened face and began to giggle in amusement.

Hawkpaw was taken back by her reaction but instantly felt himself relax at the sound of her laughter. It made his ears tickle in all the right ways, in which he could not really explain how or why. But he found himself chuckling along with her. He wouldn't have minded for that single moment to have lasted for eternity.

She gathered to her paws, walking past him. With a flick of her tail, she beckoned him to walk beside her. Hawkpaw continued to watch her go until he eventually ran to catch up to her. Now, walking beside her beneath the leafless trees, in the frozen forest, under the cloudy sky; Hawkpaw never felt a stronger sense of belonging before now.

He could get used to that feeling.

If only.


End file.
